Vampire Knight Bloody Rose Chronicles
by zaki-chan
Summary: -el color de sus ojos... aquellos ojos.. su color es el mismo color que el de aquellas criaturas. ¿quien es ella?- -hoy solo quiero ser una chica sentada a lado de un chico, mientras observa la luna-
1. Una promesa y un pasado

Aclaraciones antes de comenzar

-Vampire Knight es una novela grafica la cual pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

-Me he tomado la libertad de crear algunos personajes con el fin de formar una historia alterna a la original.

- o -

…_Y de pronto una lagrima cayo, aun sostenía el arma entre mis manos, el sonido de última bala atravesando su corazón aun retumbaba en mis oídos, el olor a pólvora y a sangre inundaba la habitación, mi mirada contemplaba los cuerpos que se hallaban sin vida en el suelo, oía la voz de alguien llamándome, sin embargo no podía responder, solamente pose mi vista en la persona que se haya detrás de mí….. el solo me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla limpiando el rastro que mi lagrima había dejado, deje caer el arma, y sentí temblar mis rodillas sin darme cuenta caí al suelo y todo comenzó a parecer borroso, mis sentidos no percibían más que el olor a sangre salpicado en mi rostro._

_-Kaname-sama- dije en un hilo de voz antes de que las lágrimas cubrieran mi rostro._

…

…Ojos bien abiertos las luces de los autos se reflejaban en las ventanas de aquel autobús que comenzaba a detener su rumbo, la roja mirada observo el lugar, mientras bajaba de él, era un día lluvioso, colocando su equipaje en su espalda comenzó a caminar, observado el ir y venir de las personas que huían de la lluvia, mientras que su paso no se veía afectado por aquel fenómeno natural, después de todo solo era lluvia, además el olor a humedad le gustaba debido a que era más fácil percibir el olor a sangre que despedían aquellas bestias nocturnas, detuvo su caminar y dirigió su vista hacia una calle poco transitada y oscura.

-el primero de la noche- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras que se adentraba aquella calle.

…

Se hallaba recostado mirando ¿Qué miraba? Nada en especial solamente intentaba distraer su mente, volteo su rostro faltaba aun para las doce de la noche, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras su mirada se haya concentrada en el arma que tenia entre las manos, _bloody rose_, era el nombre del arma con la cual cazaba aquellas criaturas, aquella misma arma con la que apunto a la joven de hermosos ojos cafés, a ella, la que se había marchado con un pura sangre, dejándole solamente una promesa sellada con sangre, una promesa que el mismo se preguntaba si sería capaz de llevar a cabo, esa pregunta había estado en su mente desde el momento que Yuki se marcho. Harto de recordar, se levanto y se preparo para salir, tenía el presentimiento que hoy sería una noche larga, dio un vistazo a la lista de vampiros buscados, la cerro y la tiro al suelo, estuvieran en la lista o no seguían siendo una amenaza, salió de su hogar y comenzó a deambular por las calles de la ciudad, la lluvia acariciaba su cabello platino, su andar nocturno y ausente lo llevo a una calle oscura, en donde el olor a humedad y sangre predominaba.

_BANG_

Al escuchar aquel impacto Corrió al lugar de donde el olor provenía, la poca luz solo le permitió apreciar una silueta, en el aire se hallaba el olor a cenizas, y en la mano de aquella sombra brillaba el arma culpable de aquel olor a muerte, la poca luz se fue, dejando solo la luz de la luna con la que Zero pudo observar como el arma ahora apuntaba hacia él.

El sonido del arma preparándose para disparar, coincidía con el minutero que indicaba los pocos segundos que faltaban para la media noche.

_BANG _

Zero se movió rápidamente, desenfundando su arma dispuesto a responder aquel ataque sin embargo el tiritar de las luces de la calle le permitió percatarse que ya no había nadie, dio un vistazo a todo el lugar, guardo su arma y continuo su rumbo, después de todo no era algo extraño encontrarse con mas cazadores aparte de él en aquella ciudad de paso.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, sin embargo se podía apreciar algunos rayos de luna que se colaban entre los nubarrones, aquella pequeña ciudad estaba infestada de cazadores, y vampiros nivel "e" nada que preocuparse realmente, aquellos ojos escarlata seguían con su paso tranquilo recorriendo aquella ciudad, después de todo…. solo estaba ahí por un motivo, y no debía distraerse con pequeñeces como aquel encuentro con el cazador de hace unos momentos, su silueta fue perdiéndose en las sombras vagantes que iban y venían buscando un lugar donde refugiarse.

**notas de autor**

Es mi primer Fanfic por favor disculpen los errores, prometo ir mejorando, reciban un cariñoso saludo.


	2. Rosa Roja

_..…poco a poco fue desabotonando la blusa hasta dejar descubierto su cuello, el dulce aroma que despedía me invitaba a tomarla entre mis brazos y beber de su delgado y delicado cuello, sus ojos me miraban con un extraño brillo, no había miedo en sus ojos, ella sabía de mi oculta naturaleza y aun así me veía con aquel brillo en su mirar, lentamente me acerque a ella , por un momento no hubo dudas, la tome entre mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, respire su aroma, ese instante valió para pensar que lo único que necesitaba era a ella, mi lengua recorrió suavemente su cuello, dejándome sentir la reacción que provocaba la húmeda caricia en ella, tratando de reprimir estos instintos animalescos busque la manera más suave que pude para hundir mis colmillos en aquella tersa piel, escuche un leve quejido, intente detenerme, sin embargo en ese instante ella me envolvió entre sus brazos, y en un susurro casi inescuchable pronuncio un nombre…_

_…..un nombre que no era el mío….._

_¿Por qué Yuki?_

_¿Por qué me dejaste tomar algo que nunca fue mío?_

…..

Zero abría sus ojos lentamente, ese sueño solo le había producido un molesto dolor de cabeza, se levanto de la cama y tomo una ducha, terminando de asearse se dirigió a la cocina, en donde un hombre lo recibía con una gran sonrisa.

-buenos días Kiryuu-kun…. Es bueno tenerte aquí aunque sea de vez en cuando.-

Zero solo movió la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa en donde ya se encontraba listo el desayuno, miro al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a él mientras que este le regalaba una sonrisa aun más grande que la del saludo.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto con un tono desconfiado.

-nada, nada es solo que es un buen día, el cielo es azul, el pasto verde…-

-déjate de rodeos Kaien y dile lo que le tienes que decir-

Cross y Zero voltearon al lugar en donde provenía la voz encontrándose con la figura ruda de Toga Yagari en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿decirme que?- pregunto Zero de mal humor, sabía que lo que le fueran a decir no iba ser nada bueno

- Zero…..- la voz de Cross se había tornado seria - la sociedad de cazadores y de vampiros, ha establecido que la clase nocturna sea restablecida, pero para eso, necesitamos contar con al menos un prefecto para seguridad de los alumnos de la clase diurna- Cross dio un suspiro- ….. Zero quiero que entiendas que es necesario no abortar el plan de comunión entre humanos y vampiros.-

Zero se levanto de la mesa y salió de aquel lugar, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando estupideces, Yagari lo retuvo pero Zero se soltó inmediatamente del fuerte agarre.

-que sensible te has vuelto Zero-kun- sonrió un joven que se hallaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo, Zero detuvo su caminar y miro al chico.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo sonriendo aquel joven, Zero pareció ignorarlo, puesto que continuo con su apurado caminar.

-ese muchacho….¿qué le has dicho Kaito?-

-nada Yagari-sensei solo lo he saludado- dijo el joven cazador con tono tranquilo.

-descuida Yagari, es normal que reaccione así, después de todo no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de Rido- suspiro Kaien.

-desde que dejo de vivir aquí en el instituto está más rebelde- menciono el pelinegro- …. Por cierto ¿qué hacia aquí tan temprano?-

-durmió aquí anoche, hay días en los que creo que la vieja costumbre gana y termina viniendo aquí- respondió Cross con una sonrisa.

Odiaba cuando su cuerpo hacia su voluntad, había llegado al instituto sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo había traicionado, había caminado hasta aquel lugar en donde los recuerdos rondaban como demonios en cada uno de los pasillos, aquellos recuerdos los cuales no podía arrancarse de la memoria, fueron esos mismos demonios los que lo habían obligado a irse a vivir solo, camino hacia el establo en donde se acostó en la paja como lo solía hacer antes… cuando Yuki estaba aun con él. Zero cerró los ojos, quería dormir para no sentir el hambre que había estado sintiendo últimamente, esa hambre que no era seseada con comida normal, ese apetito que solo era propia de las bestias nocturnas.

….sangre….. olía a sangre, abrió los ojos, el día había transcurrido y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el olor a sangre como anuncio de que la noche estaba próxima a llegar….. su cuerpo se estremeció, y sus colmillos comenzaban a ser notorios, se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde provenía el olor, era a las afueras del colegio donde un nido de nivel "e" tenia rodeada a una persona, no podía distinguir bien pues el extraño llevaba una capucha, enseguida saco a BloodyRose , el extraño no tardo en usa su arma y hacer ceniza a uno de los 4 nivel "e" que le tenían rodeado, los otros tres decidieron atacar juntos sin embargo Zero había disparado haciendo desaparecer a dos más del aquel grupo vampírico , el extraño volteo a ver a Zero, esta distracción por parte del evidente cazador provoco que el vampiro restante se colgara de su cuello, sin embargo como respuesta por parte del agredido el vampiro había recibido un disparo de su arma.

El extraño cayó de rodillas mirando al suelo, el olor a sangre provenía de él, las pupilas lilas del joven cazador se tornaron rojas, Zero llevo sus manos a la cabeza, tenía que controlarse, el sonido de un seguro de arma lo hizo mirar hacia enfrente dándose cuenta de que un arma lo apuntaba, era la misma arma que había visto la noche anterior, en ese instante pudo ver las rojas pupilas de su agresor que miraban directamente la marca que Zero tenía en el cuello, la roja mirada subió para encontrarse con las lilas pupilas.

-Kiryuu-kun- Cross llegaba con Kaito y Yagari, pero detuvieron su paso al contemplar la escena, la roja mirada vio uno a uno a los cazadores que acababan de llegar, su mirada se centro en Cross lo miraba detenidamente.

-¿quién eres?- el extraño volteo a ver al dueño de la voz, por un momento había olvidado al chico al cual apuntaba, su distracción había traído por consecuencia que ahora el joven cazador también le estuviera apuntando con su arma, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el extraño bajo su capucha, dejando ver a una joven de negra cabellera y piel morena

-_bloody Rose_- fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios casi como un susurro, seguidas por una sonrisa, Zero sostuvo con más firmeza su arma y apunto con más seguridad aquella chica.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?- una tercera voz había intervenido, la joven bajo su arma y miro al joven que le había hecho la pregunta, Cross y Yagari también se habían acercado.

-chicos no es manera de tratar a una jovencita y mucho menos si es un colega- había dicho Cross mientras hacía bajar su arma a Zero, -¿verdad Yagari?- el serio adulto estaba frente a frente con la joven, a lo que ella extendió su mano entregando un papel al cazador que se encontraba frente a ella, Yagari lo tomo y de manera inmediata lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer.

-y dinos por favor ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Kaien a la joven, la cual se había acercado colocando su mano en la mejilla del director regalando una suave caricia al rubio cazador

-Akai Rose –dijo mientras bajaba su mano y volteo a ver a Yagari

-Esta carta es de Kuran Kaname- dijo Yagari en un tono serio.

Ese nombre resonó en la memoria de Zero, el cual de manera inmediata miro a la joven sus miradas se cruzaron, esos ojos escarlatas, color sangre no le daban confianza, y al parecer no era el único que no le agradaba la presencia de la chica, Kaito Takamiya la veía con mirada recelosa.

-no has respondido mi pregunta ¿a qué has venido?- pregunto una vez mas Kaito exasperado

- a asegurarme de que este lugar sea seguro para cuando el nuevo gorrioncillo de Kuran regrese- dijo mientras miraba las sorprendidas amatistas de Zero -eso es todo lo que he venido hacer aquí Takamiya-sama- la mirada escarlata regreso Kaito mientras sonreía.

**Notas de Autor.**

Mis primeros capítulos son muy cortos, pero prometo que los siguientes serán un poco más largos, al menos eso tengo planeado.

Gracias a los que se han molestado en dar una miradita a esta historia.


	3. Grisáceo

_….un suspiro, un entrecejo fruncido, tu rostro es aun más bello cuando duermes, me pregunto el por qué de ese entrecejo, acaso ¿es por algo que estas soñando? ¿O algún pendiente de la asociación?, Últimamente te notas más pálido de lo normal ¿Qué sucede?...me he dado cuenta que es muy poco lo que te conozco, no se mucho de lo que te gusta o que es lo que más te desagrada….dime ¿Qué es lo que me hace ser tan especial como para que me regales esa bella sonrisa cuando estamos juntos?, ¿porque tu semblante es serio y frio frente a los demás? siempre dices que todo está bien, que no me preocupe, sin embargo la nostalgia dibujada en tu semblante me hace sentir preocupada…me hace sentir inútil….. a veces me pregunto el por qué de tu amor tan incondicional hacia a mí , ¿porque aun sabiendo que una parte de mi corazón nunca será tuya, me envuelves en tus brazos con un gesto tierno?… ¿porque a pesar de que sabes que una parte de mi me implora que regrese a lado de Zero me continuas mirando con aquellos ojos llenos de ternura?...¿qué hay en tu corazón?...¿algún día me dejaras ser tu compañera no solo en los momentos felices?...hermano… quiero estar a tu lado en aquellos momentos que sean difíciles para ti, quiero comprenderte, conocer tus sueños, tus anhelos, ver más allá de esa bella sonrisa que me brindas día a día._

_…..Kaname…_

_…. ¿alguna vez has dejado que alguien seque tus lagrimas?..._

_…_

…la puerta se cerró dejando en esa habitación solamente aquel joven vampiro, el cual abría sus ojos lentamente dejando ver una expresión triste, quería dejar que el sonido de la lluvia de esa gris tarde lo relajara, quería estar solo y pensar, olvidar un momento todos los problemas y los compromisos que tenía como rey de los vampiros, el aroma de Yuki estaba impregnado en aquella habitación…

Yuki…

el sería capaz de todo por verla sonreír, ella era lo que daba color aquella vida monocromática que él llevaba, Se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían formando pequeñas cascadas en los vidrios, le sorprendía lo semejante que lucían aquellas gotas de lluvia a las lagrimas que habían brotado de unos hermosos ojos escarlata años atrás … esas escarlatas las cuales lo hacían sentir nostálgico…cerro sus ojos, olvidando los anteriores pensamientos, quería disfrutar de ese oscuro paisaje sonoro, después de todo pronto regresaría a la academia, y los momentos tranquilos serian escasos, sin embargo valían la pena, porque su amada hermana volvería a sonreír, volvería a ser ella misma.

Su querida Yuki….

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con una mirada escarlata que lo observaba.

-entonces Kaname-sama te ha enviado para asegurarte que todo está seguro antes de que la clase nocturna regrese ¿verdad?- pregunto Kaien mirando a la chiquilla que se encontraba sentada frente a el.

-así es- dijo regalando una sonrisa al director de la academia Cross

-ese sujeto…..- susurro Kaito de mala gana, antes de salir de la sala.

Zero que había estado apartado de aquella platica, decidió seguir al molesto cazador y hacerle unas preguntas acerca de aquella joven, Kaito se hallaba en la puerta apoyado en un pilar observando aquel gris paisaje, desde que lo conocía había sido un tipo el cual siempre se encontraba a la defensiva, que detestaba la parte débil de las personas, Zero no podría decir que eran amigos, pero habían compartido algunos momentos cuando Ichiru y el eran apenas unos niños en ese entonces Takamiya Kaito era un joven rebelde bajo el cuidado de Yagari.

-¿qué quieres Kiryuu-kun?- pregunto un más tranquilo cazador

-¿Qué sabes exactamente de esa cazadora que no te agrada?- pregunto directamente Zero

- ¿estás preocupado por lo que le pueda hacer a tu querida vampiresa?... tranquilo….. No creo que sea capaz de hacer algo para dañarla, después de todo ¿no fue Kuran Kaname quien la envió aquí? -dijo Kaito mirando a Zero- sin embargo….-

-sin embargo hacer suposiciones adelantadas, puede causar actos imprudentes Takamiya-sama- dijo una tercera voz, los dos cazadores voltearon a ver a la joven que se hallaba recargada en el marco de la puerta- ¿tanto te preocupa él porque estoy con ese sujeto?- pregunto la escarlata mirando a un serio Kaito- está bien, te lo diré,….yo….. Estoy en deuda con Kuran-san…. Y él decidió que era momento de cobrar esa vieja deuda. - la mirada de aquellos ojos escarlata había mostrado tristeza ante las palabras que había dicho, pero inmediatamente cambio a una mirada seria- …eso es todo. ….. Después de que salde esa deuda todo se acaba entre él y yo- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al ver a Kaito caminar hacia dentro del instituto, mostrando desinterés en la justificación que le había dado.

-_nunca va cambiar-_ pensó aquella morena -así que tu eres Zero Kiryuu- dijo con una sonrisa mirando al chico que se hallaba enfrente de ella- ayer no me pude presentar correctamente mi nombre es Akai Rose Cazadora de Vampiros, espero que podamos trabajar en absoluta cordialidad- dijo en un tono amable.

-no me interesa trabajar con una persona enviada por Kuran- se expreso con un tono frio el joven de cabellos plateados mientras le daba la espalda a la pelinegra para caminar rumbo a su hogar, estaba harto de aquel instituto y todos los problemas que lo rodeaban.

-así que Yuki-sama tenía razón después de todo- el caminar de Zero se detuvo al escuchar aquel nombre- eres una persona difícil Kiryuu-san- el joven cazador retomo sus pasos dejando en aquella entrada a la joven.

-¿sabías que ella vendría?- pregunto serio Yagari

-Kaname-sama me comento que mandaría alguien para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en calma para cuando él y Yuki regresaran, incluso me propuso que ese alguien fuera el prefecto que apoyara a Kiryuu-kun por un tiempo, sin embargo no creí que fuera Akai Rose la persona elegida por Kaname-sama- sonrió el rubio

-¿crees que vaya haber alguna complicación para Zero-kun, teniéndola a ella tan cerca?-pregunto Yagari de manera seria mientras miraba al pensativo cazador que se hallaba a su lado

-no lo creo- la mirada de Cross se tornaba seria-el y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca ha habido una complicación, así que supongo que será lo mismo con ella… después de todo…. ella y yo somos parecidos- dijo con voz melancólica, mientras colocaba su mano en el lugar en que la joven lo había acariciado.


	4. Desconfianza

…_..había estado mas ausente de lo común, deambulaba por la casa hablando solo, no dormía… ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?... Onisan y yo le preguntábamos a Mamá que es lo que sucedía con nuestro padre, sin embargo ella sonreía y nos decía que eran cosas del trabajo. Una tarde mi madre había salido así que yo lleve la comida a mi padre, toque la puerta de su estudio y con voz alegre me dijo que pasara, era la primera vez que me dejaba entrar en aquel lugar, su estudio era un sitio en donde Onisan y yo teníamos prohibido jugar, deje la bandeja de comida en una silla y contemple un poco mas aquel lugar lleno de libros y hojas tiradas por el suelo, varias armas de cazador se hayan colgadas en la pared y unas más en la gran mesa frente a mi padre._

_-kai-chan, acércate- camine lentamente hacia él, no quería mover nada de aquel lugar en donde mi padre hacia sus experimentos -mira- me dijo mostrándome un arma plateada que se encontraba envuelta en un pañuelo que sostenía entre sus manos, aun recuerdo lo hermoso que me pareció aquel color plateado que hacia brillar aquel invento de mi padre, todos aquellos detalles que había colocado en ella la hacía lucir tan hermosa, nadie podría pensar que aquella exquisita pieza de arte podría ser un utensilio de muerte -¿te gusta Kai-chan?- pregunto mi padre, no dude en mover la cabeza a manera de afirmación, sin pensarlo la tome en mis manos, arrebatándosela a mi progenitor._

_-Kai-san que estas….- los ojos de padre parecían sorprendidos al verme sostener aquella arma, se acerco a mí y me contemplo con una tierna mirada mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, teniendo así de cerca aquel invento pude observar la hermosa caligrafía de mi padre tallada en aquella arma._

_-Bloody Rose-dijo con voz tranquila mientras acariciaba con ternura mi cabello._

_- …. Ese es su nombre- recalco mi padre con una hermosa sonrisa._

…_._

…sabanas destendidas, llevaba una semana de haber llegado aquella pequeña ciudad, después de la generosa insistencia del director se encontraba viviendo en aquel instituto, se levanto pese al sueño que aun tenia, miro el reloj que se hallaba en el buro eran las 8:00 de la mañana, se aseo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde aun no había nadie, al parecer era la primera en levantarse. Más tarde se escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina.

-buenos días Cross-sama- dijo la chica en tono serio sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-buenos días Akai-chan- dijo sonriendo al ver aquella cazadora- hasta que uno de mis hijos es madrugador- comento animado, observando los platillos que ya se hallaban en la mesa.

-¿hijos?..- pregunto la chica confundida

-si Zero….-

-¿Zero-kun? entonces…- Cross miraba el rostro confundido de aquella chica.

- tuve la oportunidad de cuidar a Zero desde muy pequeño, así que de alguna manera lo considero como si fuera mi hijo- respondió Cross sonriendo ante la expresión de Akai.

La mañana paso tranquilamente en el instituto Cross, Yagari y Kaito habían partido desde la noche anterior para atender unos asuntos del consejo y Zero no había ido desde el día que Akai había llegado.

-Kiryuu-kun….- dijo la chica distrayendo de sus lecturas a Kaien

-¿disculpa?- dijo un confundido Cross

-¿cómo llego _Bloody Rose_ a manos de Kiryuu-kun?- pregunto la chica mirando fijamente a Kaien.

-yo se la di- dijo de manera tranquila sabía lo que ella intentaba decirle- cuando se me asigno el trabajo de ser el encargado de la institución que custodiaría humanos y vampiros, el jefe de la asamblea me entrego dos armas a pesar de que yo contaba ya con una, _Bloody Rose y Artemis_, tiempo después llegaron Yuki-chan y Zero-kun a mi vida y decidí que ellos fueran los custodios de aquellas armas, ya que después de todo ellos son como mis hijos ….. Se podría decir que esas armas son la herencia que les podría dejar como padre-

-pero…-

-están en buenas manos, _Artemis y Bloody Rose_, se que Zero y Yuki no las utilizarían de manera incorrecta- sonrió el rubio a la chica de semblante serio que se hallaba frente a él. -dime ¿no has visto a Zero últimamente en los rondines que das por la ciudad en las noches?-Kaien cambio de tema

-si algunas noches le he visto cumpliendo su deber como cazador-dijo Akai relajando su semblante.

-Akai-chan…. Pronto comenzaran las clases y el edificio de la clase nocturna casi está levantado, ¿Qué harás Cuándo se terminen los preparativos para que Kaname-sama regrese?-

-Kuran-san aun no me ha dado instrucciones precisas de lo que hare pero…-

- en este colegio siempre habrá un lugar, por si quieres quedarte como alumna, quizá hasta podrías ayudar a Zero-kun como prefecta- dijo Cross con una gran sonrisa, un escalofrió que recorrió su medula espinal, la sonrisa se desvaneció al voltear y encontrarse con un muy molesto Zero que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-agradezco su oferta Cross-sama, sin embargo no puedo aceptarla porque…- dijo Akai parándose y caminando hacia donde estaba Zero- ….Kiryuu-kun ya tiene una compañera, ¿no es verdad Kiryuu-kun?- la joven salió de la habitación dejando a Cross y a un más molesto Zero.

-¿para eso querías que viniera? ¿Para decirme que esa chica va ser prefecta?- reclamo el molesto peli plata.

-no….. Zero-kun las clases comenzaran pronto, y me preguntaba ¿si estarías dispuesto a regresar a vivir aquí el instituto?- pregunto un serio Kaien-si no aceptas no hay cuidado siempre y cuando llegues temprano a tus clases…- sonrió el director tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

- regresare- dijo cortante el peli plateado, mirando al suelo, había algo extraño con aquella chica y sería mejor tenerla vigilada.

-Rose-san….. ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de ella?- pregunto Cross adivinando los pensamientos del joven cazador.

- sus registros aparecen como extraviados en los archivos de los cazadores …..y a pesar de que ella es un cazador….. El color de sus ojos….aquellos ojos…son del mismo color que los ojos de aquellas criaturas …también .. "_el olor de su sangre me recuerda al de ese sujeto_" - la mirada de Zero se mantenía baja -.. Nada, simplemente no confió en ella-

Se hallaba sentada bajo un árbol, un carboncillo que se deslizaba delicadamente en un cuaderno la mantenía ocupada, aun era temprano para dar su rondín por aquel pequeño condado, no había en si nada de qué preocuparse…..sin embargo….aquel chico Zero le estaba causando demasiados problemas…..

_Flashback_

…_..Caminar lento, al parecer solamente sería una noche mas, tenía que admitir que le gustaba esa oportunidad de poder caminar bajo la luna y disfrutar del esplendor de la noche, sin embargo detuvo su andar, un enervante olor a sangre comenzó a penetrar por cada uno de sus poros….podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón….. una presión en el pecho…. corrió hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel olor, encontrándose con el joven cazador peli plateado el cual era atacado por un nivel "E", un disparo lanzo lejos aquel vampiro, Zero volteo para ver a quien lo había ayudado, encontrándose con una roja mirada, su agresor aun se haya con vida, y las balas de aquella chica no parecían hacerle nada, Bloody Rose se hallaba tirada distante de él, no podía levantarse no era por la herida que le había hecho aquel vampiro, sino a la debilidad causada por la falta de alimento, y su necedad para tomar las pastillas que Kaien le había dado, de repente un símbolo conocido apareció en el aire, era la rosa que aparecía cuando Bloody Rose hacia su trabajo, sin embargo aun podía ver su arma tirada en el suelo, la vista comenzaba a nublarse…. Y de repente todo estuvo oscuro._

_Akai observo a Zero y noto lo pálido que se hallaba, era obvio que aquel chico sufría el mal que aquejaba aquellos que se negaban a sus instintos animalescos, se acerco y se puso a la altura del desmayado cazador reviso el bolsillo de la gabardina que llevaba Zero, hallando las tabletas Blxxxv66 Epsilon, sin pensarlo dos veces las introdujo en la boca del chico, tapándole la nariz y la boca, obligándolo a tragar aquel suplemento de sangre, pronto se encontró con unos ojos lilas que la observaban con un frio detenimiento, así que decidió soltarlo._

_-es mejor que te alimentes sino tu trabajo como cazador se verá afectado- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar._

_-tu arma… - dijo Zero_

_Akai volteo a verlo con mirada seria_

_-se supone que solo Artemis y Bloody Rose pueden sacar el sello de la rosa…. ¿Cómo_…..-

_-la respuesta es sencilla- dijo Akai sonriendo –solo que_….._explicarlo aun es doloroso-_

_Fin Flashback_

Sabía que alguien la observaba, eran una vez más las lilas pupilas de aquel chico, esa fría mirada no la intimidaba, lo contrario, producía en ella el deseo de protegerle quizá por que esa mirada le era sumamente familiar.

Los ojos cafés contemplaban una foto que se asomaba entre los archivos revueltos en su escritorio, un hombre delgado alto de cabello negro y ojos azules, con un semblante alegre abrazaba a una seria y sonrojada chica de negra pupila y cabello castaño, mientras, un pequeño de castaña cabellera y ojos azules tenía tomado de la mano a la niña de negros cabellos y escarlata mirada, la cual sonreía viendo a sus padres.

-¿de verdad cree que podemos confiar en Rose-san?- dijo el chico rubio el cual ordenaba los papeles que se hallaban en el escritorio- ella aun está molesta con usted, ¿no es así Kaname-sama? nadie mejor que usted sabe lo impulsiva que es, tal vez ella no es la indicada para este trabajo, quizá…..-

-Aidou…. Te voy a pedir que no digas nada malo acerca de Akai-dijo el castaño mientras seguía contemplando la foto, y con gesto tierno acaricio lentamente el rostro de la niña de la foto y una sonrisa se dibujo en el serio rostro de aquel bello vampiro.

- lo lamento…Kaname-sama-


	5. Incondicional

…_..siempre fue una persona seria, cuando lo conocí admito que no me agrado, su mirada infundía temor, siempre se hallaba rodeado de adultos que lo único que hacían era hablar y hablar, recuerdo el día en que nos hallábamos Ruka, Kain y yo jugando en el arenero, se acerco y nos pregunto si podía jugar con nosotros, al principio me negué, no me gustaba aquella fría mirada que tenia, pese a mi terquedad Kain y Ruka me persuadieron, sin embargo antes de que comenzáramos a jugar un hombre se lo llevo….. Al parecer Kaname-sama no podía perder el tiempo jugando…después de la muerte de sus padres, los adultos lo rodeaban con más insistencia "lamentándose" la pérdida de los señores Kuran, diciendo lo buenos que ellos habían sido y lo mucho que les afectaba su muerte, acto seguido le presentaban a una bella joven con el fin de un matrimonio muy conveniente, la mirada de Kaname-sama era más fría y triste que la de aquel niño que lo conocí en el arenero….. Fue en ese momento que me propuse convertirme en su amigo, su compañero, una persona con la que él pudiera contar incondicionalmente, y con el tiempo comenzamos a ser más los que le tomamos simpatía, de tal manera que nos propusimos cuidarlo y serle fiel hasta el último momento, lamentablemente a pesar de que ya no se encontraba solo la expresión triste en el no cambiaba._

…_, esperábamos en aquella sala llena de cazadores, algunos nos veían con expresión osca otros simplemente nos ignoraban, Kaname-sama miraba con aquellos ojos tan propios de el a la personita que se hallaba parada en la silla frente a el… fue el acto siguiente de aquella pequeña lo que me permitió conocer esa bella expresión que tanto deseaba ver en el rostro de Kaname-sama,….. Ella había tomado entre sus manitas el rostro de mi señor y le había dado un beso en la mejilla._

_-ya no estés triste por favor- dijo con tono ingenuo mientras sonreía a Kaname-sama, fue en ese instante que el semblante serio había sido suplantado por una mirada tierna y una sonrisa cálida que iluminaban aquel blanco rostro….._

_Fue en ese momento que ella se convirtió en una persona importante para el…_

…

-por favor has algo, lleva más de dos semanas leyendo ese libro- dijo Aidou señalando un pequeño ejemplar que se hallaba tirado en medio de aquella elegante sala.

- es que…-dijo una molesta Yuki

-siempre estas distraída, a pesar de que Ruka y yo intentamos ayudarte, pareciera que no estás interesada- dijo el chico con voz desesperada mientras reprendía a la castaña que se hallaba frente a él- por favor Kaname-sama dile algo- suplico el rubio al joven que se hallaba sentado en medio de ellos.

-hermano, yo ….. Lo lamento mucho, es solo que…-dijo Yuki, mientras Kaname se levantaba del sillón para acercarse a la joven.

-Yuki tienes que portarte bien, y hacer caso a Aidou y a Ruka ¿sí?-dijo Kaname mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la frente de aquella chica -ahora tengo que partir, pero regreso más tarde, hasta que regrese…..Aidou te dejo encargado de Yuki- Dijo con voz seria el joven castaño

-pero ella siempre….-

-confió en ti Aidou- recalco con autoridad el vampiro.

-está bien Kaname-sama-dijo Aidou con resignación.

El serio joven salió de la habitación dejando a la castaña y al rubio

-no intentes hacer nada extraño esta vez- dijo con voz de suplica el chico.

-no sé de qué estás hablando Aidou-sempai- sonrió la joven traviesamente.

Detrás de la puerta se hallaba Kaname, el cual solamente sonreía, sabia de todas las ocasiones en las que Yuki había abandonado aquella casa, y los problemas que había causado a su amigo, sin embargo, no podía decirle nada ya que él era el responsable de que ella se sintiera enjaulada.

-pronto las cosas cambiaran- susurro aquel joven antes de partir hacia su destino.

Eran un poco más de las 6 de la tarde, Yuki se encontraba acostada en el suelo, en la mano tenía el dichoso libro que tanto problema le había traído con Aidou, sin embargo por más que lo leía no hallaba sentido a lo que decía aquel libro, nunca había sido buena para la lectura …se levanto, comenzó a recoger todas las hojas y libros que se hallaban tirados en el suelo, se sentía encerrada, había momentos en los que sentía que se asfixiaba en aquel lugar, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que había convencido a Aidou para salir sin permiso, sin embargo esas ganas de escapar se volvían cada vez más constantes, ese sentimiento le dolía, sabía que ella debería estar ahí incondicionalmente para Kaname, sin embargo, la otra parte de su corazón la llamaba constantemente, podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Zero llamándola, a pesar de esto ella sabía que la persona con la que realmente deseaba estar era con Kaname.

El sonido de la puerta abriendo llamo su atención, una joven rubia entraba a la habitación.

-Yuki-sama, la cena esta lista-anuncio

-gracias Ruka-san- dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa

-…..¿está preocupada por Kaname-sama?- se atrevió a preguntar la hermosa vampiresa, parándose a lado de Yuki

-sí, últimamente está muy pálido, y llega a casa muy tarde- suspiro -….Ruka-san ¿sabes a donde va Kaname-sama?-

-me temo que no, Kaname-sama siempre ha sido muy discreto en cuanto a las personas o lugares que visita- menciono la rubia viendo con ternura a la que alguna vez consideró su rival. -pero si se algo- dijo con voz seria -….el estará bien en la medida que Yuki-sama este bien, el siempre regresara a casa si usted lo recibe con esa sonrisa que hace que los ojos de mi señor brillen- dijo con tono nostálgico la joven rubia.

-Ruka-san ¿tu siempre le has querido verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar Yuki viendo la sorprendida expresión que se hallaba en la joven Ruka.

-así es…..es por eso que le pido que cuide bien de él y aclare aquellos sentimientos encontrados en usted lo más rápido posible- dijo Ruka con tono tierno, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Lo hare Ruka-san- dijo Yuki en voz baja una vez que la rubia vampiresa había salido de la habitación, al parecer su comportamiento había delatado a esos sentimientos mezclados que había en ella, ¿y si Kaname-sama se hallaba extraño por eso?, quizá ello lo había lastimado…..no…..a él no…. No quería pensarse una vez más como la causante del dolor de su hermano, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, seguida de mas lagrimas y unos cuantos sollozos; el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, se había escuchado, sin embargo eso no era lo que capturo la atención de la joven, sino el abrazo que la envolvía.

-ya no estés triste por favor- susurro una tierna voz-

-Kaname-sama….- Yuki volteo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su hermano, sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, ella quería estar a su lado, quería permanecer junto él en la eternidad que le quedaba de vida….

Podía contemplar perfectamente la luna, desde aquel lugar, cerró los ojos un momento sabía que el haber regresado aquel sitio, haría resurgir a los demonios del pasado que tanto había intentado olvidar…. Un olor conocido…..abrió los ojos para encontrarse, con una delicada figura sentada a su lado, una mirada escarlata que miraba fijamente la luna, mientras sus negros cabellos danzaban al compás del aire de otoño.

-hoy solo quiero ser una chica, sentada junto a un chico, mientras contempla la luna- dijo casi en un susurro sin dejar de ver aquel cielo, Zero no dijo nada simplemente volvió su mirar aquel astro nocturno, dentro de poco las clases iniciarían y las largas noches regresarían

…

Bueno pues ¡el 5 to capitulo arriba!, agradecimientos especiales a Katina-12 y solcithooh quienes me han motivado con sus rewies para que continúe con esta historia.


	6. Promesas Rotas

…_.miradas incomodas, murmullos descorteces, a donde quiera que fuera siempre estaba rodeado de ellos, mi naturaleza parecía ofender a más de una persona.. en ese entonces era un niño, y no comprendía del todo aquella guerra entre vampiros y cazadores, mis padres siempre me hablaron de un mundo en el que la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros era posible, sin embargo ese mundo se rompió en el instante que la sangre de mi madre fue derramada por su propia gente al intentar defenderme de aquel cruel destino al cual había sido sentenciado, fue ese día en el que la venganza se convirtió en mi única meta, aquellas ideas utópicas de mis padres solo habían sido mentiras, a partir de ese momento sin haberlo planeado elegí un bando en esa guerra, me convertí en un cazador, la reputación de frio asesino de vampiros me precedía , ya no había miradas, ni murmullos descorteces mi naturaleza no volvió a ser cuestionada._

_-acaso…. ¿piensas seguirme todo el día?- me pregunto aquella vampiresa que había estado vigilando, creí que no se había percatado de mi presencia, camino hacia donde me encontraba parado, esos hermosos ojos cafés me miraban, el brillo en ellos me había paralizado, vi como lentamente poso su mano en mi mejilla, – por favor no me juzgues por mi naturaleza- había dicho en un tono triste, algo en mi se remonto aquella época de miradas y murmullos, baje el rostro – mi nombre es Juri Kuran- dijo tomando mi mano y regalándome una gran sonrisa….._

_En ese instante pensé en la ligera posibilidad de que mis padres no me habían mentido._

…_.._

...observando, se había dormido en el sillón después de llegar de su rondín nocturno, Kaien Cross la miraba, lucia tan tranquila, se preguntaba cuantas cosas en común había entre ellos, el sabia de los momentos difíciles que Akai había pasado siendo apenas una niña, y de alguna manera justificaba la actitud que tomaba la chica en ciertas ocasiones y aquella mirada cazadora aquella mirada que le hacía recordar a un Kaien Cross joven y molesto, se quito el poncho verde característico en él y la cubrió.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de aquel cuarto, tratando de evitar ver aquellos reflejos Akai, dio la vuelta, provocando una caída, se tallo los ojos, para poder despertar, se levanto y acomodo las almohadas del sofá, fue entonces cuando se percato de aquel poncho verde, lo tomo con ternura y se fue a su habitación en donde tomo una ducha antes de bajar a agradecerle a Cross.

-buenos días -dijo entrando a la cocina, una mirada lila se hallaba sentada en la mesa,- buenos días Kiryuu-san- saludo amablemente, antes de sentarse.

-Kai-chan buenos días- había saludado, el rubio desde la cocina, la mirada de Akai había mostrado sorpresa ante la forma que Cross la había llamado, una ligera sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, miraba la ventana que daba al patio, cierto brillo en aquellas escarlatas, no había pasado desapercibido por Zero que se mantenía atento a los gestos de aquella chica, sintiéndose observada volteo, encontrándose una vez más con la seria mirada del platino, fue en ese momento que el joven cazador se percato del hermoso y largo cabello azabache que caía por los hombros de la chica.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por la mirada del chico.

-no –dijo de manera seria mientras su vista se posaba en la venta.

-es un buen día- menciono una tercera voz que se había incorporado a la mesa. –por qué no aprovechas y das una vuelta por la ciudad, supongo que aun no sabes cuánto tiempo estarás aquí verdad Akai-chan además este es el último fin de semana antes de que las clases comiencen, deberías aprovecharlo- sonrió Cross

-le agradezco su preocupación Cross-sama pero le recuerdo que yo estoy aquí cumpliendo una misión y solamente me debo concentrar en ello- dijo la chica devolviéndole una sonrisa a Kaien

El desayuno continuo en absoluta tranquilidad.

-bueno juventud les toca lavar los trastes- rio Cross mientras daba brincos por el desayunador, provocando desconcierto en la chica, y una cara larga en Zero, había veces que Cross se comportaba de una manera muy extraña.

Akai comenzó a lavar los trastes, mientras Zero los secaba, el silencio entre ambos comenzaba a ser incomodo desde ambos puntos de vista, en un falso movimiento de Zero, el cuchillo que secaba lo había cortado, dejando una escandalosa mancha roja sobre la toalla.

-demonios- dijo el chico cubriendo la herida, cuando de repente, una mano lo jalaba al lavabo, Akai lavaba la herida con sumo cuidado.

-con eso bastara para que no se infecte- dijo mientras colocaba una bandita en la el dedo de Zero.- siempre llevo con migo una porque en ocasiones suelo ser muy torpe- le menciono la chica mientras salía de la cocina, dejando a un callado Zero.

El corazón le latía de manera acelerada, necesitaba llegar a su habitación cuanto antes, el olor de aquella sangre comenzaba hacer estragos en ella como aquella noche en la que había ayudado al joven cazador, sentía que no podría lograrlo…. demasiado tarde…..había caído a mitad del pasillo ¿Por qué estaba pasando aquello?¿Por qué? De repente unos brazos la levantaron y la metieron a una habitación.

-toma- dijo entregándole un vaso de agua color roja

- no lo necesito - rechazo la chica mientras intentaba pararse, pero había sido inútil una vez mas había caído, sin embargo la caída había sido amortiguada, Akai reconocía el aroma de la persona que la sostenía entre sus brazos

-no seas terca- dijo la voz

- ….Kaito-kun…- se abrazo fuertemente del chico, sus dedos se enterraban en la espalda de aquel joven cazador, la respiración agitada, el sudor frio recorriéndole por el rostro, el dolor, el sufrimiento se podía observar en aquellas rojas orbes, de repente Akito dejo de sentir la presión de sus dedos en su espalda, la respiración se tranquilizo.

-se ha quedado dormida- dijo una tercera voz

-¿Por qué?...…ella …..¿Tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto? - pregunto Kaito desesperado, al rubio cazador que se hallaba frente a él.

- Takamiya-kun…..- susurro seriamente el director mientras asentía con la cabeza a la pregunta aquel desesperado chico le había formulado – después de todo….. Ella es un nivel "D"…..- dijo Kaien mientras acariciaba la mejilla de aquella desvanecida chica.

_-Mama ¿por que nos ven de esa manera?- había preguntado la pequeña de ojos escarlatas_

_-porque no comprenden lo especial que eres Kai-chan- sonrió la joven de negros ojos mientras miraba a su pequeña, que comenzaba a correr hacia dos niños._

_-Kaito-kun, mama ya me ha explicado por qué las personas siempre me miran de esa manera- dijo la pequeña sonriéndole al niño mayor que ella._

_-y…. ¿cuál es la respuesta?- pregunto con curiosidad el otro pequeño que era aproximadamente de su edad._

_- porque ellos no entienden lo especial que soy- dijo con tono orgulloso_

_-¿lo especial que eres?... ahora lo entiendo, ¿te refieres a tu torpeza? o ¿al extraño color de tus ojos?- dijo Kaito con voz seria _

_- que dices Kaito-kun… hace pocos días te escuche decir que te parecían unos ojos muy hermosos -dijo una caballero que se acercaba a los niños, sonriendo satisfecho por el sonrojo de su hijo mayor_

_-Tenshi -sama- sonrió la pequeña al ver al señor que se acercaba a sus dos amigos. _

_- Kaito-kun, Akito-kun ¿verdad que ustedes cuidaran de Kai-chan y Kuroi-kun?- pregunto el cazador a sus hijos para después contemplar con mirada tierna a la pequeña que se hallaba a lado de su hijo mayor._

_- Akai-san y Kuroi-san los protegerán de igual manera… así como tú nos has cuidado Tenshi-sama- dijo un hombre de ojos azules mientras se acercaba a los niños-… deben cuidar el uno del otro como si los cuatro fueran hermanos…. ¿puedo confiar en que lo harán?- pregunto el hombre de ojos azules mientras se ponía a la altura del mayor de los pequeños…_

Kaito miraba a la joven que se hallaba acostada en su habitación

-¿Por qué estas de lado de ese sujeto?- dijo en un leve susurro

-tengo que pagar mi deuda- respondió la chica, los ojos escarlatas comenzaban abrirse lentamente -después de todo si sigo con vida es gracias a él- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿crees que no lo sé?...- reclamo el joven cazador sin mirar a la chica y sentándose en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus piernas- yo…si yo no me hubiera ido… si esa noche en el balcón yo…- susurro

-tú y yo cargamos con el mismo dolor ¿no es así Kaito-kun?- dijo Akai abrazando al chico que se hallaba sentado – ambos cargamos con ese dolor de haber tenido que fingir que no hubo remordimiento ni lagrimas a la hora de lastimar a nuestros seres amados- dijo en forma de susurro la oji escarlata, un susurro que había sido mas para ella, que para el chico que tenía entre sus brazos

La lluvia comenzaba a caer….

Zero se hallaba en el establo, mirando fijamente la bandita en su dedo

_-"hoy solo quiero ser una chica, sentada junto a un chico, mientras contempla la luna"- _esa frase había estado resonando en su cabeza desde aquella noche ….¿Qué significaba ser solamente un chico? …

_-_realmente es extraña- susurro Zero mientras cerraba los ojos y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

...

bueno este cap ya es un poquito mas largo, espero me sigan leyendo, nos vemos pronto en el cap 7 un agradecimiento especial a Solcithood por sus lindos Rewies


	7. Mirada Triste

…_.pasos inseguros, tu caminar se detuvo de golpe en el momento que me viste recargado en la pared de aquel largo y oscuro pasillo, se supone que esa noche yo estaría en el instituto._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunte con tono autoritario, no respondiste, continuaste tu caminar, dejándome en aquel pasillo, no supe cómo fue pero te tenía acorralada contra la pared._

_-¿por qué?- pregunte una vez más, exigía que me dieras una justificación de ese repentino acto de abandono, apreté con más fuerza tus muñecas, estabas cabizbaja, eso me enojo mas ya que impedías que adivinara el motivo de esa huida frustrada._

_-ni siquiera les tienes confianza- dijiste en un susurro sin dejar de ver el suelo - ellos nunca han cuestionado tu aferro a esa chiquilla, incluso estando ustedes en ese instituto me he enterado que te has tenido que alimentar de Ruka, porque has estado a punto de cometer una estupidez- tus rojas orbes me miraban fijamente, podía notar tu enojo -al menos podrías decirles la verdad acerca de ti o mínimo acerca de Yuki-sama- soltaste con una decepcionada voz._

_-no puedo- fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de soltarte, mire como volvías a colocarte aquella pequeña maleta en tu espalda, nuestras miradas se cruzaron dejándome ver como una gruesa lagrima rodaba por tu mejilla, ese instante valió para sentirme perturbado, intranquilo, incluso culpable._

_- ….yo decidí quedarme a tu lado, porque pensaba que lo más importante para ti era construir un mundo en el que vampiros y humanos pudieran vivir en armonía- una vez más bajaste la mirada -….. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que ese mundo solo le pertenece a Yuki…. tu gente ni siquiera te importa- tus pasos dejaron de ser inseguros…. una vez más intente tomarte de la muñeca….._

_Olvidaba lo hábil que eras… _

…_apuntándome con tu arma, tus furiosas escarlatas me decían que volvías adoptar el papel de cazador y que esa noche yo sería tu presa._

_-te odio Kaname Kuran- _

_Fue lo último que dijiste antes de perderte en aquel oscuro pasillo._

…_..aquel día no había ido al instituto…._

…_..quería verte…_

…_._

…. Valijas, los pasillos de aquella elegante mansión se hallaban repletos de valijas, los sirvientes subían y bajaban buscando las pertenencias de sus hermosos amos, puesto que esa misma tarde regresarían al instituto Cross.

-¿por qué no dejas que alguien más lo haga?- pregunto un castaño mientras observaba a la joven que doblaba y guardaba con sumo cuidado sus pertenencias.

-no…. Quiero hacerlo yo sola Kaname-sama- dijo Yuki mientras sonreía a su hermano, el cual se acercaba a ella para envolverla en sus brazos.

-…. es por esa sonrisa que decidí que era momento de regresar al instituto- murmuro el joven vampiro. – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Yuki?- pregunto el castaño a una sonrojada Yuki.

-lo que quieras hermano- dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba las manos que la mantenían abrazada.

-nunca dejes de sonreír- susurro el hermoso joven antes de plantar un tierno beso en la blanca mejilla de su amada.

-si eso es lo que quieres, lo hare, yo…..yo quiero serte útil, aunque sea en algo mínimo como sonreír….- respondió la chica mientras bajaba la mirada, se sentía avergonzada, ella realmente quería poder ayudar a su hermano… unas delicadas manos, la tomaban por el rostro haciendo que Yuki se encontrara con una castaña mirada que la contemplaba con ternura.

- sin ti estaría perdido- sonrió Kaname, mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro de la sonrojada chica, Yuki sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, lentamente cerro sus orbes, el corazón le latía de manera acelerada, podía sentir la suave respiración de Kaname en su rostro, por primera vez no quería pensar en el después ni en el antes, solo deseaba disfrutar aquel dulce suceso.

-Kaname-sama ya está todo lis….- Aidou había entrado al cuarto, encontrándose con una fría mirada por parte de Kaname, y una muy sonrojada Yuki que se escondía entre los brazos de su hermano –lo siento…..- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación antes de que Kaname lo calcinara con aquella furiosa mirada.

-¿qué sucede Hanabusa?- pregunto Akatsuki, al ver a un sonrojado oji verde salir con prisa de la habitación de Yuki.

-nada- suspiró Aidou al joven de ojos cafés

- Aidou-kun ¿ya has informado a Kaname-sama que todo listo para partir?- pregunto una voz femenina que se aproximaba a los jóvenes vampiros.

-pues eso intente pero…- el sonrojo volvía apoderarse del rostro del rubio, al recordar la escena que había interrumpido. -….diablos ¿por qué no toque la puerta?- dijo Aidou olvidando a los jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él.

La mirada seria de Akatsuki Kain, contemplaba a la delicada figura que se hallaba a su lado, no podía soportar ver aquella expresión triste en el níveo rostro de Ruka.

-es mejor adelantarnos- dijo Kain acariciando el rubio cabello de la chica y rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-si, Kain tiene razón, es mejor adelantarnos- sonrió el rubio a Ruka, se había percatado de que había cometido una indiscreción, después de todo tanto él como Kain sabían perfectamente que aquella hermosa vampiresa aun estaba enamorada de Kaname. –Vamos, vamos- dijo animado el rubio joven mientras empujaba a sus amigos.

Su corazón latía de manera acelerada y podía sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, miraba al joven que se encontraba dormido a su lado, ¿Cómo había llegado a esa habitación?...los recuerdos de la tarde anterior llegaban a ella, ahora lo recordaba, un gesto tierno se dibujo en su moreno rostro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de aquel castaño, intento levantarse sin despertar al cazador, se coloco las botines y camino rumbo a la puerta.

-no te hagas ideas estúpidas- murmuro el castaño sin voltear a ver a la joven que se hallaba frente a la puerta.

-lo sé… sin embargo… gracias por lo de ayer- dijo con firmeza, mientras salía del cuarto, cerró la puerta de la habitación y comenzó acomodarse la ropa que traía….

-menos mal que no hay nadie- murmuro la chica con una sonrisa

Error…..

se percato de la desconcertada mirada que la observaba, las lilas pupilas de Zero se hallaban frente a ella, sintió como el sonrojo se apoderaba no solo de sus mejillas si no de su rostro entero.

-yo…. No es lo que crees… bueno no sé qué es lo que crees pero te aseguro que …..- dijo con voz apenada la cazadora, jamás había pasado por una situación así, no sabía que decir o que hacer.

- ¿con que a eso te referías con ser solamente una chica?- soltó el platino mientras continuaba con su caminata.

-maldita sea- bufo la chica, se sentía estúpida, corrió a su habitación en donde se dio un baño….al parecer iba ser un día largo.

-_Qué diablos había sido eso_- pensó Zero mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol –_esa habitación era de Kaito-san ¿por qué esa chiquilla salía de su habitación a esa hora de la mañana?..._ - el no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y sabia que quizá de ahora en adelante así seria, pues a partir de ese día volvería a ser el prefecto de la clase diurna y el guardián para la clase nocturna, desde ese día volvería a ver a aquellas bestia con forma humana desfilar por ese instituto, y el olor a BLxxxv66 Épsilon volvería a inundar el dormitorio de la luna…. esa noche Yuki regresaría… acaso ¿era momento de cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho aquella noche en la que ella decidió unirse a las bestias nocturnas?.

La mañana había pasado de manera rápida, y ahora se encontraba contemplando aquel vespertino paisaje, observo al joven que se hallaba a su lado, y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, el recuerdo de la cercanía de su rostro con la de aquel hermoso joven aun tenia estragos en su palpitar.

-¿qué sucede Yuki? ¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto Kaname volteando a ver a la joven que lo observaba.

Un nuevo sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Yuki, debido a que el vampiro la había descubierto viéndole.

-no…..no es eso-dijo Yuki mientras jugueteaba con los holanes de su vestido.

-¿entonces?- cuestiono con tierna voz Kaname

-no es nada importante hermano, no te preocupes- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana del auto.

-Yuki- le llamo el joven mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella

-¿sí?- pregunto Yuki sonrojada por el suave agarre en su mano.

-quiero permanecer a tu lado….. incluso en mis sueños- susurro el castaño mientras que con sutil gentileza envolvía a Yuki en sus brazos, haciendo que la joven se recostara en su pecho…ambos cerraron sus ojos.

…. entre sus manos _Bloody Rose_…. uno a uno, podía oler el desagradable aroma de aquellas criaturas, que comenzaban a llegar junto con aquella noche que prometía ser larga…..las lilas pupilas de Zero miraron la ventana de aquella habitación….. un olor conocido….Un aroma dulce el cual lentamente comenzaba a clavarse por cada uno de los poros de la pálida piel del joven ….era aquel nostálgico aroma de ella …Yuki….. Los recuerdos llegaban uno a uno, la repentina pesadez de su cuerpo lo obligo a sentarse en suelo, ¿Por qué había accedido a regresar a ese lugar?... la poca paz que había logrado conseguir se había esfumado desde el momento en que el aire volvía a cubrirse con el dulce aroma de la actual vampiresa…. podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera acelerada anunciando que la bestia que llevaba dentro saldría a reclamar la presa que le había sido arrebatada por aquel pura sangre … una suave caricia…. una delicada figura se hallaba hincada frente a él secándole delicadamente el cabello.

Esa escena… ya la había vivido antes.

No…

…. algo era diferente…

-no flaquees….. - el joven cazador alzo la mirada que hasta ese entonces había estado posada en el suelo, encontrándose con unos ojos escarlatas que lo miraban con ternura.

-Por favor Zero…..no te dejes vencer-

_Flashback_

_-¿qué demonios quieres decir Kaito-san?- pregunto exasperado_

_- Akai Rose… es un nivel "D"- dijo el castaño de manera seria_

_-entonces ella…-_

_-ella es el resultado de la unión de un pura sangre con un cazador- soltó el cazador, antes de salir de la habitación en donde se encontraban._

_Fin flashback_

El arma apuntaba directamente a la frente de la joven, los ojos lilas veían directamente a esas escarlatas que se hallaban frente a él.

-esa mirada- susurro la joven mientras bajaba el rostro – entonces….supongo que ya sabes lo que soy- dijo mientras su mano acercaba mas el arma del peli plateado a su frente -entonces….. ¿Qué esperas?- dijo seriamente Akai.

Una mirada triste…..

Un corazón roto….

El tiempo corria…

…Se levanto…

Abrocho el último botón, observo el arma que aun se hallaba en el suelo, la levanto con sumo cuidado y la guardo en el bolsillo de su uniforme antes de salir de la habitación, camino por los oscuros pasillos de la academia, el aroma a nostalgia le indicaba la ruta que debía de seguir… su caminar se detuvo….poso su mano en la perilla de la oficina del director…

…..era inevitable…..

Unas castañas orbes se hallaban frente a él.

Yuki…..

...

capitulo 7 arriba bueno ¿como les ha parecido? poco a poco va tomando forma esta historia hahaha doy mi agradecimientos a solcithooh, katina y a juliet, por darme ánimos y brindarme su apoyo


	8. Inevitablemente Bello

…_una noche… basto una noche para destruir su mundo, de sus sueños construidos no quedaba nada, me encontraba mirando aquellas blancas flores que se hallaban por todo el lugar, los sollozos de mi madre eran el acompañamiento perfecto para hacer de esa noche un drama, recorrí una vez más aquella habitación con la mirada, encontrándome con unas escarlatas que me veían cubiertas de lagrimas. Salí de aquella habitación, las miradas que me incriminaban por un hecho que era inevitable me acosaban por los pasillos de aquel lugar, sin saber cómo, llegue a un balcón en donde solo me quede observando el fúnebre ambiente que me rodeaba._

_-¿Takamiya Kaito-san?- había preguntado una gruesa voz._

_-si- respondí fríamente mirando al hombre de cabellos azules que se hallaba frente a mí.- ¿quién eres? y ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte _

_-Toga Yagari- respondió aquel hombre mientras prendía un cigarrillo.- la asamblea de cazadores ha decidió que desde hoy estas bajo mi custodia- dijo sin siquiera mirarme._

_-no necesito de un maestro, he aprendido todo lo que tenía que aprender- sonreí de manera altanera mientras me daba la vuelta, mis pasos se detuvieron al ver en el marco de la puerta una vez más aquella mirada escarlata._

_-Kaito-kun- dijo acercándose lentamente a mí._

_-no te me acerques- susurre mientras me hacía para atrás._

_-Kaito- kun yo…-_

_-dije que no te me acerques- grite furioso, no soportaba ver aquellos ojos escarlata…Cada vez que ella me miraba…. Sentía que algo se colapsaba….._

_-Kaito…. - _

_No lo soportaba…. _

_Los recuerdos de aquella culposa noche llegaron a mí de manera casi instantánea, aquel animal sediento de sangre que se hallaba frente a mi era mi hermano, mejor dicho lo que quedaba de el, su rostro deformado, la manera en que se relamía al oler la sangre de mi padre, esos ojos rojos que contemplaban con gozo como se iba la vida del cuerpo estático que se hallaba en sus manos, me decían que Akito ya no existía, sin pensarlo corrí y tome el arma de mi padre._

_-hermano…..- había dicho aquella criatura con una sonrisa mientras le apuntaba._

_Un disparo_

_El fuerte agarre de Yagari Toga me había obligado a regresar de aquellos recuerdos, mire como los blancos azulejos de aquel balcón comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, levante la mirada encontrándome con mi arma tirada en el suelo y una cabizbaja niña sentada en medio de los rojos azulejos._

_-Akai- susurre mientras observaba con horror la sangre que brotaba de aquella delicada silueta._

_Las hermosas escarlatas de aquella niña se posaban en mí mirándome de manera tierna, un dolor oprimía mi pecho, la respiración se me entrecortaba, sin embargo no derrame ni una lágrima._

_Ni siquiera en ese momento pude demostrar que una vez más el remordimiento me carcomía por dentro._

_Tristeza…_

…

-Kiryuu-kun, te estábamos esperando- dijo de manera seria el rubio director disolviendo el encuentro de una castaña mirada con la del joven platino.

-Kaname-sama, Yuki-chane me da gusto que hayan vuelto- sonreía el director con un semblante más tranquilo.

-si a nosotros también nos llena de alegría el poder regresar- dijo Kaname de manera amable. – Y disculpe las libertades que me he tomado para la seguridad de la clase nocturna- sonrió mientras veía a la joven de negros cabellos que se hallaba a lado de Cross.

-no, descuida no ha sido ninguna molestia- dijo Cross mientras agitaba la mano. - bueno el verdadero motivo del porque pedí que nos reuniéramos- aclaro su voz el rubio -fue que ambas partes estuviéramos enterados de cómo se va a manejar la seguridad de ahora en adelante…..Kiryuu-kun continuara siendo el prefecto de la ambas clases, por las noches se seguirá vigilando los corredores y jardines para asegurarnos de que no haya ningún problema con los alumnos de la clase diurna, sin embargo…Kaname-sama…. El trabajo es demasiado para que solamente Kiryuu-kun lo haga…. – recalco Cross.

-lo sé Cross-sama, es por eso que he decidido que Rose-sama desempeñe el papel que solía tener Yuki- dijo Kaname de manera seria

-no- la mirada de la chica se hallaba posada en Kaname- no pienso hacerlo, como una vez le dije a Cross-sama, Kiryuu-san ya tiene una compañera, y no se me hace correcto remplazarla cuando ella puede desempeñar esa función perfectamente- dijo de manera tranquila sin dejar de ver al castaño.

- tienes mucha razón Rose-san, sin embargo te recuerdo que en estos momentos Yuki cumple con otras responsabilidades- recalco de manera tranquila el joven vampiro.

-Kaname-sama yo puedo, hacerme cargo de ambas responsabilidades- dijo con voz firme la castaña.

-se que lo podrías hacer Yuki, sin embargo ahora eres tú la encargada del edificio de la luna y eso es suficiente trabajo- declaro el castaño mientras tomaba un mechón del largo cabello de su hermana.

-vamos Akai-chan, así te puedes quedar un tiempo más aquí…..incluso podrías llamarme PAPA si tu quieres- sonrió el director de la escuela.

Un portazo fue la respuesta de la joven que había salido de la oficina de Kaien, Zero que hasta ese entonces solo había estado como observador se percato de la sonrisa en el rostro de Kaname, cuando desde afuera la chica había dicho "_lo hare" _al parecer no había sido el único en percatarse de aquella mueca, los hermosos ojos cafés de Yuki contemplaban el sonriente semblante de Kuran, el brillo en aquellos ojos denotaba la sorpresa producida por aquel gesto del pura sangre.

Un segundo portazo, Zero había salido de esa habitación el corazón comenzaba a latirle una vez mas de forma acelerada, los colmillos delataban el hecho de que comenzaba a perder el control de su cuerpo, camino lo más rápido que pudo metiéndose a la habitación de prefectos, error esa habitación estaba infestada de recuerdos los cuales hacían que el hambre del platino fuera casi incontenible, la lila mirada de Zero observo detenidamente la recamara encontrándose con la delicada figura de Akai, la chica se hallaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, Zero no podía controlar más la sed de sangre, podía escuchar el veloz palpitar de su corazón y en un rápido movimiento apreso en sus brazos a la joven de cabellos negros.

-¿vas a dejar que te dominen esos deseos?- susurro Akai mientras acariciaba los plateados cabellos, el joven cazador respiraba agitadamente en el moreno cuello de la joven -resiste… - dijo la pelinegra, las rojas orbes de Zero miraron las escarlatas de Akai, en un acto inmediato el joven soltó a la cazadora dejándose caer en el suelo, podía sentir como el palpitar de su corazón volvía a ser normal, los colmillos desaparecían gradualmente de igual manera que sus pupilas rojas.

-tienes que ser fuerte- fue lo último que le dijo Akai antes de salir de la habitación, el joven cazador cerró los ojos quería olvidar por un momento el cansancio, los deseos, la angustia que la castaña mirada de la joven vampiresa provocaba en el.

-Kaname-sama, ¿Por qué le has pedido a Rose-san que sea la prefecta?- cuestiono Yuki mientras desempacaba sus cosas.

- es una prueba para ella- sonrió.

_Flash back_

_-¿una prueba?... – pregunto la pelinegra mientras mostraba una mueca de descontento -¿no es más que un juego para ti verdad Kuran-san?- dijo mientras miraba por la venta evadiendo la mirada del castaño._

_-no - _

_-no lo hare- soltó con seguridad la joven _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es algo que yo te estoy pidiendo? O ¿será porque no quieres estar cerca de esa persona?- sonrió Kaname al encontrarse con unas escarlatas que lo veían con sorpresa._

_-tú…..no sabes lo que dices - susurro mirando al suelo, el joven levanto con ternura el rostro de la cazadora._

_-ya no estés triste por favor- susurro Kaname, un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la morena. -¿lo recuerdas?- pregunto mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de la morena._

_Toc toc_

_-adelante- dijo en voz alta el vampiro mientras se separaba de la pelinegra._

_-¿querías verme hermano?- cuestiono la hermosa castaña mientras entraba a la habitación._

_-si quiero que conozcas a alguien- sonrió Kaname acercándose a su hermana . –Yuki ella es Akai Rose-san- dijo mientras acercaba a su hermana a la cazadora – ella se encargara de cuidar los lugares aledaños al instituto, para que cuando la clase nocturna regrese sea seguro- explico el castaño._

_-Kaname-sama…- dijo una seria chica mientras entraba a la habitación e interrumpiendo aquella presentación_

_-enseguida voy Seiren- dijo el chico mientras dejaba aquellas dos jóvenes._

_-mucho gusto soy Yuki Cro…Kuran- se sonrojo la chica por aquel error, aun no se acostumbraba a su apellido._

_-es un gusto conocerla Yuki-sama- dijo con tono serio la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

_-Zero…- susurro Yuki, atrayendo la atención de la chica de ojos escarlatas. –Zero suele tener un carácter difícil…sin embargo…..es una buena persona- dijo firmemente la vampiresa volteando a ver a la joven que se hallaba detrás de ella._

_-lo tomare en cuenta….Yuki-chan- sonrió Akai mientras salía de la habitación, tenía que aceptar que aquel gorrioncillo era realmente adorable._

_Fin flash back_

…adorable, era la única palabra que balbuceaban los jóvenes de la clase diurna desde el momento en que aquella chiquilla se había presentado, las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven debido a toda la atención que le prestaban sus compañeros durante clases la hacían sentir incomoda, ahora caminaba por los pasillos de aquel colegio, había logrado escabullirse de interrogatorio al cual la habían sometido los jóvenes de su clase.

Un suspiro…

-¿Qué diablos les sucede?-susurro la joven pelinegra mientras una vez más un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, una cabellera plateada llamo su atención, el joven cazador se hallaba recostado bajo un árbol, sus lilas pupilas se hallaban cerradas, Akai se acerco lentamente hacia él.

-el primer día y ya estas faltando a clases- recalco la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-eso es algo que no te importa- bufo de mala gana el chico mientras abría sus orbes.

- Zero-kun… si me preguntaras que soy solo te podría responder lo que no soy, es decir no soy humano no soy vampiro, lo que soy aun para mi es desconocido, sin embargo….- dijo la joven mientras, contemplaba el ir y venir de los estudiantes por los pasillos,- …si me preguntaras quien soy, respondería soy … Akai…solamente Akai.- susurro la chica mientras sonreía.

_Flash back_

_-un nivel D es aquella criatura producto de la unión de un vampiro nivel A y un humano, aunque no lo creas son casos muy comunes, sin embargo los niños que nacen siendo D son escondidos por sus padres, no por vergüenza si no porque saben que para ambas sociedades humanos y vampiros sus hijos son errores de la naturaleza, criaturas que rompen con el esquema que nos dice que debemos ser enemigos los unos con los otros, los niños D son cazados o devorados ya que son la prueba de que después de todo, humanos, vampiros y cazadores no somos tan distintos.- sonrió el rubio al joven que se hallaba parado frente a su escritorio. - dime Kiryuu-kun ¿que hace a un vampiro ser un vampiro? O ¿a un cazador ser un cazador?- pregunto Kaien con una expresión seria._

_Fin flash back_

Zero la observaba, a pesar de aquella sonrisa, en las bellas escarlatas se podía notar tristeza.

-es hora de irnos- dijo levantándose- ya casi es hora de que la clase nocturna salga y es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que la clase diurna este a salvo- dijo mirando a la joven que aun se hallaba sentada.

-si- murmuro - hare mi mejor esfuerzo- dejo escuchar mientras se levantaba para seguir a su compañero.

Zero se encontraba ya deteniendo los estragos de las alumnas de la clase diurna que ya se hallaban esperando la salida de los hermosos vampiros. -_"¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre sus palabras logran afectarme?, ¿por qué aquellas palabras se me hacen sumamente conocidas….?"__-_ pensaba mientras miraba como Akai lidiaba con unas jóvenes que habían intentado saltarse la barda.

El rechinido de las puertas de los dormitorios de la luna provocaba aun mas gritos de las alumnas y uno a uno salían los jóvenes de la clase nocturna, la mirada lila inmediatamente busco encontrarse con unos ojos castaños que miraban hacia otra dirección.

-hola, hola a todas me da gusto volverlas a ver- saludaba Aidou con alegría.

-Aidou, no las provoque mas- decía un serio Kain, sin embargo el joven rubio lo ignoro, lanzado su tan famoso Bang el cual hacía que más de una perdieran el control y fueran más difícil para los prefectos mantener el orden.

-Aidou….. Por favor se mas considerado con los prefectos- dijo un tranquilo Kaname, mirando a Akai.

-si lo siento Kaname-sama- respondió el rubio mientras sonreía y continuaba con su camino.

-lamento las molestias- dijo Kaname acercándose a los prefectos que se hallaban juntos. – dime Kiryuu-kun ¿está todo bien?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, Zero comenzaba a sentir como el corazón empezaba a latirle de una manera acelerada, sabía que aquel pura sangre estaba al tanto del insaciable apetito que tenia, un suave agarre en su mano derecha lo distrajo, viendo como la mano de la prefecta se entrelazaba con la de él y una frase le vino a la mente "¿_vas a dejar que te dominen esos deseos?" _

-estoy bien Kaname-sempai- dijo Zero viendo las orbes del príncipe vampiro, lentamente la mano de la cazadora deshizo el agarre con el pálido joven, unas orbes castañas habían observado con admiración aquel rose que se había dado entre ambos cazadores.

-Yuki-san- la vampiresa reacciono, volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba, encontrándose con las escarlatas de Akai, la cual con gesto tierno acaricio la mejilla de la vampiresa…

-la belleza de lo inevitable- susurro Akai antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, Yuki llevo su mano a la mejilla que había recibido la caricia de aquella extraña chica …. tenía razón…..era inevitable… Zero jamás la volvería a tener entre sus brazos…


	9. Tierno Susurro

...

…_..Tranquilidad absoluta tranquilidad, podía ver el reflejo de los rayos del sol que se colaban entre mis dedos, la total indiferencia sobre aquella batalla __clandestina que se vivía me había traído la paz que siempre había envidiado a los ojos humanos que permanecían ajenos de esa absurda guerra….los recuerdos de la vida caótica se habían perdido en las calles de esa ciudad llena de vida, esa sensación de asfixia y desesperación había desaparecido… esas calles por las cuales caminaba incansablemente mientras que dejaba que el olor a flores de cerezo borrara el olor a sangre que había grabado en mi mente._

…_.el recuerdo de los cerezos floreciendo ahora me producen nostalgia….._

_Recuerdo en especial aquel día, no solo por que los cerezos estaban en su máximo esplendor sino porque entendí el significado de la palabra "instante", ya que fue esa pequeña coincidencia de tiempo y espacio la cual me permitió distinguir tu figura de bajo de aquel sakura, un "ángel" que por algún error había terminado en este bizarro mundo, pensé; aun recuerdo como tus ojos miraban tiernamente aquel objeto que tenias en las manos, una lagrima inesperada resbalo, aquel semblante tuyo era el perfecto retrato de lo que se conoce como nostalgia._

_Mis ojos pertenecían solo a los de un espectador, una persona extraña observando a otra persona extraña por mero entretenimiento… sin embargo… el brillo cristalino en tus ojos, aquella mirada en tu rostro, sabía el dolor por el cual estabas pasando, no sé si fue mi postura de espectador o el miedo al presentimiento que tenia, lo que no me permitió acercarme a ti…._

_Fue así como en un fragmento de segundo observe mi reflejo en tus pupilas y algo en mí…_

_Sentí como algo en mí…_

…_. cambio…_

…olor a pólvora….. En los alrededores del instituto Cross el olor a pólvora era esparcido por el aire, aquel aroma, huella de una batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos bandos ya conocidos en esa guerra milenaria.

_Bang_

El estruendo de _Bloody Rose_, hacia que una a una las bestias cayeran hechas cenizas, el sonido de mas armas y un olor más penetrante a cenizas indicaban que sus compañeros habían salido bien librados de ese inesperada emboscada.

-¿están bien?- pregunto con seriedad un hombre peli azul a sus dos jóvenes compañeros mientras veía como la ropa de los cazadores tenia salpicaduras de sangre.

-si- respondieron al unísono los jóvenes.

-¿Rose-sama? ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Yagari

- se fue siguiendo a los nivel "E" que huyeron hacia el bosque del instituto- respondió el cazador castaño señalando la zona arboleada que se hallaba cercana - no creo que debamos preocuparnos- sonrió el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el instituto.

-iré a buscarla- dijo de forma seria Zero

….estruendo…..

Un disparo se oyó en aquella zona boscosa atrayendo la atención del platino y su maestro, el olor del aire comenzó a cambiar, el olor pestilente de las cenizas de nivel "E" era cubierto por un aroma conocido para los tres cazadores, era ese mismo aroma que había despertado a Zero la tarde que conoció a Akai.

-ese aroma- murmuro el castaño mientras detenía su caminar y volteaba a ver a los otros dos cazadores.

-Kaname-sama-

-no hay de qué preocuparse Kain- dijo el castaño apartando la vista de la ventana de aquel oscuro pasillo- regresa antes de que el olor a sangre altere a la clase- ordeno Kaname al joven de ojos castaños – yo tengo que ir a la oficina del director- recalco mientras veía una vez más por aquel transparente cristal.

Mientras corría podía sentir como ese aroma se adentraba por cada uno de sus poros, sabia las consecuencias que esas sensación traía en el, sin embargo no podía detenerse después de todo aquella chica era su compañera; se adentro al bosque junto a los otros dos cazadores, mientras más se adentraban el olor a sangre era más fuerte, su palpitar era sumamente acelerado sin embargo no podía detenerse, tenía que encontrar a aquella chica.

-maldita sea- murmuro el castaño mientras veía unas huellas que se marcaban en el lodo de aquel bosque- son más de 10- dijo señalando el suelo.

-le tendieron una emboscada- dijo con entrecejo fruncido el más grande de los tres cazadores – tenemos que dividirnos, este bosque es demasiado grande- remarco Yagari.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los jóvenes se fueron cada uno en una dirección diferente, Zero seguía aquel rastro de sangre que se hallaba en el aire, sin embargo su condición lo limitaba, sabía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo ese fingido autocontrol, después de todo ese aroma era atrayente a sus instintos vampíricos, igual o más atrayente que la sangre de Kuran Kaname.

la idea de no poder ayudarla una vez mas lo atormentaba, aquel instante cuando se había percatado de aquel aroma conocido que se hallaba en el aire, había vuelto a sentir esa sensación de respiración entrecortada y dolor en el pecho, esa misma sensación de colapso que había sentido la noche en aquel balcón… un sonido entre los arboles detuvo su andar, observo cuidadosamente a su alrededor, un aroma pestilente llego a él, de un arbusto sorpresivamente salto aquella criatura que se hallaba rondando al joven castaño cual ave carroñera, aquel nivel E había acorralado al joven cazador en el suelo, el arma de este había caído unos metros lejos de él, su lucha era cuerpo a cuerpo en esa ocasión, procuraba mantenerse alejado de los colmillos de aquella bestia, con fuerza logro quitárselo de encima y de manera ágil logro alcanzar su arma y con un disparo elimino la existencia de ese inmundo ser.

Las pupilas ya se habían teñido rojas y un fuerte agarre lo tenía contra el piso.

-no eres útil en este estado Kiryuu-kun- dijo la voz tosca de la persona que lo tenía prisionero, como pudo Yagari Toga introdujo en la boca de su discípulo un puñado de pastillas Épsilon – esto te calmara por un momento- afirmo el cazador mientras soltaba al joven.

Sentía como comenzaban a caer una a una las gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo, no tenia fuerzas, las heridas abiertas provocaban que la sangre saliera de manera escandalosa, solo podía observar grandes manchas de colores, no había formas, los olores cada vez eran más lejanos y los sonidos cada vez más tenues, la joven se hallaba recostada al pie de un árbol, su respiración era cada vez más pausada.

-estúpidos vampiros- susurro con una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos, había logrado eliminar a todas aquellas criaturas que le habían tendido la emboscada, sin embargo aquel logro la había dejado sin energía para siquiera caminar….

..Cálido, una sensación de calidez…

-gracias- dijo en un susurro casi inescuchable y con una última sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente.

Se hallaba viendo fijamente aquel pizarrón, en realidad no ponía atención alguno a lo que el profesor decía, se levanto de su lugar y salió del salón, comenzó a deambular por los pasillos de aquel instituto, sin embargo cualquier ruta que tomaba terminaba enfrente de la oficina del director, así que mejor decidió seguir su caminata en los jardines, se sentó al pie de un árbol observando la herida vendada que tenía en la mano, una mirada castaña lo observaba desde uno de los pilares del corredor.

-¿se ha salido de tu clase?- pregunto una voz al castaño

-si- afirmo Kaito sin dejar de ver al platino

- te acostumbraras, es una mala costumbre que tiene, supongo que es la edad- dijo calmadamente

-Cross-san, el ataque de ayer ¿no cree que fue muy extraño que esa cantidad de vampiros lograra entrar al instituto sin problema alguno?- pregunto el castaño volteando a ver al rubio que se hallaba a sus espaldas.

-si, Yagari me ha comentado lo mismo, sin embargo no es tan extraño si te pones a pensar bien, no hace mucho comenzaron las clases y alumnos de la clase diurna o nocturna son presa de los deseos de los nivel "E", además en esta ocasión en el instituto hay dos sangre pura y un nivel "D"- opino el Kaien – sin embargo lo que a mí me preocupa es el hecho de que los hallan emboscado, los nivel E carecen del sentido de la organización y de inteligencia, lo que me lleva a pensar que hay alguien tras este ataque- dijo seriamente Cross.

-Kaname-sama ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido ayer?- pregunto la chica a su hermano.

-no ha sido nada de qué preocuparse Yuki- sonrió el joven vampiro.

-anoche ya no regresaste a clase- menciono Yuki mientras tomaba la mano de Kaname - por favor no me mientas- dijo la joven vampiresa mirando las castañas orbes de su hermano.

-está bien, anoche han entrado una considerable cantidad de nivel "E" al instituto y han atacado a los prefectos y a los otros dos cazadores- explico Kaname mientras abrazaba a la joven- no te preocupes, todos están bien- susurro soltándola y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una cabizbaja Yuki.

-como puedo ser tan egoísta- susurro al recriminarse el haberse preocupado por el prefecto y no haberse extrañado de que la noche anterior su hermano hubiera regresado a la habitación oliendo a tierra, lluvia y sangre, dejo caer una lagrima antes de mirar por la ventana de su habitación.

…_la tenía entre sus brazos, podía respirar aquel aroma que solo despedía ella, aquel perfume que tanto había extrañado durante este tiempo, se separo lentamente la mirada castaña de la chica se hallaban clavadas en sus lilas pupilas, una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios y con tierno gesto acaricio la pálida mejilla del cazador - no te queda nada Zero- susurro con tierna voz, aquella imagen de Yuki se desvanecía lentamente dándole paso a un nocturno paisaje se hallaba sentado y junto a él se hallaba otra persona de la cual solo se podían distinguir bien los labios, estos se movían lentamente formando una frase la cual el no comprendía….una lagrima resbalo por aquel borroso rostro y en un instante …._

….respiración agitada, abrió los ojos se había quedado dormido al pie de aquel árbol, el color en el cielo le indicaba que era momento cumplir su trabajo como prefecto, a pesar de estar aturdido por aquel extraño sueño se levanto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta del dormitorio de la clase nocturna, el griterío que se escuchaba delataba que aquellas estudiantes habían llegado más temprano que él, al verlo llegar las jóvenes moderaron su comportamiento sabían por la fría mirada que les había ofrecido que aquel platino joven no había tenido un buen día; las puertas del dormitorio de la luna se abrieron dejando ver a los alumnos de la clase nocturna, nuevos gritos comenzaron a oírse.

-hoy parecen tener más energía que nunca- mencionaba una vampiresa rubia de orbes azules

-tienes razón Rima, parece que no se han percatado de lo que ha sucedido anoche- dijo su inseparable amigo

-quizá si ese olor a sangre no se hubiera esparcido tampoco nosotros nos hubiéramos dado cuenta- dijo una tercera voz.

-tienes razón Akatsuki-sempai- afirmo Shiki.

No lejos de ellos se hallaba una castaña la cual se había detenido a observar la mano vendada del prefecto, lentamente se acerco a él.

-rose-sama ¿está bien?- pregunto la vampiresa una vez estando frente a las orbes lilas de Zero

-no lo sé- dijo viendo fríamente el cazador.

-y tu ¿estás bien? – pregunto firmemente la joven.

"_no te queda nada Zero"_ la frase dicha por aquella joven en su sueño lo obligo a mirar hacia otro lugar, se sentía molesto al percatarse que aquella escena se parecía a la de su pesadilla.

-eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo antes de voltear y comenzar a caminar

-Yuki-sama te ha hecho una pregunta Kiryuu-kun- dijo un rubio a las espaldas de Yuki y Zero.

- y he respondido- dijo el cazador sin darse vuelta.

-Yuki-sama, es mejor irnos- dijo molesto el rubio a la castaña cabizbaja.

-sí, tienes razón Aidou-san- sonrió la castaña- es mejor irnos- comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo que ya se había alejado.

-Yuki-sama- susurro el joven vampiro

- estará bien- dijo una rubia colocando su mano en el hombro del oji celeste - ella cumplirá lo que ya ha elegido…- aseguro la vampiresa.

-eso espero Ruka…..eso espero-

…..caminaba molesto hacia la terraza en donde acostumbraba vigilar a la clase nocturna, esa noche solamente estaría el…. Al llegar una silueta femenina se hallaba sentada en el borde de aquella terraza.

-llegas tarde Kiryuu-sama- dijo la joven sin voltear.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono el joven platino -aun no estás bien- aseguro molesto mientras se acercaba a la joven.

-te equivocas….recuerda… no soy humana…- menciono fríamente la joven mientras volteaba a ver a Zero.

-pero tampoco eres un vampiro- afirmo el oji lila sentándose a su lado y mirando como las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

-las heridas no eran graves- confeso la Akai mientras dirigía su mirada a donde se hallaba posada la de Zero –además solo me enfrente a 30 vampiros- dijo con tono inocente, provocando que el joven platino volteara a verla- bromeo- sonrió al ver como la expresión seria de Zero se había ido por un segundo dejando ver sorpresa en aquel pálido rostro del joven cazador - solo eran 25- recalco mientras volvía a mirar el nocturno paisaje.

-_baka_- dijo mientras relajaba su semblante, el joven cazador observaba la delicada figura de la chica que se hallaba a su lado.

-gracias- dijo Akai volteando y encontrándose con una lila mirada que la observaba con sorpresa, Akai no puedo evitar sonrojarse levemente– ayer fuiste tú quien me encontró- afirmo levantándose – gracias Zero-kun- susurro tiernamente al chico antes de saltar y desaparecer entre las sombras de aquella noche.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peli plateado el cual se levanto y dio un último vistazo aquel nocturno cielo.

...

hola hola! bueno aqui esta el capitulo 9, bueno poco a poco se comenzaran a aclarar las cosas...(eso espero)... hahaha muchas gracias por sus rewies que me ayudan y me motivan a continuar escribiendo muchas gracias

solcithooh

Juliet

katina

gracias por estar desde el inicio!


	10. a song for say good bye

… _tiritaban…. Los rayos del sol se colaban suavemente provocando una sensación de calidez, el aire fresco de aquella época del año llevaba consigo el aroma de los arboles que comenzaban a florecer, en el cielo, las nubes contaban historias mediante sus variantes formas, relatos de guerra, amor y muerte, el dulce silencio del atardecer y las suaves caricias hacían que deseara que el tiempo se detuviera, ya que aquel instante, aquel dulce momento,…todo me parecía perfecto._

_El suave regazo en el que me hallaba, me hacia desear no volver abrir los ojos para así permitirme vivir aquel momento eternamente…. Suaves dedos jugaban con los mechones de mi cabello….. Extrañaba ser objeto de dulces caricias, extrañaba sentir esa calidez que me embargaba desde lo más profundo de mis sentidos…..no había lagrimas…..no había angustia…no había nostalgia….solamente había tranquilidad… al menos esa tarde es lo que yo pensaba._

_El dulce aroma de los cerezos se entremezclaba con el suave aroma de aquella persona que me regalaba tan tiernas caricias, aquel aroma que atesoro en alguna parte de esta memoria….una vez más intente abrir los ojos…. pero falle…. quizá por primera vez mi cuerpo se revelaba, y se negaba a obedecer esas órdenes mías o simplemente era yo quien no deseaba realmente despertar, quizá era ese miedo a ver como aquel instante se alejaba quedando solamente como un empolvado recuerdo lo que me impedía abrir estas orbes…pero…..quería volver a ver aquellos ojos…..esa tierna mirada que siempre me contemplaba….. Quería que me envolviera en sus brazos y que nunca me dejara ir de su lado…. comencé lentamente a entreabrir mis ojos….sin embargo mi intento fue frustrado por unas manos que cubrían mi vista….._

_Viejas sensaciones, vividas de una forma nueva…el suave rose de sus labios en los míos traían recuerdos…recuerdos dolorosos que comenzaban a borrarse para formar nuevas memorias… pasión, ternura, amor, calidez…..comenzaba hacerme dependiente de aquellos labios de dulce sabor … _

…_._

Pasos rápidos…las calles de aquella pequeña ciudad estaban abarrotadas de personas que iban y venían por las aceras, viendo aparadores, comprando cosas, o simplemente disfrutando de una caminata vespertina, entre el tumulto un joven caminaba de manera apresurada, y tras él una muchacha que contemplaba con admiración lo viva que se veían aquellas calles.

-¿así son las calles de esta ciudad de día?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar a lado del joven serio.

-si….algunas veces- menciono tranquilamente el muchacho, la mirada de la joven fijo su atención en las cosas que llevaba cargando aquel joven cazador.

-¿puedo ayudarte?-pregunto parándose enfrente a Zero y extendiendo la mano.

-no, solo son unas cuantas bolsas- expreso el oji lila mientras continuaba su camino.

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con los nivel E y las cosas comenzaban normalizarse en el instituto, las heridas de los cazadores habían cerrado por completo y el incidente se pudo ocultar de la clase diurna.

_Flash back_

_Aquel domingo Cross había pedido a los prefectos que fueran a verlo a su oficina._

_-Kiryuu-kun, Rose-san…. Tengo una misión para ustedes- dijo de manera seria el rubio director – es importante que les diga que esta misión requiere de un trabajo en equipo y un poder de decisión sobre humano- recalco mientras levantaba el dedo índice._

_-si- había dicho con expresión seria la joven cazadora mientras que Zero miraba fijamente al director, tenía un presentimiento acerca de esa supuesta misión._

_-Kiryuu-kun, Akai-san…..necesito….que vayan a la ciudad y ahí busquen esto- manifestó el director mientras entregaba un papel a la chica de mirada seria._

_Akai afirmo en señal de que cumpliría aquella petición, tomo el papel que se hallaba doblado y comenzó a leer minuciosamente el contenido de aquella hoja, conforme leía aquel escrito la expresión seria se iba transformando en una mueca de confusión, Zero le arrebato la hoja y comenzó a leer de manera rápida….una fuerte patada había roto el escritorio del director….._

_-es que ya no hay nada __de despensa y pensé que __ustedes quizá podrían ir a comprarla, __así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos __y podrían conocerse mejor__- confeso temeroso el director ante la acecina mirada de Zero. _

_-en ese caso, solo debió pedirlo- sonrió amablemente la chica que hasta ese momento se había mantenida perpleja por lo que sucedía en aquella oficina._

_-Kai-chan, que comprensiva eres - chillo el rubio – sabia que lo harías, tu si eres una buena hija- dijo Cross mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Akai - sin embargo….como tu padre no puedo permitir que vayas sola- exclamo con voz seria el ex cazador - así que….Zero-kun será tu acompañante- dijo el rubio señalando al platino con una mano mientras que con la otra volvía a dar golpecitos en la cabeza de la cazadora._

_-lo hare con tal de que dejes de hacer tanto escándalo- grito Zero sumamente molesto al director. _

_-ves Akai papa logro convencer a Zero-kun- dijo mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada chica._

_Fin flashback _

Así es como había terminado en aquel lugar junto a la chica que se hallaba caminando a su lado desde ya hacia un par horas, la miro de reojo, no se había percatado de lo joven que aparentaba ser, podía calcular unos 16 años en ella, ahora que lo pensaba bien no sabía mucho acerca de aquellad chica.

-¿es aquí?- pregunto Akai señalando la tienda que se hallaba frente a ellos.

-si- respondió Zero entrando aquel lugar.

Las escarlatas observaban curiosas aquel sitio, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro moreno de la chica, aquel lugar le recordaba el estudio de su padre, todos aquellos artefactos antiguos que se hallaban en los estantes y los libros que se encontraban apilados por doquier, definitivamente ese ambiente le traía nostálgicos recuerdos, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de añoranza que la envolvía…

…una melodía….

Abrió los ojos de golpe, comenzó a buscar entre los estantes el objeto que reproducía aquella pieza conocida, sus orbes buscaban casi con desesperación el objeto, hallándolo en un estante de objetos empolvados.

-Moonlight sonata-

-¿disculpe?- enuncio el platino al anciano detrás del mostrador.

-Moonlight sonata, es el nombre de la melodía que toca la cajita musical que sostiene su bella acompañante – afirmo aquel hombre mientras entregaba un sobre a Zero quien miraba absorto la cálida expresión que se hallaba en el rostro de la cazadora…. Quizá era aquella tierna mirada en las escarlatas o el efecto de aquella melodía en el, pero por primera vez denotaba fragilidad en la morena… …..una gruesa lagrima resbalo por la morena mejilla de su acompañante…

… y el …

….el simplemente no pudo resistirlo.

Se mantenía parada observando aquella cajita de porcelana que tenía entre sus manos, sus escarlatas parecían estar hipnotizadas por la figurilla que se movía dentro de aquel artefacto, sabía que era inútil seguir evitando aquellos sentimientos que llegaban uno a una acompañados por las notas de aquella exquisita pieza, sentía como su autocontrol se desquebrajaba dejando salir una lagrima.

-es hora de irnos- dijo Zero cerrando y arrebatándo la cajita musical de la stemblorosas manos de su acompañante, coloco aquel objeto en el estante y salió del lugar jalando a la pelinegra que aun se hallaba ausente.

-yo….-susurro la pelinegra unos metros adelante de aquella tienda de antigüedades - Kiryuu-san- articulo deteniéndose de golpe - hay un lugar al cual necesito ir- manifestó mientras levantaba su rostro, dejando ver unas decididas escarlatas.

Caminaron en silencio, el tumulto de gente comenzaba a disolverse de aquellas vivas aceras provocando que las calle regresaran al estado ausente en el cual Akai acostumbraba a recorrerlas; la chica miro de reojo a Zero notando una expresión seria, un tanto molesta en el rostro del platino, ella sabía que el lugar que le había pedido que visitaran era un lugar el cual traía dolorosos recuerdos al chico.

-es aquí- soltó el cazador sin voltear a ver a la joven.

Sus pasos solían ser firmes sin embargo, aquel lugar seria duro de enfrentar, dio el primer paso adentrándose en aquel sito, era seguida por el platino quien veía con indiferencia aquel lugar, odiaba el ambiente fúnebre y nostálgico que lo envolvía.

…..silencio…..

Comenzó a caminar por su cuenta dejando atrás a la chica de ojos escarlata, dejaba que sus pasos lo condujeran, de alguna manera sabia cual sería el lugar a donde lo llevarían, su lento caminar comenzaba a volverse mas y mas rápidos…..cayó de rodillas frente aquella olvidada tumba.

-Ichiru- susurro mientras con gesto tierno acariciaba la tumba que se hallaba frente a él…había pasado ya un año desde la muerte del gemelo Kiryuu, había momentos en que Zero aun se recriminaba por la muerte de su hermano. si tan solo el hubiera logrado controlar su sed de sangre, si no hubiera aceptado la sangre que Ichiru le había ofrecido…..quizá…..quizá el aun estaría a su lado.

Lentamente se arrodillo a lado del joven y coloco delicadamente las flores sobre la tumba, las lilas pupilas de Zero se encontraron con la delicada figura de Akai, la cual miraba con tierna expresión aquella lapida.

-todos tenemos demonios persiguiéndonos, sea día sea noche, el remordimiento siempre llega acompañado de insanos pensamientos…. dime Kiryuu-san…¿sabes cuales son mis demonios?- pregunto la chica, mientras acariciaba la lapida que se hallaba frente a ella –…acecine a mis padres….mi padre fue Tomoya Rose un sangre pura, mi madre Nadeshiko Tsuki una cazadora ejemplar, la mejor desde mi imparcial punto de vista …- sonrió la joven -…. Un dia ella fue convertida en un nivel "E"….. las asambleas culparon a mi padre, así que mi hermano y yo fuimos encerrados por separado, a él se lo llevo la asamblea de cazadores y yo permanecí con los vampiros, una noche escape de aquel lugar donde me mantenian prisionera, corri …..corri tanto como mis piernas me permitian y llegue a casa…. recuerdo el rostro de mi madre cubierto de sangre….. algunas noches, aun puedo sentir aquel olor a fierro que despedida el ensangrentado rostro de mi madre- confeso Akai mientras desviaba su vista al cielo - No sé cómo fue, pero mi padre se hallaba deteniendo a mi madre en el suelo, mientras que yo sostenía un arma…sin pensarlo…..dispare…ni siquiera cerré los ojos, vi como el cuerpo de mi madre se desintegraba provocando un pestilente olor a cenizas en el aire… mire a mi padre, " se que ustedes estarán bien, confió en que así será…. así que por favor Akai-chan, déjame ir con ella" dijo mientras me sonreía…el estrepitoso sonido de una bala y su cuerpo inmóvil son los ultimos recuerdo que tengo acerca de aquella noche- murmuro la chica bajando el rostro –todos hemos perdido algo en esta guerra….Zero…. hay veces que me pregunto ¿cuánto más debemos perder para obtener la paz tan anhelada?- musito la chica mientras posaba su mirada en las lilas pupilas del estático cazador.

No hubo respuesta por parte del joven, la mirada de este se hallaba en aquellas flores que se encontraban encima de la tumba – realmente no creo que haya una respuesta concreta a tu pregunta Rose-san - dijo mientras volvía a encontrarse con la roja pupila de la joven.

– Kiryuu-kun…. Dime….. ¿Cuáles son tus demonios?- pregunto al joven cazador mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla del platino, un nuevo silencio se formo entre ambos, Akai acaricio suavemente el rostro de Zero - realmente no esperaba que me contaras algo…nunca le contaste nada a Yuki….- sonrió la cazadora mientras se levantaba –y después de todo yo soy apenas una conocida - susurro antes de tomar algunas de las bolsas que se hallaban en el suelo –sin embargo… se que siempre que quieras hablar, Ichiru-sama definitivamente te escuchara- afirmo la joven sin voltear.

Observo como la delicada figura Akai se alejaba, levanto el rostro y regalo una tierna mirada a la lapida –regresare pronto hermano- sonrió – lo prometo- dijo levantándose y tomando las bolsas que restaban.

El regreso fue silencioso, las luces de los faros comenzaban a prenderse una a una, mientras que las primeras estrellas comenzaban hacer su aparición, los sonidos de los grillos nocturnos eran el único acompañante de los pasos firmes de aquellos jóvenes que caminaban lado a lado…

-gracias- dijo un tranquilo Zero sin voltear a ver a la joven que se hallaba a su lado.

el repentino silenco de aquella noche no les era incomodo...…..Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón Zero no quería que volviera haber un silencio entre ellos dos, al menos no por ese día.


	11. Dulce

…_sustituir….reemplazar…nunca quise hacerlo, sin embargo sucedió y tu…..tu solamente sonreíste….. Siempre me rehusé a creer que sabias la verdad detrás de esos cálidos momentos…..sabias la afección que envolvía a mis pensamientos y aun así tus brazos me rodeaban, tus labios me besaban, tus palabras me alentaban para continuar…y ¿Qué recibiste de mi parte?..._

"_regresa" dijiste un día mientras mirábamos como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, "¿por qué?" susurre viendo el reflejo del atardecer en tus pupilas, "cumple la promesa que has hecho a esa persona" sonreíste sin voltear a verme…_

…_¿siempre lo supiste?..._

_...no…_

…_¿lo supiste cuando comenzaste a ver a través de mis recuerdos?..._

…_es posible….._

_Una vez más te lastime, veías desde el marco de la puerta como guardaba una a una las promesas que alguna vez te hice, aun en ese momento en el que la belleza de lo inevitable nos rodeaba, no reprochaste….. Me regalaste un tierno beso en la frente, "le protegeré" fue tu último susurro antes de salir de aquella habitación, ambos sabíamos que no sería un "hasta luego" o un "nos vemos pronto", sino que era un "adiós" definitivo….._

…_.. ¿Por qué? ….. ¿Por qué?…. Simplemente no entendía lo que sucedía…...algo me hacía falta…¿eran tus ojos o su mirar?, ¿ sus labios o tu sonrisa?….. ¿Era por el recuerdo de esa persona? O el hecho de saber que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, jamás hubiera visto el dolor reflejado en esas pupilas tuyas y quizá la felicidad no hubiera sido ficticia entre nosotros….ahora las cosas son más claras… ya no hay sentimientos ocultos….. _

Noche lluviosa…. Su castaña mirada se hallaba posada en un hermoso joven que se encontraba a su lado, sonreía mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban sonrojadas debido a la tierna caricia que le regalaba el hermoso vampiro, la fría mirada de Zero Kiryuu se desvió de aquel acontecimiento que se daba entre aquellos sangre pura, eran las dos y media de la mañana y se hallaba custodiando el instituto, se sentía absurdo viendo a la vampiresa desde aquel balcón, recordaba aquellas noches en que las que Yuki se detenía a contemplar con tierna mirada aquel ser nocturno que ahora se hallaba a su lado, comenzó su andar hacia la habitación de prefectos, le extrañaba el hecho de no haber visto las escarlatas aquella lluviosa noche, con paso cansado y ropa empapada se adentro en la habitación, encontrándose con un castaño alto de entrecejo fruncido el cual llevaba entre sus brazos a una peli negra.

-la he encontrado en uno de los pasillos-dijo Kaito, acostando a la joven en el sillón que se hallaba más cercano.

- solo me he sentido un poco mareada- murmuro despacito Akai mientras intentaba sentarse.

El castaño bufo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Takamiya-san, gracias- sonrió la oji escarlata.

-solo no seas una molestia- protesto antes de salir sin voltear a ver a la joven.

Suspiro y dejo caer su cuerpo en el sillón olvidándose de las pupilas lilas que la observaban.

-estoy bien- sonrió cerrando los ojos. -solo necesito….-

- enferma no sirves de mucho-

Las escarlatas se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir el suave contacto de "algo" que caía en su rostro.

-no seas descuidada- asevero el peli plateado, mirando con recelo la venda que llevaba en su mano-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-solo he salido a vigilar a las afueras del instituto, y me he lastimado sin querer- sonrió mientras jugueteaba con la toalla que momentos antes había caído en su rostro.

-Cómo prefectos nuestro deber es cuidar dentro del instituto, no a sus afueras- afirmo con tono severo, disimulando el efecto que provocaba el tenue olor de la herida de Akai.

-lose sin embargo Kuran me ha pedido que algunas noches vigile los alrededores- se justifico la joven mientras se secaba su largo cabello.

Zero se dio la vuelta y se metió al baño dando un portazo, el simple apellido Kuran lo ponía de malas, la escena de el rostro sonrojado de Yuki llego a su mente haciéndolo sentir más irritado, odiaba que ese sujeto tuviera el completo control de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al terminar de ducharse salió encontrándose con una sala vacía, miro el sillón en donde momentos antes había estado sentada la joven cazadora encontrándose con una taza de té caliente, se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus manos, sentía como la calidez de aquella bebida envolvía su cuerpo.

….

-¿qué ha sucedido?- pregunto un joven que se hallaba recargado en la pared de un oscuro pasillo.

-ya te lo he dicho Kaito-kun- dijo la chica parándose a lado del castaño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así?- cuestiono mientras acorralaba a la cazadora contra la pared.

-el tiempo que sea necesario- susurro mientras bajaba el rostro.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono el joven depositando su mirada en la delicada figura que se hallaba frente a él, sin embargo no hubo contestación por parte de la joven – tómalo- dijo entregándole un pastillero - esto te calmara – musito Kaito exasperado.

- ya te he dicho que no- expreso la escarlata mirando las orbes castañas del cazador que se hallaba frente a ella –por favor no…..tu no….- dijo – si yo llegara a tomar esas pastillas significaría que me doblego ante mi destino, que acepto esta naturaleza que tanto he despreciado….y no pienso someterme sin haber luchado lo suficiente- asevero- y cuando mi lucha haya llegado a su fin…encárgate de hacer tu trabajo- sonrió ante la fría mirada del chico que lentamente se alejaba de ella.

-lo hare- dijo Kaito antes de perderse entre los pasillos de aquel instituto.

Los primeros rayos del sol se adentraban en la amplia recamara de Akai, se sentía afortunada al haber obtenido una alcoba solo para ella, de no ser así se vería en aprietos con la inestable condición que la atormentaba desde hace unas semanas, miro el reloj que se hallaba en la mesita a lado de su cama, aun faltaban unos minutos para que su alarma sonara, se levanto y se dio una ducha, mas tarde se arreglo para asistir al colegio, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a uno, así que aun se le hacía extraño el tener que relacionarse con tantos jóvenes de su edad, dejo su cabello suelto como en raras ocasiones lo hacía, lo arreglo un poco y salió camino a la cocina, al llegar se encontró con Zero que se hallaba preparando el desayuno.

-a veces ayudo al director- dijo percatándose de la sorprendida mirada de la recién llegada.

-si supongo, después de todo es tu padre- contesto Akai mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-no es mi padre- respondió colérico mientras clavaba sus feroz mirada en la joven.

-sería lindo…..tener a alguien como Cross-sama - argumento regalándole una tímida sonrisa al joven, quien solamente guardo silencio y continuo con su labor ante tal confesión por parte de su compañera, escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban, la observo de reojo, sostenía en sus manos un portarretrato que protegía la foto que Kaien había tomado un año atrás en donde salían Yuki y él en medio de un desayuno, una sonrisa se dibujo en el moreno rostro de la joven.

-sales bien- dijo mientras volvía a colocar el portarretratos en su lugar, Zero solo dejo salir un chasquido, recordaba que en aquella ocasión había puesto la albóndiga que desayunaba delante de su rostro, aquel día Yuki y el debían de cumplir su trabajo como verdaderos prefectos de escuela y confiscar todo lo indebido que guardaban los alumnos.

-una familia- murmuro la chica sin ser escuchada por el peli plateado que se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-pero que serios niños tengo hoy- dijo una voz alegre que entraba a la habitación. –Huele delicioso Zero-kun- añadió con ojos soñadores mientras probaba el desayuno que el joven cazador había hecho, sin más contratiempo el desayuno paso tranquilamente, y ahora ambos chicos se dirigían a sus clases.

-¿no deberías estar un grado más abajo?- pregunto Zero sin voltear a ver a su compañera.

-no, todo lo contrario- sonrió - pronto cumpliré dieciocho años- comento sin darle mucha importancia, entraron al gran salón en donde ya se hallaban algunos de sus compañeros, los cuales inmediatamente abordaron a la joven escarlata, Zero continuo su camino hasta llegar a su asiento, desde aquel lugar podía ver el rostro de una sonrojada Akai que trataba de evadir aquellos chicos que la agobiaban con sus preguntas, con dificultad su compañera logro escabullirse de aquellos estudiantes tomando su lugar a lado del joven Kiryuu.

-que complicado- suspiro colocando su cabeza sobre el escritorio -¿Por qué a ti no te acosan de esa manera?- pregunto mirando al joven sin deshacer su postura.

-porque me tienen miedo-dijo el joven cazador secamente viendo al pizarrón.

-¿miedo?...pero si tu no das miedo-aseguro atrayendo la atención de las lilas pupilas - cuando estoy a tu lado me siento segura- murmuro posando sus escarlatas en Zero- es decir….bueno esa sensación tengo - susurro mientras sus mejillas comenzaban adquirir un leve sonrojo, el cual no paso desapercibido por el joven cazador que observaba detalle a detalle los movimientos de aquella morena, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la mirada serena y la manera en que su largo cabello caía por su rostro, le hacían sentir incomodo, lentamente posó su vista en el profesor que acababa de arribar al salón.

Se mantenía recostada sobre el escritorio, las clases habían pasado una a una de manera monótona, lo único entretenido habían sido las arduas peleas entre sus compañeras de clase por la atención de Takamiya-sensei, sabía perfectamente que a Kaito nunca le había gustado ser centro de atención y menos del sector femenino sin embargo aquel castaño sabia disimularlo muy bien, no cabía duda que con el tiempo Kaito se había vuelto un experto en crear mascaras.

-disculpa Rose-san- escucho una gentil voz, la joven pelinegra levanto el rostro encontrándose con una castaña de ojos miel- me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted unos minutos- prosiguió la joven.

-Wakaba-san-sonrió Akai - por supuesto ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- pregunto sentándose correctamente.

-yo quería saber si todo se encuentra bien- dijo dudosa – es decir yo se la verdad acerca de la clase nocturna… y me preguntaba si todo está bien entre ellos y ustedes-

-¿nosotros?- cuestiono la joven morena

-sí, usted es un cazador ¿no es así?- cuestiono la joven

La relajada mirada de Akai se transformo dejando ver unas serias y frías orbes

-Wakaba-san ese es un asunto por el cual usted no se debe preocupar- afirmo

-claro que me preocupo, una persona que de verdad aprecio está en medio de esa guerra… y yo….no sé mucho acerca de la enemistad entre vampiros y cazadores….sin embargo si en algún momento esa persona me necesitara me gustaría poder serle de ayuda- soltó la joven de cabellos cortos.

-todo está bien-sonrió la cazadora-Yuki está a salvo- susurro mientras posaba su mano encima de la mano de la castaña- así que cuando la veas, sonríe, sé que eso le alegrara mucho- aseguro Akai parándose de su asiento y saliendo del salón, a lado de la puerta un peli plata se hallaba recargado sobre la pared.

-no deberías decir cosas de las que no estás segura- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- estoy segura de lo que le dije a Wakaba-san es cierto- aseguro sin mayor animo caminando a lado del prefecto.

La tarde había llegado y con ella los deberes de ambos prefectos, entre gritos, regalos algunas cuantas lagrimas y reproches las alumnas de la clase diurna habían permitido el paso a los bellos jóvenes nocturnos.

-Kai-chan sigue trabajando duro- había dicho Aidou guiñándole el ojo a la prefecta que lo miraba de manera molesta.

-bastardo- había murmurado siendo escuchada por Zero que se hallaba a su lado.

….

-no te esfuerces de mas-dijo el joven cazador antes de partir a su labor.

Se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos cercanos al aula en donde se encontraban los alumnos de la clase nocturna, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose capturo su atención, vio como una delicada figura se recargaba sobre la puerta y daba un hondo suspiro, aquella figura volteo encontrándose con las lilas pupilas de Zero que se hallaban a unos cuantos metros de ella, se acerco lentamente al pálido cazador.

-¿Cómo has estado Zero?- pregunto tranquilamente la bella vampiresa.

-ya te lo había dicho, es algo que no te incumbe- asevero el prefecto

-te equivocas-susurro acercándose aun mas al peli plateado –para mi Zero es una persona importante- murmuro mientras posaba su mano en la pálida mejilla del cazador, el cual se quedo estático ante aquella caricia, podía sentir como lentamente su control se iba desgajando, una vez más el aroma de Yuki se impregnaba en cada uno de sus poros, un vuelco en el corazón le indicaba que la bestia exigía ser liberada, y la parte humana proclamaba libertad para dejar en evidencia todo lo que pasaba por su mente, todo el mar de sentimientos que esa caricia había traído consigo, quería dejar de pensar en las consecuencias y en un acto casi autómata tomo a la joven que se hallaba frente a él entre sus brazos, para después arrojarla contra la pared y acorralarla.

-para mí no eres mas que una presa- dijo fríamente antes de soltarla y continuar con su caminata nocturna.

…

_-le protegeré- dijo con voz seria mientras daba la espalda a su acompañante -pase lo que pase, le protegeré- susurro antes de caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo un fuerte agarre la obligó a voltear, encontrándose con unas pupilas que la veían con enojo._

_-Y ¿el?- asevero con dureza – ¿el también te protegerá?- cuestionó con frialdad_

_-eso no importa- manifestó molesta mientras se soltaba del agarre - esta noche ya has obtenido de mi lo que querías…..Así que déjame ir- dijo seriamente antes de salir de la habitación._

_..._

-Kaname-sama…¿sucede algo?- pregunto angustiada la rubia vampiresa

-no, no sucede nada- sonrió mirando por la ventana

La delicada figura de Akai se hallaba sentada en el borde de aquel balcón, la vista comenzaba a nublársele y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirlo más pesado, se levanto decidida a continuar su deambular nocturno y como pluma al aire se despabilo cayendo de aquel balcón, el roce con las ramas de los arboles provocaban una a una heridas en su cuerpo, sabía que un fuerte impacto estaba próximo, así que cerró los ojos, sin embargo el impacto nunca llego, una vez más se hallaba entre los brazos de aquel joven, su olor lo delataba, lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos encontrándose con una seria mirada, Zero recostó a la joven al pie de una árbol mientras él se sentaba a su lado; la respiración agitada del joven cazador delataba aquellos instintos animalescos que buscaban desesperadamente salir en busca de una presa.

Los ojos se tiñeron de rojo…..

La respiración entrecortada…..

El desesperado palpitar de un corazón al borde del colapso….

Un suave abrazo…...

Corbata desanudada…..

Dulce sabor…

-todo está bien...de ahora en adelante prometo protegerte...zero-

bueno cap X! arriba! haha pues creo que poco a poco va tomando forma esto hahha ando un poco escasa de ideas así que ruego comprensión, bueno muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejan rewies de verdad ayudan mucho a los animos hahaha en fin

un saludo muy cariñoso a solcithooh que siempre me corrige hahaha

nos vemos el proximo lunes


	12. Rosa Negra

_Metamorfosis… el zumbido en mis oídos indican la primera señal de aquella maldición de la que soy presa, uno a uno los sonidos de mi alrededor se van atenuando hasta el punto de casi ser imperceptibles a mi sentido, es ahí donde mi palpitar acelerado se apropia de todo mi mapa auditivo, seguido de :_

…_punzadas en el pecho, _

_Respiración entrecortada,….._

_Y de manera gradual comienza la sensación de cómo cada uno de mis poros se van abriendo dejando resbalar el sudor frio por mi piel, mi dolor se agudiza mientras siento como mi cuerpo comienza arder, un infierno que quema hasta la más recóndita de mis entrañas_

_Asfixia….._

…_..vista nublada…._

_Las formas comienzan a perder sentido, solo figuras amorfas son lo que perciben mis ojos, el color comienza a irse, dejándome una percepción monocromática y deformada de la realidad que me rodea. _

_Mis ojos se tiñen al color del líquido vital que a gritos me pide mi cuerpo._

_Siento como en cualquier momento mi corazón dejará aquellos veloces latidos y se detendrá dejándome sin vida, dando paso al demonio que llevo dentro, dejando libre aquella bestia sedienta de sangre que vive aprisionada en algún lugar de mí ser inconsciente. _

_Los aromas se agudizan_

_Miedo…_

…_..Tristeza_

_Angustia…._

…_..Felicidad_

_Todos los sentimientos se vuelven un aroma distinto, deseable para estos instintos animalescos que ya han vencido a mi voluntad, es en ese momento donde un aroma, un único aroma se apodera de toda mi atención, y lentamente se adentra por cada uno de mis poros…..el aroma de mi victima…..de mi presa…._

_Es en ese momento en el cual olvido que alguna vez he sido humano…_

Incertidumbre…había pasado gran parte del tiempo en clases mirando el espacio vacío que se hallaba a su lado, molesto de aquel acto inconsciente que realizaba optaba por salirse del salón de clases tratando de alejar aquel malestar que producía la ausencia de aquella persona, deambulaba por un camino conocido que lo conducía hasta aquel establo donde solía descansar, el repentino relinchido del corcel con quien compartía aquel lugar lo hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones.

-tus ausencias en clase han aumentado estas dos últimas semanas -dijo un rubio que se hallaba acariciando al blanco equino que se encontraba a lado de Zero. -¿acaso tiene relación alguna con la partida de Rose-san?- un incomodo silencio prevaleció entre aquellos dos caballeros –estoy seguro que ella se encuentra bien- expreso con tierna voz el director.

flashback

_Se había despertado de un sobresalto, miro a su alrededor, todo en aquella habitación parecía estar en su lugar, rayos del sol intensos se colaban a traves de las cortinas del ventanal de su alcoba, a juzgar por la intensidad de la luz, calculaban que ya pasaban mas de las diez de la mañana, sin embargo al ser sábado su alarma no había sonado._

_Se sentó al borde de la cama, su mirar se hallaba perdido en aquel espejo en donde se reflejaba su figura, observaba como el color había vuelto a su tez, la pesadez en su cuerpo había desaparecido y con ella la molesta sensación de hambre animalesca que lo había estado atormentando desde la llegada de aquella vampiresa, en un acto casi inconsciente se roso los labios con la yema de sus dedos, aun quedaba en ellos el dulce sabor de la dueña de aquellas escarlatas._

_Se levanto de la cama, necesitaba salir de aquella habitación, a pesar de no recordar de manera clara lo sucedido la noche anterior estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, camino por los largos pasillos de aquel instituto, sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo habían llevado a la habitación de la pelinegra, dudoso toco la puerta, sin embargo no hubo respuesta, temía lo peor, sin dudar giro la perilla y se adentro en la alcoba, la cama se hallaba tendida, el librero acomodado, cada cosa esta en su lugar, pareciera como si nadie durmiera en aquella habitación, sin embargo el dulce aroma de la morena se hallaba impregnado en cada rincón de aquel lugar._

_-se ha ido- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas._

_Zero volteo a ver al serio cazador de ojos azules que se hallaba parado en el marco de la puerta fumando un cigarrillo._

_finflashback_

Miraba uno a uno a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna que ya comenzaban a desfilar para asistir a clase, la tarde había caído y su inevitable tarea de prefecto había llegado con ella, observo como la castaña joven caminaba en compañía de una rubia vampiresa, la triste expresión en aquel pálido rostro de la joven fue lo que le hizo notar que aquel pura sangre no se encontraba a su lado como de costumbre, de hecho no se hallaba entre aquellos nocturnos jóvenes, los recuerdos de los días anteriores llegaron a Zero, las imágenes de aquellas tardes que había acudido a su deber comenzaban a ser recuerdos claros.

Aquel sujeto Kaname Kuran….

No estaba en ningún recuerdo…

Corrió dejando a los chicos de la clase nocturna a merced de las escandalosas chicas, corría hacia la oficina del rubio director, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Entro sin siquiera tocar encontrándose con un castaño, la lila mirada busco inmediatamente a la delicada figura de Akai, sin embargo en aquella habitación solo se hallaban Cross Kaien y Kuran Kaname, volvió posar sus amatistas en el vampiro… un aroma conocido… el enojo, la furia desaparecieron….aquel aroma conocido… provenía de las manchas de sangre que se hallaban en la ropa del príncipe vampiro, sin pensarlo dos veces Zero desenfundo su arma apuntando directamente al hermoso joven que se hallaba frente a él.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto mirando con furia al castaño

-Kiryuu-kun, baja el arma- musito Cross

-¿Dónde está?- cuestiono una vez más el joven platino

-baja esa arma y luego te explicare- se oyó una cuarta voz –Rose-san y Kuran-san han ido en búsqueda de una persona que posiblemente esté relacionada con el ataque de los nivel "E" de aquella noche - dijo el hombre colocando su pesada mano en el hombre del platino cazador. – Sin embargo Kuran regreso para reportarnos que se hallaron con complicaciones durante la captura de ese sujeto- afirmo Yagari viendo al vampiro.

-¿complicaciones?- pregunto el joven cazador mirando a su maestro

-la persona que Rose-san y yo buscábamos resulto ser Kuroi Rose- dijo sin rodeos Kaname.

_Flash back_

_Ojos cerrados…se hallaba recostado al pie de un árbol, en las últimas noches el hambre nocturna no le permitía conciliar el sueño, así que disfrutaba de aquellos fugases momentos de tranquilidad para descansar un poco y olvidar todos los problemas que lo mantenían molesto la mayor parte del día, una suave caricia lo obligo abrir sus orbes encontrándose con una morena que se hallaba frente a él._

_-lo siento no quería despertarte-sonrió-es solo que deseaba ver tu rostro un poco más de cerca- declaro sonrojándose al ver sorpresa en las lilas pupilas de Zero -es que de lejos no podía apreciar correctamente cada uno de los detalles de tu rostro- continuo diciendo la joven mientras una vez más colocaba su mano en la mejilla del pálido joven, inmóvil el cazador observaba las delicadas facciones de la morena, nunca había notado aquel color carmín de sus labios, ni aquel pequeño lunar en forma de lagrima que tenía en la mejilla derecha y a pesar de haber visto aquellas escarlatas en variadas ocasiones nunca había notado lo hermosas que eran, como en aquel momento en el que podía verse reflejado en aquellas pupilas que lo miraban con suma ternura, vio como nuevamente un leve rubor cubría el rostro de Akai, disimulando la vergüenza que sentía la joven de la mirada lila del joven, esquivo aquel contacto visual que se había formado entre ellos, Zero observaba con curiosidad cada uno de los movimientos de aquella extraña chica, sin embargo su atención fue cautivada por el cuaderno que se hallaba a lado de la joven._

_-puedes verlo-afirmo la chica extendiéndole el cuaderno al joven, que dudoso lo tomo entre sus manos –realmente no hay nada espectacular- murmuro la chica, pese al comentario modesto de la joven Zero había quedado sorprendido de los retratos y paisajes que había dibujados en aquel cuaderno, uno a uno fue observando los rostros y lugares que había en aquellas hojas….amor, tristeza, confusión, ilusión, pasión, desolación, vacio, amistad….miles de sentimientos expresados en aquellos bellos trazos._

_-¿conoces a toda esta gente?- pregunto Zero_

_-se puede decir que si-sonrió la chica_

_-¿porque "se puede decir que si"?- cuestiono el joven cazador_

_-porque en el momento de hacer los retratos, procuro que cada línea cuente algo acerca de la persona, de su pasado, su presente incluso de su futuro, es así mediante cada trazo que voy conociendo a cada una de las personas que ves dibujadas en este viejo cuaderno- afirmo acariciando uno de los primeros retratos que se hallaba en aquel cuaderno._

_-¿llegaste a conocer alguna de las personas que están aquí?- pregunto Zero viendo la triste mirada de Akai al contemplar el rostro serio de aquel joven de cabello castaño y azul mirada que se encontraba dibujado en el cuaderno._

_-si- afirmo sin mirar al joven platino-es mi Aniki- sonrió señalando el retrato del cuaderno, -Kuroi Rose…... el fue acecinado la misma noche que mis padres- la sonrisa se desvaneció convirtiéndose en una vacía expresión._

_Fin flashback _

-¿así que te han descubierto?- pregunto un joven rubio.

-si- unos serios zafiros se posaban en la ventana de aquella gran mansión.

-y ¿la has visto?-cuestiono una segunda vez.

-si- asevero sin dar importancia -iba junto con Kuran Kaname - sonrió el pálido joven volteando a ver su rubio acompañante.

-Kaname-sama- suspiro - estoy seguro que sabe que estoy aquí- sonrió acercándose al castaño -¿Qué harás ahora que Akai-chan te ha vuelto a ver?- interrogo con seria voz.

-esperar…-susurro posando nuevamente su vista en el bello ventanal.

-sabes….eres muy parecido a Kaname-sama…Kuroi-san- sonrió una vez más el rubio antes de salir de la habitación.

…

Inmóvil…los ataques habían aumentado así que los rondines nocturnos habían regresado a ser parte de su rutina, una semana había transcurrido desde el encuentro con el hermoso vampiro en la oficina de Kaien, dos días antes habían tenido noticias de la joven, Kaito había ido en su búsqueda, encontrándola, sin embargo Akai se había negado a regresar, no por capricho, no por dolor, sino porque aun continuaba en búsqueda de aquel sujeto.

_-"no regresara, hasta encontrar a Kuroi Rose"- dijo secamente Kaito_

Sin embargo en ese momento su cuerpo se hallaba inmóvil, veía la figura que se hallaba frente a él, el arma en su mano había sido la causante de aquel aroma a cenizas que invadía la calle, había estado siguiendo aquel nivel "E" desde hace unos minutos, sin embargo esa persona se habían encargado de su presa….y el …..el solamente se hallaba observando los largos cabellos que se ondeaban con el aire de aquella clara noche, las luces de los faros tiritaban como en el justo momento en que se vieron por primera vez…..una sonrisa….

-he regresado- susurro la chica.

Zero se acerco lentamente a la joven que se hallaba frente a él, y con gesto tierno la rodeo con sus brazos, ¿en qué momento esa pequeña chica se había vuelto importante para él?

No lo sabía

Ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo era

Simplemente había actuado seseando la necesidad incontenible de protegerla.

-regresemos - musito Zero antes de soltarla para recobrar su serio semblante .

-hai- afirmo la chica caminando tras el joven cazador…no planeaba volver aquel lugar….realmente no deseaba regresar…sin embargo…..el rastro de aquel sujeto la había conducido hasta aquella ciudad…..hasta aquella calle…..hasta los brazos de Zero…


	13. Inalcanzable

_Amor…...amistad…..simple simpatía….. Lastima…. ¿qué es lo que Kaname-sama realmente sentía?... aun recuerdo la ausente mirada que se hallaba en los castaños ojos, aquella noche en que la trajo consigo, la delicada figura cubierta de sangre y el cabizbajo rostro de Kaname …. __**Tragedia**__, era la palabra que mejor definía la situación de aquella chica… y aun así, llevando la marca del dolor en ella nunca vi rodar una lagrima por su moreno rostro…..hoy en día aun rondan por mi mente los recuerdos de las eternas noches en que aquel delicado cuerpo vagaba por la mansión sin rumbo alguno, las nostálgicas madrugadas en que solía mirar por la venta durante largas horas y el particular silencio que siempre la acompañaba... _

_Sin darnos cuenta nos acostumbramos a su presencia…_

_Quizá ayudo el hecho de que cuando su escarlata mirada se posaba en los castaños ojos de mi señor, todo lo que conocíamos acerca de Kaname-sama sufría una inexplicable metamorfosis… fue por ella que logramos conocer aquel amable y tranquilo joven que sonreía y sonreía... O quizá porque sin saber como, ella siempre pronunciaba las palabras exactas._

_-lo lamento-dijo acercándose a mi –es por mí que Ruka-san siempre tiene esa mirada triste- susurro- es por mí que ella se aferra a un sentimiento ficticio cubriendo lo que de verdad ella siente y lo que hay en tu corazón- musito mientras me miraba- Akatsuki-san….sé que algún día tus sentimientos la alcanzaran- asevero antes de regalarme una sonrisa y marcharse dejándome una extraña sensación de confort….hoy en día me pregunto…...¿porque siendo ella una completa extraña, una persona completamente ajena a mí, supo decir aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar? …. _

"_¿Qué es lo que Kaname-sama realmente sentía?"_

_Esa pregunta aun ronda por mi cabeza cada vez que veo a la castaña que mi señor acurruca en sus brazos….. sé que es ella la persona que Kaname-sama estuvo esperando todo este tiempo….sé que es ella la persona dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón…..sé que es ella la indicada sin embargo ….._

_La nostalgia aun se dibuja en el rostro de mi señor._

Murmullos…. Zero contemplaba desde una de las jardineras a la sonrojada pelinegra que se hallaba en uno de los corredores rodeada por los jóvenes que la acosaban con preguntas acerca de su repentina y alargada ausencia, a lo que ella respondía "he estado algo enferma". Esos últimos días aquellos chicos habían estado más insistentes en lo que concernía a la joven.

-vaya que se ha vuelto popular entre la clase diurna- musito una voz – Rose-san es de las personas que nunca pasan desapercibidas, muy a pesar de ser una chica extraña, sin embargo el comprenderla es algo más complejo que eso, …quizá al igual que Kaname-sama…ella sea inalcanzable…- suspiro - gomen Kiryuu-kun al parecer he pensado en voz alta, en realidad estoy buscando a Ruka - asevero serio Akatsuki antes de marcharse.

-¿era Akatsuki-sempai?- escucho Zero

-si, al parecer buscaba a Ruka-sempai- asevero el joven.

- ese sujeto siempre preocupándose por esa desconsiderada - suspiro la chica

-te has tardado- protesto molesto el prefecto

-lo siento, me han abordado camino aquí- una leve risa salió de la chica.- no se de verdad porque les interesa tanto lo que hago o lo que me gusta- volvió a reírse

-quizá solo es una excusa para estar un momento a tu lado ¿no lo has pensado?- soltó Zero viendo el ir y venir de los alumnos por los pasillos, la joven podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

-bueno ¿de qué querías hablar?- Akai cambio el tema.

-de la noche anterior a tu partida- asevero Zero volteando a ver a la joven

-no hay mucho de qué hablar con respecto a eso- aseguro la escarlata

- lo que sucedió no fue cualquier cosa - dijo el cazador un tanto exasperado

-lo sé y no estoy diciendo que haya sido cualquier cosa- manifestó molesta Akai, un silencio envolvió aquellos jóvenes cazadores. -realmente deseo protegerte- dijo la chica –…..¿es tan difícil para ti asimilar eso?- cuestiono mirando los ojos lilas de aquel cazador, mientras que una vez más el silencio se hacía presente, Zero podía ver la determinación en aquellos ojos escarlatas, lentamente la mirada de la chica se poso en el suelo- no espero nada a cambio - dijo dando la espalda a Zero- es solamente algo que quiero hacer- susurro antes de comenzar a caminar, el joven platino miro como aquella delgada figura se alejaba, perdiéndose entre los alumnos que transitaban aquel patio…..

…..

-¿qué es todo esto?- pregunto la castaña viendo el sin numero de cajas que se hallaban en el recibidor del dormitorio de la luna.

-aremos una gran fiesta- sonrío el rubio- tu cumpleaños es un evento que no puede pasar desapercibido…..esto es para ti- dijo Aidou entregándole unas cajas a la pura sangre

-realmente no quiero nada- murmuro la castaña mirando la hermosa envoltura de aquellas cajas.

- Kaname-sama nos ha dado oportunidad de organizar algo sencillo para usted, nos ha dicho incluso que si Yuki-sama desea invitar algunos alumnos de la clase diurna esta en todo su derecho, después de todo es su fiesta- asevero el joven vampiro tomando la mano de Yuki -Kaname-sama desea compensar el tiempo que ha estado lejos de usted Yuki-sama, por favor dele ese pequeño gusto- suplico Aidou

-está bien- sonrío sonrojada la castaña

-qué bueno que accedió Yuki-sama, regresar todas estas cosas realmente seria un problema- dijo aliviado el rubio

-Aidou-san- reprendió una joven

-descuida Rima-chan –sonrío la castaña - gracias por tomarse todas estas molestias- se disculpó Yuki- ustedes de verdad aprecian a mi hermano ¿no es verdad?- pregunto la vampiresa observando a los jóvenes que se hallaban en aquel salón.

- no lo hicimos solamente por Kaname-sama- dijo un joven que hasta ese momento se había mantenido ajeno de aquella conversación- últimamente vemos muy decaída a Yuki-sama- aseguro el pelirrojo

-Senri-kun…yo….. gracias…..gracias por siempre apoyarnos a mi hermano y a mi… - dijo con ternura Yuki encaminándose a dejar en su habitación las cajas que minutos antes Aidou había puesto en sus manos.

-porque has dicho aquello Shiki- pregunto la joven de ojos azules

-porque es la verdad Rima, ¿o me equivoco?- cuestiono el pelirrojo a los nocturnos jóvenes que se hallaban en la estancia.

-no, no te has equivocado- sonrío el joven rubio tomando mas de las cajas que se hallaban en el cuarto.

….

Caminaba con prisa ¿Qué había sido aquello?, odiaba que sus palabras salieran así, sin ser pensadas, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que termino tropezando con alguien y cayendo al suelo.

-lo lamento - se disculpo levantándose

-descuida…Rose-sama- dijo cortésmente una voz femenina.

-Ruka-sempai- respondió sorprendida al ver aquella rubia frente a ella – ¿a que ha venido?- pregunto sin rodeos la cazadora.

-he venido a ver a Cross a petición de Kaname-sama, pronto será el cumpleaños de Yuki-sama y nuestro señor nos ha pedido que organicemos una pequeña recepción en su honor, nada grande a decir verdad- menciono la vampiresa acomodando sus rubios cabellos-

-así que ¿ya has renunciado a Kaname-sama?- pregunto Akai mirando a la joven que se hallaba frente a ella, una triste mirada en el pálido rostro de la rubia vampiresa respondía la pregunta que momentos antes había hecho la escarlata - quizá sea mejor así - sonrió la pelinegra - después de todo hay alguien que ha esperado pacientemente por ti Ruka-sempai- susurro la cazadora antes de continuar su camino.

_Flashback_

_Aquella tierna mirada la hacían comprender que él jamás seria suyo, ella nunca sería el motivo de desvelo o de preocupación para aquel joven, las sonrisas que tanto añoro ver dibujadas en aquel hermoso rostro eran solamente para aquella chica, sentía un nudo en la garganta…nuevamente volvía a pasar aquel dolor…una presión en el pecho… aquellas hermosas orbes jamás la verían con la ternura con la que miraba a la castaña…..¿por qué?... se preguntaba la rubia…..ella había estado siempre junto a él …lo había amado desde el momento en que lo conoció…...había deseado protegerlo desde que vio aquella triste mirada en él… desde aquella noche en el arenero ….sus pensamientos fueron únicamente para el…ella le conocía mejor que aquella chica que se hallaba entre sus brazos… aun así ella suponía que jamás lograría llenar aquel vacio en el corazón del joven vampiro, sabía que la única persona que podría curar las heridas de aquel joven, era aquella castaña …la única persona que podía derrumbar aquel muro que Kaname había construido era aquella chica…..Yuki….. _

…_..un tierno abrazo….._

…_.aquella rubia vampiresa sentía como una a una las lagrimas comenzaban a salir…..giro recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven que la envolvía en sus brazos…._

_-¿Por qué?- se volvió a preguntar entre sollozos la joven –primero fue Rose-san y ahora Yuki-sama…¿por qué no se da cuenta ….-_

_-incondicional - asevero– Ruka, el amor debe ser incondicional, sino se vuelve egoísmo- musito el joven mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de la hermosa vampiresa…..las delicadas manos de la chica estrujaban la camisa de su amigo, sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, ella siempre había esperado algo de él, una mirada, una caricia, siempre estaba en espera de algo, le dolía darse cuenta de aquello._

_-Kain- susurro mientras se abrazaba al joven de cabello naranja._

_-todo estará bien- aseguro el serio joven mientras rompía el abrazo – lo prometo- afirmo mientras limpiaba el rastro que habían dejado las lagrimas en el hermoso rostro de la chica._

_Fin flashback_

-¿dónde has estado?- pregunto la chica con entrecejo fruncido

- me he distraído en el camino- se justifico un joven de ojos cafés.

-es mejor que busquemos a Cross-sama- dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?- pregunto el chico caminando junto a la joven.

-todo estará bien…..lo prometo- aseguro –Kain….gracias- susurro Ruka mientras sonreía al chico que caminaba a su lado.

…..

El atardecer iba pereciendo poco a poco las primeras estrellas comenzaban a verse en aquel manto oscuro, los jóvenes prefectos se habían mantenido distantes desde la tarde, habían cruzado solo unas cuantas palabras antes de disponerse hacer su labor como custodios, Akai se hallaba absorta en sus pensamientos, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de aquel instituto, sentía el cuerpo cansado y las heridas causadas por los días de búsqueda aun no sanaban, las noches para ella eran cada vez más largas y aun no tenia pista alguna de su hermano, se detuvo frente a un ventanal, aquella noche era en especial oscura, sin embargo se podían observar a detalle los astros brillantes de aquel nocturno cielo.

-estas casi al límite-dijo una voz

-lose-musito sin voltear a ver al castaño que se hallaba a su lado.

-¿aun estando en ese estado pretendes protegerlo?-asevero con frialdad el vampiro a la chica.

-si- susurro- aun estando en agonía buscaría la manera de protegerlo- dijo Akai mientras posaba sus escarlatas en el joven-tu harías lo mismo por Yuki ¿o me equivoco?- cuestiono la joven

-no-

-Kuran… ¿ya le has dicho la verdad acerca de ti?- pregunto la escarlata mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-no-contesto de mala gana Kaname.

-sabes que es algo inevitable, ella se alimenta de ti así que los recuerdos no tardan en alcanzarla- aseguro la peli negra con una leve sonrisa

-lo sé sin embargo, me pregunto que hará cuando lo sepa- se sinceró el joven

-no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, ella lo comprenderá- afirmo Akai. -después de todo es la chica que Kaname-sama ha elegido- sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos

-por favor- dijo Kaname mientras se acercaba a la joven - no estés triste - susurro el príncipe vampiro, las escarlatas se abrieron al instante, una vez más el decía aquellas palabras, un nudo se formaba en la garganta de la chica como aquella noche en que le había jurado odiarlo, las rojas escarlatas tiritaban y un sentimiento de desesperación invadió al joven Kuran - Akai- dijo en forma de murmullo Kaname mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla de la cazadora…

…..el sonido de un arma desenfundándose….

-suéltala- dijo una fría voz

Kaname rompió inmediatamente el contacto que había hecho con la cazadora.

-te pido que seas cuidadoso con esa arma Kiryuu-kun- replico el castaño antes de alejarse de los prefectos.

Zero miro a la chica que se hallaba recargada en la pared, las escarlatas se hallaban fijas en el suelo, el joven cazador se sentía terriblemente molesto así que de manera inmediata dio media vuelta dejando a la joven en aquel lugar….…..detuvo su caminar….un olor a sal comenzó a inundar el aire de aquel lugar, volteo, sin embargo la delicada figura de Akai ya no se hallaba en aquel lugar.

"_quizá al igual que Kaname-sama…ella sea inalcanzable…" _las palabras del joven de cabello anaranjado resonaban en el.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, sin embargo su andar fue detenido por un firme agarre en la muñeca, dio un hondo suspiro, sentía como el aire le comenzaba hacer falta, y aquella presión que sentía en su pecho aumentaba con aquella imprevista captura, sentía romperse….primero una lagrima…..un sollozo…era inevitable…

-¿y a ti quien te protege?- pregunto el platino obligando a la joven a voltear - ¿Kuran?- cuestionó molesto, la chica movió la cabeza en forma de negación, Zero soltó suavemente su agarre para coger con suavidad el mentón de la cazadora obligándola a levantar el rostro. -acepto- susurro –pero…. - musito mientras clava su lila pupila en las escarlatas de la morena - por favor permiteme ser la persona que te alcance-


	14. Hasta el ultimo momento

_Parecidos….. no iguales….una persona a la cual me parezco….una persona con la cual compartir… ¿Qué es ser hermanos?... ¿Amor incondicional?, ¿un amor que aprisiona? .o ¿solo una condición?...en nuestro caso sería difícil de definir…. El amor que hay entre nosotros va mas allá de lo fraternal y la camarería que suelen tener los demás hermanos…. Nuestro amor ha trascendido en varios aspectos….mi deseo de protegerte es el que me ha mantenido adverso al tiempo…. Quizá no he sabido hacerlo, quizá en mi intento de cuidar de ti te he lastimado, sin embargo mi más grande anhelo es construir aquel mundo en el cual puedas ser feliz, en donde el dolor y sufrimiento de la guerra no nos alcance, en donde pueda volver a ver ese brillo en tu mirar, en donde el eco de tu risa vuelva a resonar….no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar… quiero devolverte la familia que esta absurda guerra te ha arrebatado…. Deseo que un día puedas cumplir las promesas que has hecho a tus seres queridos, quiero que las diferencias no existan más entre ellos y nosotros….. quiero permanecer a tu lado….y ver como alcanzas aquellos deseos y sueños que alguna vez me compartiste siendo niños….sin embargo…..aquella mirada triste que se ha dibujado en tu rostro…._

_Aquella lejanía….. _

_Las escasas sonrisas…_

_Me hacen cuestionarme si realmente algún día podremos ver aquel mundo que deseo…._

_Temo darme cuenta que todo el dolor que he causado ha sido en vano…. _

_Que aquel mundo por el cual se han sacrificado infinidad de personas inocentes jamás llegue….._

_Tengo miedo de darme cuenta que en realidad nunca te he protegido…_

Suspiros….. Observaba atentamente el dulce rostro de la chica que se hallaba recostada a su lado, la delicadeza con la que su largo cabello caía por su rostro, la sensualidad del tono rojizo de sus labios y la gracia con la que sus largas pestañas cubrían aquellas orbes que se hallaban cerradas, dulcemente acaricio la pálida mejilla de la joven, se acerco de manera casi mediática a su angelical rostro, cerró los ojos acompañando a su amada hermana en aquel país de sueños.

El sonido de la lluvia arrullaba aquel mágico instante.

-hermano-murmuro la joven

-¿sí?-respondió el joven sin abrir los ojos

-¿Qué es la eternidad?- pregunto la castaña abriendo lentamente sus orbes

-eternidad…somos tu y yo Yuki- contesto Kaname posando su castaña mirada en la chica, mientras dulcemente envolvía en sus brazos la delicada figura de Yuki.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar por tanto tiempo hermano- dijo la joven acariciando la mejilla del castaño que se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de ella.

-no tienes de que disculparte- musito el castaño besando la mano que momentos antes le acariciaba el rostro. –Yuki …..mi amada Yuki…- susurro Kaname mientras recortaba aun más la distancia entre la vampiresa y el…podía sentir la respiración entre cortada de la castaña…su particular aroma a Jazmín y aquel hermoso brillo en sus castañas orbes, el leve color rojo en las pálidas mejillas de la chica le hacían ver extremadamente dulce…

…..un tierno rose…

….el armónico sonido de la lluvia…

…el olor a madera de aquella habitación…

…la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas de aquel ventanal.

Las olas de sentimientos que golpeaban uno a uno el corazón de aquella castaña.

El le amaba…y ella lo sabia perfectamente

Lentamente fueron separándose de aquel dulce contacto, un sonrojo cubrió el níveo rostro de Yuki, ella realmente deseaba mas de aquellas calidas caricias que su príncipe vampiro le regalaba, se acurruco entre los brazos de aquel caballero para ocultar su vergüenza, dejando que el aroma de Kaname la envolviera.

- aun sigues sonrojándote- susurro el joven acariciando los largos cabellos de su pequeña hermana.

….

Los sonidos de la noche resonaban en aquella habitación, abrió lentamente los ojos, el plateado resplandor de la luna se colaba aun por aquellos ventanales, se encontraba sola sin embargo el olor de Kaname aun se hallaba impregnado en las sabanas de la cama, dio un hondo suspiro y se levanto, miro su pálido reflejo, aquella sensación de hambre comenzaba apoderarse de ella, salio de la habitación y comenzó a deambular por los pasillos, las luces tenues le daban un ambiente nostálgico aquel lugar, podía sentir en el aire el peculiar aroma de su hermano, cerro los ojos, aquel dulce aroma solo aumentaban su sed por aquel nocturno caballero.

Toco suavemente la puerta del dormitorio del castaño, sin embargo no hubo respuesta, ¿a dónde iba Kaname en aquellas noches?, esa pregunta rondaba por su mente cada vez que la ausencia del joven se hacia presente, sin pensarlo entro a la habitación, miro curiosa aquella habitación…..

…..el recuerdo de aquella mirada triste…..

-Yuki -

la joven volteo a ver a la persona que había entrado en aquel cuarto, encontrándose con el castaño.

-hermano, lo siento yo… estaba buscándote- dijo ocultando las lagrimas que amenazaban con comenzar a brotar.

-lamento haberte dejado, tuve que salir un momento- asevero el castaño acercándose a la vampiresa

-Kaname…¿por qué a veces siento como si dentro de ti solo hubiese desesperanza? ¿por qué nunca quieres decirme las cosas? Me tarde diez años, pero he regresado a tu lado oniisama ¿acaso eso no es suficiente? ¿acaso es por que no soy alguien lo suficientemente buena?*-

_flashbacks_

_-gracias por venir- _

_-no es que quisiera hacerlo….tu y yo tenemos un trato, ¿lo olvidas?- asevero la joven mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente al castaño._

_-lo se- aseguro levantándose de aquel lugar y caminando hacia la cazadora; para sorpresa de Akai, aquel bello joven se arrodillo de tal manera que se veía reflejada en aquellos tristes ojos. - ¿qué sucederá cuando le diga la verdad acerca de mi?- cuestiono el joven._

_-ya te lo he dicho- la escarlata relajo su semblante – lo aceptara- suspiro– ¿es por ese asunto que tienes esta mirada?- pregunto la joven mientras acariciaba la mejilla del vampiro –Kaname eres un egoísta…..aun sabiendo que ella te ama, no te atreves a decirle acerca de ti…. tu miedo de volver a sentir aquel dolor es lo que te hace ser tan egoísta… si no le dices ella comenzara a alejarse Kaname, ¿eso es lo que quieres? Sabes que tarde o temprano ella comenzara a darse cuenta…..._

_-yo solo quiero protegerla- musito el castaño_

_-por que no dejas que ella decida- soltó la joven levantándose de aquel sillón – la próxima vez que me busques, espero que sea por algo que me incumba- dijo la pelinegra _

_fin flashback_

-Yuki, en realidad yo estoy extrañadamente preocupado por que un dia te enfrasques en una causa perdida y que por ello sacrifiques tu vida, yo no quiero vivir algo como eso por segunda vez- manifestó el castaño.

-onii-sama ¿es que tu….piensas que lo que nuestra madre y padre hicieron fue dar sus vidas por nada?- cuestiono la joven mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermano -por favor no lo hagas sonar como si hubieses perdido todo-

-no es eso Yuki- musito Kaname – el hecho es que yo no soy tu hermano- soltó el castaño mientras bajaba su mirar.

-yo no entiendo-dijo la castaña acercándose mas al vampiro – desde que crecimos hermano, siento…siento que todo el tiempo estas ocultando alguna parte de ti mismo- susurro Yuki acercándose a su hermano.

-el mundo que tu ves es diferente al mundo que yo veo…..ya has visto, pequeños fragmentos de ellos antes Yuki…mis recuerdos, ya has visto algunos de ello, aun si en aquel entonces no sabias que estaba pasando- asevero Kaname abrazando a su damisela - ¿deseas mi sangre?-

la castaña asintió abrazándose mas al castaño que se hallaba frente a ella.

-yo estuve deseando terminar finalmente reducido a cenizas, pero ese deseo jamás fue concedido- dijo Kaname mientras los recuerdos llegaban uno a uno a Yuki.

-"he fracasado en mis intentos de comprender todo acerca de el…..por favor dime la verdad Kaname-sempai …sus memorias están fluyendo"-

el estruendo de los latidos de un eterno corazón, los recuerdos de una memoria ajena…..

…

_-es tan irónico que este bebe haya sido llamado Kaname al igual que tu- decía un hombre castaño acercando a un recién nacido que llevaba en brazos a un ataúd - fue eso lo que me hizo empezar a pensar en esto, en vez de solo devorar a este pequeño bebe y ya…. Pensé que seria mucho mejor hacer esto, usándole para traerte de vuelta a la vida de tal modo que pudiera devorarte a ti en su lugar y obtener mucho mas poder de esta forma….¿que me puedes decir al respecto ancestro de mi clan Kuran?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Kuran, mientras dejaba caer sangre del pequeño que se hallaba entre sus brazos, un fuerte agarre empujo a Rido al suelo, el cadavérico ancestro se hallaba succionando la sangre del castaño vampiro._

-" Kaname"- musito Yuki observando los recuerdos que la envolvían.

_-¿qué es lo que harás ahora?...por ahí hay mas miembros de tu familia¿ iras a tomas sus vidas como sacrificio?….el hambre que se ha estado acumulando por miles y miles de años te atacara súbitamente en poco tiempo, ni siquiera me cabe en la mente la idea de lo duro que ello debe de ser- dijo Rido con una leve sonrisa en su rostro al observar las tristes y castañas orbes del recién despertado vampiro._

_El sonido de una puerta abriéndose….._

_Un tercer castaño entro aquella habitación en donde el olor a sangre inocente se hallaba impregnado en el aire, miro la sabana en donde su hermano minutos antes había envuelto a su pequeño….Haruka observo aquella habitación, la sangre en el piso…el abrigo de su hermano en el suelo y la tumba vacía de su antepasado…..sabia que Rido nunca le iba a perdonar el haberse enamorado de Juri… un suave lloriqueo llamo su atención y tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño que se hallaba recostado entre el abrigo de Rido y el suelo…._

_-Haruka- llamo una castaña desde la puerta, el joven vampiro volteo encontrándose con una hermosa castaña…ambos se miraron….sabían lo que había pasado…..sin embargo nunca dijeron nada….._

-todo mi cuerpo, hasta la mas minima célula se encontraba tan drenado que le era imposible reconstruirse por si mismo, y la sed de sangre velozmente estaba absorbiendo mi mente, en ese instante el único camino que me quedaba para estabilizarme, era hacer que mi cuerpo retrocediese hasta tener de nuevo la imagen de un bebe…puse mi vida y mi destino en las manos de ellos dos….y eche mis propios recuerdos a dormir- asevero el joven Kaname separándose de los brazos de su amada.

-podría peguntarte ¿quién fuiste?- cuestiono Yuki posando sus manos en el rostro del castaño –el único Kaname que hay para mi, eres tu, así que por favor no te preocupes…..puedes decirlo- susurro Yuki mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven vampiro, sus miradas se cruzaron, Kaname podía ver la inmensa ternura reflejada en las pupilas de su hermana, sabia que ella decía la verdad, sabia que ella en verdad lo aceptaría,….en un tierno gesto acaricio el níveo rostro de Yuki.

-pregúntale a mi sangre- murmuro Kaname….

….

_Miraba con ojos atónitos a la figura que se hallaba frente aquel viejo piano, la gracia con las que sus dedos acariciaban cada tecla, la dulce melodía que acogía los sentimientos albergados en aquella lluviosa noche…se acerco lentamente hacia aquel joven…su distintivo olor a soledad y a lluvia la habían cautivado desde el primer instante que lo vio, aquellos ojos tristes, que se hallaban cerrados …. Lentamente la música fue atenuándose y las orbes de aquel muchacho se abrieron junto con la ultima nota…..una suave caricia…. Miro las escarlatas que se hallaban a su lado, aquella joven, la cual una vez mas posaba sus labios en su pálida mejilla, para después levantarse abruptamente y caminar hacia la salida…..sin embargo un fuerte agarre la obligo a detener su paso._

_-así que es eso… __¿ya no puedes seguir controlando mas esa sed de sangre verdad?__- soltó el joven acercándose a la pelinegra – en ese caso…..por favor permite que me convierta en tu amante-_

una ligera caricia la obligo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro empapado del joven peliplata que la sostenía es sus brazos….

-lo siento, te he dejado todo el trabajo- dijo mientras el joven cazador la recostaba en el sillón de aquel cuarto exclusivo de prefectos

-han huido…..no he podido recaudar información acerca de tu hermano- confeso el joven cazador, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo-¿qué es lo que ha pasado?...- preguntó sin voltear a ver a la joven que se hallaba sus espaldas – desde hace varios días que te noto débil- recrimino Zero

el recuerdo de las palabras del caballero Kuran abordaron a la cazadora.

_- estas casi al límite- _

_-lose-_

_-¿aun estando en ese estado pretendes protegerlo?-asevero con frialdad el vampiro a la chica._

_-si-_

Akai se dejo caer a lado de Zero.

-no te preocupes, en unos dias estare bien- sonrio, las amatistas de Zero miraban aquella delicada figura que se encontraba sentada a su lado- solo necesito descansar- dijo antes de levantarse, zero de igual manera se levanto- buenas noches Kiryuu-san- se despidio la chica antes de comenzar a caminar.

-asi que es eso…¿ya no puedes seguir controlando mas esa sed de sangre verdad?- la joven escarlata detuvo su andar. –¿es Kuran?- recrimino el peliplata –¿es el de quien te alimentas?- pregunto friamente Zero.

-NO…..jamas…yo…no podria alimentarme de el- solto la joven – el no - susurro mientras volteaba a ver al cazador, gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de aquellas nostalgicas escarlatas…..una punsada en su corazon como aquel dia en la tienda de antiguedades… aquel moreno rostro cubierto de lagrimas, aquella mirada de dolor….el simplemente no podia resistirlo….. se acerco lentamente a la joven mientras se desabrochaba los botones del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta, las orbes de la cazadora miraban sorprendidas al joven de mirada amatista… el descontrolado palpitar de su corazon al percibir el esquisito aroma de aquel joven que se hallaba cada vez mas cerca de ella…..Zero la acurruco entre sus brazos…..…..la morena cerro los ojos dejandose envolver por el tierno abrazo ….la hermosa melodia producida por el palpitar de Zero… Akai sabia que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que aquella critaura que albergaba en su interior saliera…..rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del platino….. Zero podia sentir la respiracion entre cortada de Akai en su cuello, el leve temblor de su delgado cuerpo y la humedad provocada por las gruesas lagrimas que seguian cayendo de las escarlatas de la joven…

-pase lo que pase te protegere…zero- susurro en el oido del platino antes de romper el abrazo que la envolvia.

-aun no pienso perder- dijo Akai acariciando la palida mejilla del cazador –tengo que resistir hasta el ultimo momento- susurro antes de salir de la habitacion.

-akai-

...

primero que nada FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SOLCITHOOH! Tarde pero seguro.

capitulo 13 me costo mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo …en fin quiero aclarar que la platica de Yuki y Kaname es solo una adaptacion de una charla que tienen ellos en el manga numero 62…..

bueno un saludo enorme a todos lo que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, gracias por los rewies de verdad son hermosos incintivos.


	15. Nocturno I

_Espectador inmóvil….observaba aquella delicada figura que se hallaba sentada al pie de aquel hermoso cerezo, su negro cabello danzaba al compás del viento de aquella tarde de verano, se hallaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos…aquel tierno rostro, el tranquilo semblante de una Rosa, su perfume a madera y flores, su escarlata mirada que atrapa almas, sin darme cuenta me he acercado a ella, he acariciado su morena mejilla, la he tomado entre mis brazos, ella ha clavado sus pupilas en las mías, no puedo describir la calidez que me inunda cada vez que me veo reflejado en aquellas orbes….._

_-¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?- pregunta ella con ternura –es una tarde hermosa, quería guardarla en algo mas que mi memoria- sonrío mostrándome aquel paisaje dibujado en aquel cuaderno en donde guarda una a una sus memorias- es un sueño…..- musito clavando una vez mas su mirada en aquel bello atardecer –me pregunto cuanto tiempo nos queda- susurro volteando hacia mi -¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?- musito rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos -quiero escuchar aquella melodía- me dijo tiernamente mientras se acurrucaba entre mis brazos -quiero escucharla una vez mas…..por que en ella yacen tus sentimientos- susurro acercando su hermoso rostro al mío, un suave rose, una tierna caricia, una discreta unión de dos corazones –¿me dejarías beber una ves mas de ti?- pregunto con timidez después de romper aquel intimo contacto –se que no debería hacerlo…. - murmuro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, sin pensarlo delade mi rostro, desabroche lo botones de mi camisa, su suave aroma de verano comenzaba a cubrir el aire que respiraba, me regalo un tierno beso antes de su atroz caricia….._

_¿que es este sentimiento?...¿que es este sueño?...¿ un recuerdo?...¿un anhelo?...¿un recóndito deseo en mi corazón?... ¿por qué siento como si no fuera yo?...¿por que siento que no es a mi a quien ve…a quien besa? …..a quien ella tanto anhela…..¿en que momento terminan estos recuerdos ajenos e inician mis deseos secretos?..._

_dime Akai ….. ¿quién es la persona que te condeno a esta eterna espera?...¿quien es el responsable de tu triste mirada?...¿por quien es que no tomaste de mi sangre?. _

El despertar de un largo sueño….. Zero parpadeo, encontrándose con una rubio sonriente que se hallaba sentado a su lado.

-Kiryuu-Kun hasta que despiertas- dijo mientras daba pequeños golpecitos a la cabeza del joven cazador. – te estuve esperando en mi oficina, como no llegabas te viene a buscar- sonrío Cross

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto de mala gana el peliplateado.

-hoy es el gran día – sonrió – y he comprado esto- dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja, Zero la tomo entre sus manos y miro el contenido.

-¿para que me lo da a mi?- cuestiono mas hastiado que antes.

-por que se que lo necesitaras….por cierto, como no llegaste a la reunión que tuvimos en mi oficina Akai-chan tuvo que ir sola al dormitorio de la luna- asevero seriamente el director

….

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de aquel dormitorio, por mas que intento evitar verse inmiscuida en aquel acontecimiento que se llevaría acabo por la noche, sabia que era imposible, dio un hondo suspiro, toco la puerta de aquella habitación.

-adelante-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

-he venido a corroborar algunas cosas- asevero la pelinegra entrando a la habitación, donde la castaña vampiresa se hallaba sentada.

-si Cross-san me ha puesto al tanto de la seguridad que habrá- musito seriamente la joven.

-debe comprender Yuki-sama que no podemos bajar la guardia en mementos como este, así que pido su comprensión- articulo Akai mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

-lo se me he enterado por Kaname-sama que últimamente ha habido una serie de ataques a la asamblea de cazadores, además de la desaparición de un sangre pura- comento Yuki

-así es Yuki-sama, esta noche asistirán alumnos de la clase diurna, lo que nos obliga a estar mas alertas, por cualquier movimiento extraño que pueda surgir- manifestó la cazadora.

-te estaré agradecida que veles por ellos Rose-sama- sonrío la vampiresa

-descuide, le entrego la lista de nombres de los cazadores que estaremos esta noche- menciono la pelinegra entregando a Yuki un papel, la joven castaña tomo en sus manos aquel papel y uno a uno reviso los nombres, su mirada se detuvo en el nombre de uno de los cazadores –"Kiryuu Zero"…"así que si vendrá"- sonrío Yuki, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la cazadora. –esta bien Rose-san, gracias por molestarte en traer esto hasta aquí- asevero la princesa vampira.

-si no hay mas percance me retiro Yuki-sama- musito Akai –Yuki-sama…por favor….. esta noche proteja Artemis- musito la morena antes de salir; dio un suspiro, esa noche seria realmente eterna, la cazadora iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos tropezó con alguien, aquel choque hizo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio, sin embargo un amable agarre le impidió que cayera al suelo.

-tienes que tener mas cuidado ….. -

-no volverá a suceder Kaname-sama- dijo de forma seria la joven, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-no me refería a este pequeño incidente…-confeso molesto el joven vampiro antes de continuar su camino.

Akai continuo su andar, sabia lo que Kaname le había querido decir, desde la noche en que ambos fueron enviados a la misión para hallar al responsable del ataque a la academia, Kuran le había advertido acerca de aquello.

_flashback_

_-eso el algo que no te incumbe- soltó de mala gana la escarlata_

_-te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿por qué el olor a tu sangre ha cubierto el aire?- pregunto un furioso Kaname – respóndeme, quiero que me digas ¿por qué te has dejado morder por Zero?- cuestiono el joven vampiro dejándose de rodeos._

_-por que lo protegeré a costa de todo- respondió la chica clavando sus escarlatas en las castañas orbes del Kuran._

_-causaste estragos en la clase nocturna- enuncio el vampiro._

_-se mas directo Kuran, dime lo que de verdad quieres decirme…no quieres que Yuki se de cuenta de que Zero se esta alimentando de una persona que no es ella ¿verdad?, no quieres ver el semblante triste de tu amada cuando se entere de que ella no es indispensable para Zero, no quieres aceptar lo importante que es Kiryuu_ para ella….

_-lo se- afirmo un serio Kaname – es verdad, todo lo que dices es verdad….sin embargo no es por lo único que estoy molesto- musito el castaño acercándose a la pelinegra – Akai, una vez mas estas enfrascando en una causa perdida- susurro el castaño – es mejor que Zero no siga alimentándose de ti-_

_finflashback_

-te ves mal- articulo seriamente – es mejor que vayas a dormir, hoy será una noche larga y no servirás de nada si estas en esas condiciones Kiryuu-kun- dijo el castaño acercándose al pelipalta

-estoy bien Kaito-san- enuncio Zero al cazador que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta de la luna.

-¿estas preocupado por Rose-san?- cuestiono Takamiya.

El amatista soltó un leve gruñido como respuesta antes de pararse a lado del castaño cazador.

-descuida, me encargare de que no haga nada absurdo- afirmo Kaito mirando hacia los dormitorio –la cuidare, por ti- susurro el serio cazador.

-Kaito, tu ya conocías a Rose ¿me equivoco?- cuestionó el Platino

-no, no te equivocas, a ella la conocí mucho antes que a ti, mi padre solía ser el maestro de los hermanos Rose- dijo seriamente el castaño

-su familia hacia armas para los cazadores ¿verdad?- volvió a cuestionar Zero, recibiendo un movimiento de afirmación por parte de Kaito –¿su familia tiene algo que ver con aquel antepasado vampiro que dio su sangre para hacer las armas de los primero cazadores?- pregunto directamente un serio amatista.

-no lo se Zero- contesto el castaño posando su mirada en el joven patino –ya te he dicho es mejor que vayas a recuperar fuerzas- musito de mala gana el cazador.

-lo are- después de pensarlo respondió el joven platino.

-"te meterás en serios problemas si sigues preguntando cosas como esas Kiryuu-kun …..- pensó el castaño mientras observaba como Zero se alejaba.

-gracias por esperarme Kaito-kun- dijo unos minutos después, una voz a las espaldas del castaño.

-descuida, Zero ha venido a buscarte pero lo he regresado, no se veia muy bien- confeso Takamiya –no me habías mencionado que le has contado acerca de Tomoya-sama- reclamo el cazador a la joven

-¿cómo lo sabes?...en fin no tuve otra opción…. – suspiro Akai

_Flashbacks_

_-contéstame ¿por qué tu arma es parecida a Bloody Rose?- pregunto el platino acorralando a la joven cazadora en la pared de aquella solitaria calle. _

_-ya te lo he dicho,… la respuesta es sencilla sin embargo el recordarlo aun es doloroso- musito la joven bajando la mirada._

_-mentira- dijo furiosamente el joven _

–_mi padre, es el creador de Bloody rose y de Artemis-soltó la joven al mismo tiempo que empujaba Zero._

_-pero tu padre fue un nivel "A"…..¿como…- preguntó confundido e impresionado el amatista._

_-mi padre tuvo que escoger un bando, tal como todos lo hemos hecho, el escogió estar con los cazadores, aun eso significara ir en contra de su propia naturaleza, el realmente creía que algún día, esta guerra terminaría – asevero la joven dándole la espalda a Zero - no te atrevas a juzgar a todos los vampiros de la misma manera-_

_finflashback._

-creo que en ese momento fui un poco ruda con el- sonrío Akai al recordar aquel momento.

-Akai…esta noche vendrá gran parte de la sociedad vampiriza….¿crees que el aparezca?- cuestiono el castaño deteniendo su andar.

-eso espero- respondió la morena con una discreta sonrisa.

….

-adelante- dijo la castaña

-Yuki he visto salir a Rose-san de aquí-menciono el castaño

-así es, ha venido a dejarme la lista de los cazadores que estarán esta noche resguardándonos- pronuncio seriamente la vampiresa –sin embargo antes de irse dijo algo muy curioso- recordó la castaña mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón

-¿qué te ha dicho?-pregunto Kaname acercándose a su hermana.

-por favor protege Artemis estas noche- susurro Yuki –sin embargo Artemis no esta en mis manos- musito la joven mirando a su hermano.

-Yuki-

…

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto seriamente el serio joven al rubio que se hallaba sentado

-una invitación por parte de la familia Kuran, al parecer esta noche Yuki-chan será presentada- sonrío el ojiverde. –por lo visto Kaname-sama sabe que estas aquí Kuroi-kun- soltó entre risitas el alegre joven.

-en ese caso me pregunto por que aun no le ha dicho nada a ella- se cuestiono el chico castaño, mientras veía la invitación que tenia su nombre escrito.

-supongo que no quiere decirle nada hasta estar seguro de lo que planeas …..el nunca mueve piezas innecesarias- confeso el sonriente chico – ¿y bien piensas acompañarnos?- pregunto curioso.

-quizá, después de todo hoy es un día importante- sonrío el serio joven de zafiros ojos.

….

La luna llena ya hacia en lo alto de aquel nocturno cielo, las luces del dormitorio de la luna se podían apreciar desde la ventana de la cazadora, esa noche era cumpleaños de Yuki… "que simpática coincidencia" se dijo la chica.

Toc toc toc

-esta abierto- dijo fuertemente

-buenas noches Rose-san- dijo una seria mirada miel.

-Wakaba-san, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto la escarlata levantándose de su escritorio.

-nada importante, es solo que he venido a agradecer en nombre de mis compañeros, el hecho de que nos permitan asistir a la fiesta de Yuki-chan- sonrío la castaña.

-no es a mi a quien debes de agradecerle, sino a Cross-sama, el ha sido bastante indulgente con ustedes- menciono seriamente Akai.

-lo se, sin embargo tengo entendido que los cazadores serán los que nos resguarden en dado caso de que sucediera algo durante la velada…es por eso que nosotros estamos infinitamente agradecidos con ustedes, sabes, Zero-kun y tu siempre están cuidándonos, hay veces que nosotros realmente nos sentimos inútiles al no poder hacer nada- confeso Sayori.

-es nuestro trabajo Wakaba-san- susurro la pelinegra

-Yori…..puedes llamarme Yori- dijo la joven –bueno es todo lo que quería decirle- Sayori salio de la habitación, dejando a una pensativa Akai, esa chica Wakaba realmente le agradaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro moreno de la cazadora…..

Un aroma….

En un parpadeo Akai desenfundó su arma

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelinegra a la chica de semblante serio que se hallaba a su lado.

-Kaname me ha pedido que te entregue esto- dijo la chica de cabellos lilas, mientras extendía a Akai una caja perfectamente adornada.

-no lo aceptare- musito de mala gana la cazadora

-mi señor dijo que insistiera-

-dime Seiren ¿qué es lo que cruza por la mente de Kaname-sama cada vez que hace esto?- cuestionó la chica mientras tomaba aquella caja.

-hay cosas que es mejor no preguntarnos acerca de Kaname-sama- respondió Seiren antes de desvanecerse.

Akai miro aquella caja, y la coloco sobre su cama, dio un hondo suspiro y desanudo el moño que mantenía sellada la caja, levanto la tapa, miro con sumo detenimiento el contenido, tenia que reconocer que Kaname siempre la había conocido muy bien, tomo cuidadosamente el vestido que se hallaba doblado y lo extendió dejando caer una pequeña tarjeta.

"_**tu y yo estamos limitados por un destino que no puede ser roto"**_

-Kaname-sama….nunca volveremos a ser lo que fuimos- susurro la morena mientras aprisionaba contra su pecho aquella tarjetita.

…..

el reloj marcaba las 11:30, los tres cazadores se hallaban en la oficina del director Cross.

-es momento de marcharnos- asevero Kaito –Yagari-sensei ya se encuentra en el dormitorio de la luna- afirmo de manera seria.

-sin embargo Rose-san aun no ha llegado…..y no podemos dejarla, recuerden que la organización de esta noche se hizo por parejas –menciono Cross – así que… Kiryuu-kun tendrás que aguardarla en este lugar - anuncio el director mientras empujaba a Takamiya hacia la puerta.

-¿qué?- dijo molesto el amatista

-Zero, Kai-chan es tu compañera,¿no es así?, por lo tanto no puedes irte y dejarla aquí- señalo Kaien.

-si Kiryuu-kun desea ir con usted Cross-sama, yo esperare por Rose-san- manifestó Kaito desde el marco de la puerta.

-no es necesario- respondió Zero –esperare un poco mas- musito el amatista mientras se sentaba.

-en ese caso Takamiya-kun y yo nos adelantaremos para reforzar a Yagari- anuncio Cross mientras empujaba una vez mas al castaño cazador.

-Cross-sama ¿puedo preguntar que es lo qué pretende?- cuestionó Kaito una vez afuera de la casa del director.

-creo que el hecho de que esos dos se hayan encontrado no es coincidencia Kaito-kun, me atrevo a pensar que se necesitan el uno al otro para poder curar aquella oscuridad que se alberga en sus corazones- respondió Cross sonriendo.

….

El sonido del segundero comenzaba a ser una tortura, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo aquella cazadora?.

-siento la demora- escucho una voz desde la puerta, Zero se levanto de aquel sillón donde había estado esperándola, dirigió su mirada a la chica dispuesto a reclamarle por aquel tiempo que había malgastado esperándola, sin embargo las palabras no salían, por un momento recordó aquel sueño que había tenido esa mañana, la delicada figura de Akai estaba cubierta por un hermoso vestido color crema, el cual lucia pequeños adornos en la parte baja del vestido, en sus hombros dos delicados tirantes con pequeños detalles, la cintura era remarcada por un listón del mismo color del vestido, el cual además denotaba aquel cuerpo que Akai procuraba siempre esconder, su cabello suelto marcaba con suma gracias detalle a detalle de aquel moreno rostro, sus labios lucían un color escarlata….escarlata como aquellas orbes en las que Zero se veía reflejado.

-siento la demora- volvió a decirle a chica mientras posaba su mirada en el ventanal de aquella oficina – es mejor irnos, Yagari-sensei debe de estar esperándonos- asevero la joven.

-si - soltó Zero tratando de ocultar aquella extraña sensación que lo envolvía, los recuerdos de aquel sueño se hacían cada vez mas presentes.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Akai con un leve sonrojo, la joven se había percatado de las constantes miradas de Zero.

-no- refunfuño el cazador.

Ambos cazadores entraron a los jardines del dormitorio de la luna, de manera casi inmediata los invitados de aquella velada se habían percatado de la llegada de los jóvenes, las miradas de aquellas bestias nocturnas en Akai, hacían enfurecer al platino.

-Kai-chan- grito alguien desde una esquina, Zero y Akai se acercaron a la pareja de cazadores que se hallaban en aquel lugar –Kai-chan te ves hermosa- dijo Cross, mientras se abalanzaba contra la escarlata.

-gr…..gracias Cross-sama- sonrío apenada la chica, Zero noto la ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del castaño compañero de Cross. –buenas noches Takamiya-kun- saludo la joven.

-buenas noches Rose-san- saludo su leve sonrisa mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre el y la joven -Cross-sama tiene razón, esta noche luces mas hermosa de lo común- susurro el joven cazador a la morena, provocando un sonrojo aun mas notorio en ella –espero que este hermoso vestido no te impida realizar tu trabajo- asevero alejándose de la chica.

-descuida Takamiya-san, al parecer tal como nos informaron la mayoría de la sociedad vampirice esta aquí- musito la joven mirando a los invitados que se hallaban en aquel jardín.

-así es, sin embargo nuestra atención se debe de centrar principalmente en los pura sangre - asevero Zero

-cualquier suceso extraño, tenemos la obligación de reportarlo con Yagari - menciono Cross a los jóvenes cazadores

–en ese caso es mejor dividirnos para cubrir mejor el área.- propuso la cazadora- a pesar de que hay refuerzos del consejo de cazadores no podemos confiarnos-

-tienes razón- coincidió de mala gana el platino cazador .

-en ese caso me marcho- se despidió la morena.

Akai comenzó a caminar entre la gente, las miradas de aquella selecta sociedad nocturna le hacia sentir incomoda, sabia que para ellos ,ella solo simbolizaba un apetitoso manjar, reconocía varios rostros, entre ellos a la joven Wakaba

-¿te puedo ayudar?- pregunto a la castaña una hermosa dama rubia de ojos amatistas.

-no gracias, yo solo ando buscando a unos amigos- sonrío la chica

-si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlos- dijo amablemente aquella dama

-gracias- respondió Yori

-de nada, después de todo no me puedo negar ayudar a un encanto como usted - sonrío aquella rubia tomando de la muñeca a la castaña.

-es mejor que suelte a la señorita Shirabuki-sama- interrumpió la joven pelinegra.

-pero si yo solamente me he ofrecido para ayudarla a buscar a sus amigos- asevero en tono inocente la amatista.

-no volveré a repetirlo Shirabuki-sama- amenazo la cazadora.

-esos ojos…..vaya, vaya, pero si eres el dulce gorrioncillo…- musito divertida la joven.

-yo no ….-

-Sara-sama le pediré de la manera mas atenta que no incomode a nuestros invitados- interfirió una voz masculina.

-Kaname-sama, buenas noches, no era mi intención incomodar- aseguro la rubia.

-Wakaba-san es una gran amiga de mi hermana, así que le pediré que la trate con sumo respeto- pido seriamente el joven vampiro –Y Rose es un cazador importante dentro del Consejo de Cazadores y esta noche vigila nuestra velada- sonrío Kaname mirando a la joven morena.

-de verdad lo siento, me disculpo por mi comportamiento- se retiro la vampiresa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿estas bien Yori-chan?- pregunto Akai un poco preocupada.

-si, estoy bien, gracias Rose-san, Kaname-sempai- hizo una pequeña inclinación.

-no tienes que agradecer nada Wakaba-san, se lo importante que eres para Yuki, de hecho me ha pedido que te diga que te espera en su habitación- menciono tranquilamente el caballero

-Kaname-sama- se acerco a los jóvenes un rubio.

-Aidou, por favor lleva a Wakaba-san con Yuki- ordeno el príncipe vampiro.

- Wakaba-san, sígame por favor- pidió Aidou con una pequeña reverencia a la joven castaña.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar.

-siento causar tantos problemas Aidou-sempai, yo solamente quiero ver a Yuki- musito la castaña – por cierto, Yuki me ha comentado que fue usted el que ha organizado esta linda velada- menciono la joven –no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted por cuidar de Yuki-chan- sonrío con ternura la joven

-bueno….. yo…ella es importante para Kaname-sama- contesto el rubio tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que había causado el comentario de la castaña en el.

-se que a veces Yuki puede ser muy necia, sin embargo es una buena persona- sonrío Yori al recordar a su amiga. –así que por favor Aidou-sempai sea paciente con ella- pidió la joven.

-ella de verdad a veces me saca de quicio- respondió Aidou a la petición de Wakaba.

- yo prometí cuidar de Yuki…. Procurar que aquella sonrisa que hace feliz a mas de uno, siempre este en el rostro de Yuki- musito Yori – se que usted me comprende Aidou-sempai, pues se que usted procura de la misma manera a Kaname-sempai- susurro la joven

-Yori-chan- grito una castaña interrumpiendo a los dos jóvenes.

-Yuki-chan-

Yori Wakaba, el rubio no sabia mucho acerca de ella, nunca la había visto entre las chicas que esperaban a la clase nocturna cada tarde, aquella muchacha de verdad era extraña, Aidou se había percatado de ello desde el momento en que ella pidió que no se le borrara la memoria después de la noche que Rido ataco el instituto, esa pequeña humana, aquella dueña de los hermosos ojos miel podía comprender lo que el sentía, se podría decir que ambos compartían aquel leal deseo, ambos de verdad deseaban proteger a sus amigos, aquellas personas que eran importantes; una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio.

…..

-estas segura que es por aquí- pregunto el pelirrojo a su amiga.

-si, estoy segura de que lo vi entrar aquí- dijo mientras abría la puerta de aquel salón.

-ves Shiki te dije que lo había visto- señalo la rubia al joven de ojos verdes que se hallaba frente a ellos con un plato repleta de bocadillos.

-Takuma-sempai ¿qué hace con ese plato?- pregunto Shiki al rubio que los miraba con sorpresa.

-Sara-sama me ha enviado por esto- señalo los bocadillos que había colocado sobre aquella bandeja.

-¿Sara-sama?- pregunto el chico de mirada gris

-¿acaso te refieres a Shirabuki Sara?-cuestiono Rima

-si- dio un hondo suspiro el rubio.

-¿acaso te tiene de esclavo?- volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-no, es eso- Takuma movió la mano que tenia libre en forma de negación –solo estoy con ella, por que así lo deseo- sonrío el joven vampiro – se que ella es un poco caprichosa, sin embargo a mi parecer es tierna- suspiro mirando a sus amigos.

-si no estas obligado a estar con ella, entonces todo esta bien- dijo sin emoción alguna el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. –es mejor que nos vayamos rima- dijo tomando de la muñeca a su rubia acompañante.

…..

Zero buscaba la escarlata mirada de su compañera, hacia rato que la había perdido de vista, metió su mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora que llevaba puesta, percatándose que aun llevaba aquella cajita que Cross le había dado en la tarde…. Murmullos… aquellos susurros solo auguraban la aparición del anfitrión de aquella velada, las amatistas de Zero buscaron entre las personas que se encontraban en aquel hermoso jardín….. las orbes lilas del cazador no solo encontraron al castaño, sino también a la dueña de aquellas escarlatas que últimamente se habían adueñado de sus sueños…

-me da gusto que hayas aceptado mi regalo- sonrío el castaño mirando a la cazadora que aun se encontraba a su lado -te ves hermosa- aseguro el vampiro.

…aquel nocturno caballero había sobrepasado el limite de intimidad con la joven, aquel hombre había susurrado algo a su oído …

las palabras del director tomaban sentido en aquel justo momento en que Zero había podido leer el movimiento de los labios de Kuran…. …el significado de aquellas palabras.

…

_-¿para que me lo da a mi?- cuestiono mas hastiado que antes._

_-por que se que lo necesitaras….- _

…_._

…. el color rojo que teñían a las mejillas de la morena…

…el nostálgico brillo que cubrían a sus escarlatas…

…..la discreta sonrisa dibujada en aquellos labios carmín…

…tres simples palabras…..

"**Feliz cumpleaños Hime"**

el tiempo se detuvo mientras que un recóndito deseo en el corazón de Zero surgía.

…pasos rápidos…..


	16. Nocturno II

_-todo estará bien si estoy a lado de Zero- …_

_fueron las inocentes palabras que pronunciaste aquella noche, en ese entonces mi único propósito era protegerte, a la larga me di cuenta que realmente eras tu quien cuidaba de mi…a pesar de tu cuerpo aparentemente débil…siempre me protegías… a la larga me di cuenta que realmente nunca hice algo por ti….aun me pregunto que fue lo que te orillo a buscar aquella persona…¿era realmente la oscuridad en tu corazón? o simplemente viste alguna similitud entre ella y tu ….quizá fue esa soledad a la cual las circunstancias sometió a ambos… no trato de justificarte…solo trato de comprender un poco aquel universo tuyo….. parecidos….no iguales…. creo que nunca logre comprender aquello…. ¿en que momento comenzamos a ser tan distintos?…..tu siempre estuviste seguro de tu propósito en este mundo….de tus sentimientos hacia esa mujer….aun estando atado a una condición de cazador, fuiste capaz de renuncia a tu familia, a tu naturaleza cazadora por ella…. Admiro eso de ti…mi corazón al igual que el tuyo ha sido robado por una pura sangre…aun así….yo no puedo….no quiero…y no debo sucumbir a los deseos de mi parte humana…¿me pegunto si esto puede ser llamado cobardía?… sabes …..aun en algunas noches el remordimiento se apodera de mi…. Hay veces que el sentimiento de haberte robado la vida que por derecho te pertenecía me hace sentirme miserable… _

…_sin embargo ….aquellas noches comienzan a parecer distantes… _

_creo que comienzo aceptar el soplo de vida que me regalaste la noche en que me hallaba conociendo la oscuridad en mi corazón … _

"_protégela" murmuraste …_

…_.tu nunca dejaste de preocuparte por mi…._

…_ahora comprendo un poco de tu dolor, cuando ella te fue arrebatada…_

…_..a los dos nos arrancaron un trozo de nuestra vida….._

…_..Ichiru aun no puedo aceptar el hecho de que ya no estas mas en este mundo …._

….

Impulsivo…..El suave contacto de sus manos entrelazadas, la melodiosa pieza que comenzaba a resonar en aquella eterna noche, el suave aroma a madera y flores que ella despedía, el tierno contacto que se había formado entre ellos, ¿qué se encontraba haciendo? La mirada del joven cazador se hallaba clavada en las escarlatas de su compañera, la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas….. el joven de mirada amatista comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía….

….la magia de un tierno vals…..

una dulce sonrisa…..

la música se fue atenuando, su corazón latía de manera acelerada, su mano aun continuaba presa por la mano del joven platino.

Ojos castaño….

-Yuki-chan- susurro la joven de ojos miel a su amiga que había detenido su caminar al notar a la pareja de cazadores, la mirada de Yuki se hallaban posada en aquella casi perceptible sonrisa en el rostro de Zero.

-es mejor así- respondió la castaña mientras sonreía

-Yuki-sama, Kaname-sama la busca- anuncio una rubia que se había acercado a las jóvenes.

-gracias Ruka-sempai- asevero la castaña mientras continuaba su caminar.

…

-¿qué ha sido aquello?- pregunto un serio cazador al rubio que se hallaba a su lado.

-lo inevitable Takamiya-kun- sonrío Cross complacido

-de verdad cree en esto ¿no es así?- cuestionó el castaño –sin embargo, no creo que esto traiga algo bueno- murmuro el cazador para si mientras veía como aquellos jóvenes cazadores se aproximaban.

-Kiryuu-kun!- gritaba emocionado el director –bien hecho- felicito Cross mientras le daba unas palmadas al platino, quien solamente se limito a soltar un gruñido.

-bueno es mejor que continúe con mi rondín- asevero la morena con una sonrisa –nos vemos mas tarde- le dijo a su compañero antes de partir, a lo que el platino respondió con un leve movimiento en forma de afirmación.

-Kiryuu-kun, ¿le has dado lo que guardas en tu bolsillo?- pregunto Kaien discretamente.

-no te incumbe- musito el serio joven mientras observaba como se alejaba la cazadora.

…..

-hermano, ¿querías verme?- pregunto Yuki acercándose al castaño

-si, lamento haberte interrumpido Yuki, solo me encontraba preocupado por ti- sonrío el joven vampiro mientras regalaba un tierno beso a la mano de la vampiresa.- es mejor que solo estés un momento aquí, no quiero que comiencen aturdirte- señalo Kaname mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la nívea.

-no te preocupes hermano- sonrío Yuki.

-¿acaso esta señorita es nuestra joven princesa?- pregunto una hermosa rubia de ojos amatistas. –mi nombre es Sara Shirabuki- sonrío la dama a Yuki.

-Yuki- Kuran- respondió la castaña mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-vaya que Kaname-sama ha escogido maravillosamente bien en esta ocasión- dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en las orbes de Yuki.

-Shirabuki-sama le pido que no haga comentarios que puedan ser malinterpretados por Yuki- contesto el príncipe vampiro.

-lo siento- se disculpó la rubia

-no tiene de que disculparse Sara-sama, comprendo lo que usted dice- sonrío Yuki- creo que es mejor que vaya a saludar a los demás invitados, así que discúlpenme por favor, Sara-sama, hermano- musito la joven vampiresa.

-es una interesante jovencita- sonrío la rubia dama volteando a ver a Kaname – así que es por ella que has decidido continuar con este estúpido plan de fraternizar con humanos y cazadores….Kuran-sama ¿cuándo te darás cuenta que esta guerra nunca se acabara?, nadie mejor que tu sabe eso y aun así te enfrascas en esto….¿ a caso no fue bastante con haberla perdido a ella?...¿a caso quieres que Yuki termine de igual manera?- soltó la nocturna doncella antes de perderse entre la multitud.

-se que esto no terminara de la misma manera- susurro Kaname

_flashback._

_-esto es acerca del pasado distante, yo me encontraba haciendo cierta clases de experimento sobre nuestra anormal capacidad de resucitar y el como detenerla, el núcleo del experimento era una parte de mi propio cuerpo, hasta que finalmente encontré que quizá lo único capaz de matarnos sea nosotros mismos….en aquella época nuestra gente comenzaba hacerse de mas y mas esclavos, los primeros vampiros nivel E, es por eso que yo buscaba de alguna manera detener eso sin embargo…..yo no quería que ella se sacrificase, eso era algo que yo quería hacer….- susurro Kaname mientras acurrucaba a Yuki entre sus brazos._

_-esa historia, es la que remota a los orígenes, a nuestros ancestros…..eso significa…- en lo ojos de Yuki se notaba la sorpresa de aquel descubrimiento_

_-así es Yuki, yo soy tu ancestro, el primer Kuran- confeso - y ella, aquella vampiresa que has visto en mis recuerdos…. fue la primera mujer a quien ame, y la cual entrego su corazón, su sangre a los que serian los primeros cazadores- dijo Kaname – "yo no puedo perdonar a quien olvida cual es su propósito en la vida y juega con las débiles pero fuertes vidas humanas que instintivamente mantienen la esperanza, de ninguna modo podría seguir mirando en silencio", fueron las ultimas palabras que me regalo, antes de entregar su vida a lo que seria el origen de esta guerra, ella dio su vida con la esperanza que no se iniciara esta batalla y mira, hoy mas que nunca el odio entre humanos, cazadores y vampiros esta latente…..es por eso que yo no quiero que tu mi amada Yuki te enfrasques en una batalla perdida- musito Kaname clavando sus castañas orbes en las de su vampiresa_

_-Kaname-sama, prometo no enfrascarme en algo que crea perdido, pero por favor, no me dejes al margen, no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que sucede después de todo es nuestra gente hermano- señalo Yuki mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla de su hermano._

_Finflashback_

El transcurrir de la velada nocturna, las lilas orbes de Zero buscaban a su compañera pues una vez mas aquella morena había desaparecido de su vista.

-fue con Yagari-sensei- dijo un joven a su lado.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto Zero al cazador que se hallaba a su lado.

-Akai, ella ha ido a informar a Yagari-sama, o ¿a caso me negaras que tu mirada la ha estado buscando desde hace un buen rato?- cuestiono Kaito con una sonrisa socarrona.

- es peligroso que ande sola, después de todo no podemos confiar en ellos- pronuncio Zero mirando a la sociedad nocturna que se hallaba en aquel jardín.

-lo se, sin embargo estoy seguro que ella se sabrá cuidar, después de todo ella no se deja vencer tan fácilmente- recalco el castaño

el joven peliplata podía notar cierta nostalgia en la voz de su compañero.

-Kaito-kun, Yagari me ha pedido que cubras el la entrada a los dormitorios de la luna- interrumpió un joven cazador.

-enseguida- respondió el serio cazador –aun así…..si te preocupa tanto, es mejor que la vayas a buscar…es posible que **el** venga esta noche, después de todo hoy es un día especial para ellos- musito Kaito antes retirarse para cumplir su labor.

…..

dio un hondo suspiro, odiaba ser el centro de atención, sin embargo sabia que era parte de sus nuevas responsabilidades, caminó por aquel oscuro jardín alejado de las luces de la velada organizada en su honor….una extraña sensación de soledad la invadía aquella hermosa noche…. la conexión que aun mantenía con Zero era la culpable de ese triste sentimiento…desde el momento en que había visto al joven cazador, un estrepitoso latir se había apoderado de ella…. Odiaba cuando su corazón y su mente deseaban a personas distintas…..ella había elegido estar con Kaname, sin embargo aun había noches en que se preguntaba que seria de ella si hubiera permanecido en los brazos de Zero, si en vez de esa fatal promesa, hubiera sellado su destino a lado de aquel joven cazador…..odiaba sentir como lentamente su corazón se fragmentaba…

-en mi opinión una sonrisa luce mejor en su rostro hermosa señorita- interrumpió una masculina voz las cavilaciones de la joven, Yuki volteo encontrándose a un hermoso joven a su lado. –perdón si la he asustado, es solo que no puedo evitar entrometerme cada vez que veo nostalgia dibujada en el hermoso rostro de una dama - se sincero el joven de zafiros ojos.

-no me ha asustado en absoluto- contesto amablemente Yuki al castaño

-me alegra saberlo, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿puedo preguntar su nombre mi bella dama?- pregunto el zafiro haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Yuki…..Yuki Kuran- asevero la vampiresa.

-vaya que si he tenido suerte al poder saludarla sin todo aquel alboroto- sonrío el castaño – y ¿qué hace la anfitriona rondando en estos nostálgicos jardines?- cuestionó el joven clavando su mirada en las castañas orbes de la vampiresa.

-solo he querido un poco de tiempo a solas- musito la princesa Kuran mientras posaba su mirada en el nocturno manto estelar.

-en ese caso, permítame disculparme por interrumpir este momento que usted deseaba tener a solas- dijo el joven tomando delicadamente la mano de la castaña –por favor discúlpeme Yuki-sama- susurro antes de depositar un tierno beso en la nieva mano de Yuki, -es mejor que me retire….sin embargo tengo un poco de curiosidad acerca de lo que esconde - dijo el castaño dando la espalda a la vampiresa-….¿no cree que es un poco hostil el cargar un arma como Artemis en una fiesta donde sus invitados son en su mayoría miembros de la sociedad nocturna?- pregunto el zafiro con una ligera sonrisa – supongo que ella se lo pidió-

-como….-

_flashbacks_

_-¿qué te ha dicho?-pregunto Kaname acercándose a su hermana._

_-"por favor protege Artemis estas noche"- susurro Yuki –….sin embargo Artemis no esta en mis manos- musito la joven mirando a su hermano._

_-Yuki- clavo el joven sus castaños orbes en su hermana –acompáñame por favor- ordeno el chico mientras salía de aquella habitación, Yuki podía notar el serio semblante de su hermano, sus pasos resonaban por aquellos vacíos pasillos del edificio de la luna –pensaba darte esto tarde o temprano- dijo el castaño entregando a la castaña una cajita blanca._

_-¿puedo?- pregunto Yuki mirando al serio chico que se hallaba frente a ella; Kaname asintió con un leve movimiento, sin esperar mas tiempo la joven levanto la tapa de aquella cajita._

_-hermano…¿qué …..-_

_-esta en ti decidir libremente el uso que quieras darle Yuki, sin embargo te entrego Artemis con una condición…..si en algún momento por alguna circunstancia yo tomara un rumbo distinto al que debería, por favor mátame con tus propias manos- musito el príncipe vampiro clavando sus orbes en el gran ventanal de su habitación._

_-oniisama, yo no podría hacerlo- asevero Yuki acercándose a Kaname_

_-Yuki, mi corazón pierde un poco de esperanza a cada paso que da la eternidad- murmuro Kaname sin despegar la vista de aquella ventana. – y si algún día decides que es mejor alejarte de mi lado, la muerte es la única alternativa que rondaría por mi mente- confeso el vampiro._

_-hermano…..yo…..jamás te dejare- dijo la chica abrazando a su hermano. –Kaname estaré a tu lado, la eternidad completa- musito la chica_

_-aun así, por favor, si la muerte me cobija que sea a causa de tu mano, mi hermosa Yuki- _

_-si ese es el deseo de Oniisama, lo cumpliré- _

_finflashback_

…_.._

Los puños de Zero se cerraron fuertemente, tenia un mal presentimiento, camino por aquel bello jardín, sin embargo la silueta de la pelinegra no se hallaba en ninguna parte, sus amatistas se encontraron con unas frías orbes castañas, aquel vampiro se acercaba lentamente a el, a cada paso del castaño Zero podía escuchar el palpitar de aquel nocturno caballero.

-¿esta todo en orden Kiryuu-kun?- pregunto el joven vampiro.

-si- afirmo fríamente el cazador mientras daba la espalda a Kaname.

-Rose…..ella es importante para mi- musito Kuran

-Kaname-sempai, eso es algo que no me interesa- respondió el cazador con una sonrisa.

-Yuki…. el lazo que tienes con ella, es parecido al que hay entre Akai y yo- asevero el pura sangre dando la vuelta.

La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del cazador se borro, ¿qué había intentado decirle aquel sujeto? …..una vez mas los puños de Zero hacían presión…

-"El lazo que existe entre Yuki y yo, no es mas que el de una presa y un cazador"- pensó el platino – es imposible- se repitió una y otra vez el cazador ¿acaso Akai le había mentido en aquella ocasión cuando negó que se alimentaba de la sangre de Kuran?...

el escandaloso olor de un crimen….

los amatistas se abrieron, aquel olor….. Zero volteo, aquel olor a sangre provenía de los cuartos de la luna…

… un escabroso silencio invadió aquel jardín …

….

Aquel aroma comenzaba a calarle uno a uno por sus poros…..un dulce aroma a sangre pura y a sangre humana…Sus pasos que hasta ese momento habían sido lentos se tornaron largas zancadas ¿acaso a eso se había referido la cazadora cuando le dijo que esa noche protegiera a Artemis?... el olor se hacia mas fuerte con forme se acercaba a los dormitorios…..¿que sucedía?... entro a la habitación fuente de aquel aroma, encontrándose con varias figuras masculinas.

-Yuki es mejor que salgas de aquí- dijo una voz a su espalda

-Cross-sama, ¿qué ha sucedido? - manifestó la vampiresa mirando las cenizas esparcidas en aquel salón.

-Yuki es mejor que hagas lo que Cross-sama te ha pedido- una tercera voz intervino

-hermano-

-en estos momentos ya no podemos hacer nada- explico el pura sangre a la vampiresa

…..

las nocturnas siluetas de dos personas…

-¿qué has hecho?- pregunto exasperada la morena mientras apuntaba al castaño que se hallaba frente a ella.

-es mejor asi- asevero el zafiro sin cambiar su tranquilo semblante, las escarlatas se clavaron en las orbes del joven

-¿por qué?- musito -¿por qué estas haciendo esto?- pregunto sin rodeos la cazadora sin dejar de apuntar al rostro de aquel bello vampiro.

-yo solo hago lo que creo correcto- contesto fríamente el zafiro – sin embargo …..tu…..¿qué esperas estando del lado de Kuran?, ya te ha demostrado mas de una vez que para el no hay mas mundo que esa chiquilla, y aun así te mantienes a su lado, ¿por qué?...- cuestionó el castaño acercándose mas al arma que le apuntaba.

-no espero nada de el…..lo que me mantiene a su lado, va mas haya de lo que mis palabras podrían explicarte - susurro –ya he perdido tanto en esta guerra, que solo puedo aferrarme a lo que deseo proteger- aseguro la chica bajando el arma.

-una sonrisa- susurro el zafiro acercándose a la cazadora –solo viene esta noche buscando una sonrisa tuya- confeso mientras posaba su mano en la cabellera de la pelinegra –hacia mucho que no te veía- dijo con tierna voz –de verdad deseaba verte esta noche…después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños querida hermana- había susurrado aquel joven mientras aprisionaba en sus brazos a la joven pelinegra – déjame permanecer así solo unos momentos… por favor congela el tiempo y olvida que ambos hemos escogido un bando es esta absurda guerra…..por favor esta noche permíteme ser solamente tu hermano…-

….

Las castañas orbes de aquella vampiresa se hallaban clavadas en el joven cazador, reconocía aquella mirada en Zero…

-Cross-sama…..¿donde se encuentra Rose?- pregunto el castaño cazador- ella era la encargada de cuidar esta área del dormitorio de la Luna- confeso Kaito.

Sintió un vuelco en su pecho al escuchar lo que Kaito había dicho al director, las amatistas del platino buscaron entre las orbes de aquel salón, la mirada de aquellas escarlatas…..sin embargo aquellas hermosas escarlatas se hallaban ausentes…..una vez mas se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos ….. salio de aquella habitación…lo único que cruzaba por su mente en ese instante era encontrar aquella morena …los jardines de aquella mansión comenzaban ha parecerle tortuoso laberintos sin fin…..

….el reflejo de la luna en la copa de los árboles….

….el lamento del viento nocturno de otoño…

…la desesperación se había apoderado de el …

….sus sentido se agudizaron…

…desenfundo Bloody Rose…..

….las amatistas de Zero se clavaron en la silueta que se hallaba de pie en medio de aquel jardín…

….aquellas maravillosas orbes que se hallaban clavadas en el horizonte de aquel nocturno paisaje ….

-cuando todo termine …..-musito la joven –…¿me permitirías quedarme a tu lado? –

….

Hola hola ¡! Después de mucho tiempo desaparecido aquí esta el cap 15 sin embargo anuncio que la continuación de este fanfic se prolongara hasta mediados de diciembre, disculpen las molestias y de antemano agradezco a quienes han seguido esta historia desde el inicio.


	17. y al abrir los ojos

_El sonido de tus paso en la nieve…._

_-detente- ordené. _

_Tu respiración agitada delataba que en poco las ultimas fuerzas se irían de tu cuerpo, sin embargo mantenías abrazando aquel paquete a tu pecho….. a cada paso te aferrabas mas a el…. A cada jadeo tus ganas de protegerlo aumentaban._

_-detente- volví a ordenar, sin embargo un largo y profundo silencio fue la única respuesta que recibí por parte tuya…_

…_te detuviste…me detuve ….._

…_.y aquel mar que tenias por pupilas se quedaron estáticas, observando segundo a segundo como el fuego consumía el que alguna vez había sido tu hogar… ¿cómo describir aquella mirada tuya?... creo que la palabra correcta sería "culpa" …. _

…"_**un **__**error **__**que nunca será perdonado"…**_

…_.A pesar de que en aquel entonces no conocía tu nombre, ni tu historia, sabia lo que eras, y podía adivinar una parte de tú pasado y el futuro que te esperaba…_

_-no hay perdón- tus labios dejaron escapar aquella culposa frase mientras tus marinas se clavaban en mi, la inocencia característica en los ojos de los infantes había desaparecido de tu mirar….. aquellos ojos…..aquella adulta mirada…los recuerdos de un pasado oculto comenzaron a perforar mi memoria…la misma escena…_

_-vete- dije sin pensar…_

…_..no quería pensarlo…_

…_no quería …_

_-no- respondiste mientras que una vez mas nuestras miradas se cruzaban._

_-vete, no tardan en llegar – repetí mirando hacia el profundo bosque que se encontraba a mis espaldas._

_-quedarme, irme, me conduce al mismo destino- susurraste acercándote más a mi._

"_vete" "vete" "vete" esa simple palabra surcaba mi mente como estrepitosa tormenta…_

…_..¿por que?..._

…_."__por favor no me juzgues por mi naturaleza__"….. sus palabras…_

_... Solo es un niño… mis pensamientos …_

_el sonido de tus pasos en la nieve, pasos ligeros, pequeños y cautelosos…._

_Pose mi mirada una vez mas en ti, hiciste una reverencia y extendiste hacia mi lo que momentos antes protegías con desesperación._

_-algún día regresaré por aquello que es mío… - susurraste -cuando regrese, serás tu quien me detenga…así esta deuda será saldada- dijiste fuerte y claro mientras dabas media vuelta y comenzabas a caminar._

_Aquella promesa aun resuena….._

_Y me habla de un futuro que se ve cada vez mas próximo… _

_Han pasado ya tantos años…_

_Y es hasta este momento en el que me doy cuenta del por que realmente te deje escapar…. _

_Vi mi reflejo en ti….._

_por que tu y yo somos iguales…._

_Un error…._

_Por que tu, ella y yo somos iguales…_

…_.. "__**un **__**error**__** que nunca será perdonado"**__…. _

…

"_cuando todo termine …¿me permitirías quedarme a tu lado?" _

"_Yuki…. el lazo que tienes con ella, es parecido al que hay entre Akai y yo"_

las palabras se removían en su mente, aquellas dos frases se adueñaban de sus pensamientos, su amatistas clavadas en la nada, delataban aquel mal humor en el que estaba inmerso.

-has estado distraído Kiryuu-kun- pronuncio el hombre del otro lado de la mesa -¿esta todo en orden?- pregunto curioso el director, mientras clava su mirada en el callado platino.

-no es nada- pronuncio de mala gana el joven cazador, mientras se levantaba.

-kiryuu-kun ¿ crees poder llevar el desayuno a Rose-san?- pregunto Cross con una sonrisa.

-¿y por que no lo lleva usted?...o él- cuestiono mas hastiado que antes el platino, mientras señalaba al castaño que se hallaba sentado con ellos.

- yo aun tengo que hacer algunos informes para el Consejo…y….-

-por mi no hay problema en ir- interrumpió fríamente el castaño al director, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para coger la charola que se encontraba en la mesa.

-pero Takamiya-kun, tengo entendido que has quedado en reunirte con Yagari- asevero Kaien, mientras miraba con fingida preocupación al joven cazador.

-así es, llevarle esto solo me tomará un momento- afirmo el joven castaño, antes de salir de aquella habitación.

-Kiryuu-kun ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- cuestiono Cross .

-ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada- respondió Zero levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la habitación

Flashback

_-Kiryuu-kun ¿has encontrado a Rose-san?- pregunto Cross por el comunicador que solían llevar los cazadores._

_-si, la he traído a su habitación, su condición es estable, sin embargo luce bastante pálida y tiene algunas heridas- dijo el amatista contemplando a la figura que se hallaba recostada en la cama._

_-entiendo, por favor mantente a su lado por cualquier cosa- dijo Cross antes de cortar aquella conversación . _

_El amatista se acerco a la morena que se encontraba profundamente dormida, aquel joven pudo percatarse del pálido color que lucían sus mejillas, de manera delicada el platino acaricio aquel moreno rostro._

_-"cuando todo termine …¿me permitirías quedarme a tu lado?" – susurro Zero mientras miraba una vez mas a la morena que se encontraba profundamente dormida ¿qué significaban realmente aquellas palabras?_

_Finflashback._

….abrió lentamente sus escarlatas, miro de esquina a esquina aquella habitación, dio un hondo suspiro mientras contemplaba el leve temblor en sus manos, la pesadez de su cuerpo y las memorias que llegaban una a una relataban los sucedido la noche anterior.

_flashback_

_-una sonrisa- susurro el zafiro acercándose a la cazadora –solo viene esta noche buscando una sonrisa tuya- confeso mientras posaba su mano en la cabellera de la pelinegra –hacia mucho que no te veía- dijo con tierna voz –de verdad deseaba verte esta noche…después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños querida hermana- había susurrado aquel joven mientras aprisionaba en sus brazos a la joven pelinegra – déjame permanecer así solo unos momentos… por favor congela el tiempo y olvida que ambos hemos escogido un bando es esta absurda guerra…..por favor esta noche permíteme ser solamente tu hermano…- _

_-oniisan- musito la joven mientras se dejaba envolver entre los brazos del dueño de aquellos nostálgicos zafiros._

_-Akai...Ouri-sama estaba ya tan fastidiado de su terrible larga vida, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás , su existencia ya no era salvo una espera por el día en el cual esa vida finalmente se acabara…..- *susurro el castaño-¿me crearías si te dijera que el me lo confesó?- cuestiono el ojiazul mientras se separaba de la escarlata- Akai, el destino nos alcanzará pronto- murmuro Kuroi antes de desvanecerse entre las sombras de aquel nocturno jardín._

_fin flashback _

-el destino nos alcanzará pronto- susurro la cazadora, mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no responder, levantose con gran esfuerzo y en medio de aquel dormitorio sintió como la poca fuerza se desvanecía y lentamente dejo caer su cuerpo en el suelo….. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose capturo su atención, unas castañas orbes se posaron en ella.

- estas muy débil- asevero sin mayor emoción el joven cazador, mientras colocaba la bandeja de comida en el lugar mas cercano a la cama, para después aproximarse a la pelinegra.

-gomen, siempre te causo problemas Kaito-kun- sonrío la chica observando el rostro molesto del castaño que se encontraba frente de ella

-deja de pedir disculpas por este tipo de cosas- respondió el joven, mientras ayudaba a la morena a levantarse, las castañas orbes se posaron en aquel femenino rostro, ella podía engañar a la mayoría acerca de su caótica condición, sin embargo a él no … él sabia perfectamente de la lucha entre Akai y aquella bestia encadenada en su interior.

- tu condición ha empeorado- manifestó Takamiya, mientras que en un rápido movimiento llevo a la cazadora a sus brazos.

-no es necesario que me cargues Kaito-kun….yo…-

-cállate, no estas en posición de decir nada- reprendió el cazador recostándola en la cama – la mirada de aquel joven se mantenía clavada en la chica –…..en verdad…si tu condición continua empeorando….. eventualmente te tendré que convertir en mi presa, ¿entiendes?...si quieres agradecerme de alguna manera, ahórrame esa molestia y no hagas cosas innecesarias- manifestó Takamiya mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –Cross te ha enviado eso- señalo el castaño antes de salir de la habitación.

-arigato, Kaito-oniisan- susurro la castaña mientras miraba la bandeja que Kaito había dejado a lado de su cama, tomó la nota que se hallaba a lado de la taza de té.

"el día de hoy descansa atte. Papá ".

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el moreno rostro de la chica.

_Flashback_

_-¿cómo te sientes Kai-chan?- pregunto con una sonrisa aquel hombre, mientras se sentaba al borde de la pequeña cama._

_-me siento mejor- respondió la pequeña de negros cabellos._

_-le he dicho que no fuera a jugar bajo la lluvia, sin embargo no me ha hecho caso- suspiro un pequeño castaño que se hallaba recargado en el marco de la puerta_

_-es solo lluvia- susurro la pequeña sonrojada_

_-lo se, sin embargo nos has preocupado- explico Tomoya- Kuroi-kun ha estado despierto toda la noche cuidándote- reprendió el caballero _

_-gomen nasai- dijo avergonzada la pequeña mientras miraba a su hermano con ojos llorosos_

_-la próxima vez solo lleva un paraguas - asevero el pequeño castaño mientras se acercaba y daba unas palmaditas a la cabeza de su hermana._

_-si- sonrío la niña_

_-toma el té y descansa hija- murmuro Tomoya con ternura mientras entregaba a la pequeña una taza._

–_delicioso- exclamo emocionada la pequeña mirando a su padre._

_-¿de verdad?- pregunto el zafiro sorprendido._

_-si, de verdad- sonrío una vez mas la pequeña_

_-me alegra- manifestó el adulto dejando escapar un suspiro –papá siempre se asegurara de que Akai y Kuroi sonrían- manifestó el zafiro emocionado –por que ustedes son la prueba de un gran amor- susurro el sangre pura, mientras abrazaba a los pequeños sonrojados. _

_Fin flashbacks_

-has hecho un buen trabajo- sonreía la dama mientras acariciaba el moreno rostro del joven que se hallaba frente a ella.

-es lo que mi señora quería ¿o no?- respondió el zafiro mientras apartaba la mano de la dama de su rostro.

-así es…..sin embargo…..¿no has podido resistirte a ver a tu pequeña hermana verdad?- cuestiono la dama

-no- asevero cortantemente

-¿sabes en el gran problema que nos ha metido ese descuido tuyo?- cuestionó fríamente la vampiresa mientras una vez mas acariciaba el rostro del castaño.

-lo se, Kuran Kaname, el comenzara a tener mas cuidado con todos, en especial con usted…sin embargo…...¿no es lo que Zara-sama quería?- sonrío el zafiro clavando su mirada en la rubia que se hallaba frente a él.

-así es- sonrío la dama mientras rodeaba el cuello del moreno con sus brazos - ¿te parece retorcida mi manera de querer llamar la atención de ese sujeto?- pregunto la vampiresa hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del zafiro

-no soy quien para juzgar los métodos de Zara-sama- afirmo el castaño, mirando fijamente los ojos de aquella dama oscura.

-eres tan parecido a él- susurro la rubia al ojiazul antes de hundir violentamente sus colmillos en el castaño.

…_.._

-Veo que ya has despertado- sonrío el rubio a la chica que entraba a su oficina.

-así es director- contesto la morena

-fue una larga noche- suspiro el director

-lo fue- susurro la joven –…..por el momento lo importante es capturar al responsable del asesinato de Orui-sama- aseveró firmemente la cazadora

-¿has logrado identificar a la persona que lo ha asesinado?- pregunto seriamente Cross.

-no- aseveró la pelinegra al director - el olor a sangre pura me condujo hasta aquella habitación, los vidrios rotos me indicaron que el atacante debió haber saltado por la venta, sin embargo no recuerdo mas que eso…- mintió la joven cazadora

-entiendo- manifestó el director –Akai, ¿crees posible que halla sido Kuroi-san?- cuestiono el rubio a la cazadora

-no lo sé- soltó la joven mirando al suelo

-Akai-san estas conciente que su nombre ya aparece en la lista de los vampiros buscados por la asociación de cazadores ¿verdad?- pregunto Cross levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la pelinegra.

-lo estoy….- contesto la joven sin mirar al hombre –sin embargo Cross-sama, como hermana me niego a darle muerte antes de saber como es que pudo mantenerse con vida, como cazadora… juro que será mi arma la que le de muerte- declaro la chica clavando sus escarlatas en las orbes del rubio antes de salir de la habitación

-Akai-san….-

…..

-las cosas se han complicado, Kaname-sama- suspiro el rubio dejándose caer en el sillón frente al castaño –ya han sido dos los pura sangre asesinados, y en el consejo se encuentran mas que desconcertados por ambos incidentes, en este ultimo culpan de negligentes al consejo de cazadores- musito el ojiacua

-sin embargo….¿realmente tendrían que culpar a los cazadores por este incidente?- susurro el castaño posando su mirada en el tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba entre él y el rubio.

-¿usted de verdad cree que haya sido algún invitado por parte de nuestra gente?- cuestiono el joven –sinceramente Kaname-sama no creo que alguien se atreviera a tal acto, sabiendo que era una evento en el cual ambos consejos custodiarían y el cual estaba organizado por usted- se sincero Hanabusa.

-nunca sabes que tanto pueden cambiar los corazones, y más cuando hay sentimientos como amor u odio de por medio*- musito el castaño con una ligera sonrisa .

…..

Miraba absorto el ir y venir del collar que colgaba de entre sus dedos, se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol a las orillas de aquel instituto, los pensamientos fluían, atosigando el poco autocontrol que él tenia, las palabras de aquel sujeto aun resonaban en su mente, ¿Cuál era la verdadera relación entre el pura sangre y aquella escarlata? odiaba sentirse así, le irritaba pensar que aquel sujeto realmente tenia el control sobre todas las personas a su alrededor.

–Arigato- aquel agradecimiento había interrumpió las cavilaciones del platino, quien inmediatamente guardo la joya con la que momentos antes se encontraba jugando – has sido una vez mas Kiryuu-kun, quien me ha puesto a salvo- susurro la escarlata sentándose a lado del amatista.

-eras mi compañera en la misión, esa era mis responsabilidad- expreso el platino sin voltear a ver a la pelinegra que se encontraba a su lado.

-lo sé- suspiro la joven

Nubarrones comenzaban a cubrir el azul del cielo…..

-anoche…tu…dijiste algo- susurro Zero.

… junto con los nubarrones el silencio llego entre aquellos cazadores….

-la verdad es, que no recuerdo de manera clara lo que sucedió anoche- musito la joven mirando el cielo gris –si lo que dije fue molesto, pido una disculpa- pronunció la escarlata levantándose; Akai podía sentir como las amatistas de Zero leían cada uno de sus movimientos –es mejor que me vaya- se despido la morena antes de comenzaba a caminar.

-Rose-san- la llamo Zero - ¿qué es lo que te mantiene a lado de Kuran?- pregunto el amatista sin rodeos.

-¿por qué la pregunta tan repentina?- pregunto la joven deteniendo su caminar - ¿acaso te ha dicho algo?- cuestionó la chica volteando a ver con semblante serio al platino que ya se encontraba de pie.

-si- musito Zero clavando sus pupilas en las escarlatas de Akai.

…..

Hola!

Disculpen se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo que subí, pero la verdad es que no había tenido nada de imaginación ni de tiempo TT_TT .

De verdad les pido una disculpa enorme, pero ya estamos de vuelta hahaha la imaginación y yo hahahahaha

Bueno van las aclaraciones:

*el dialogo fue sacado el manga ( les debo el número)

** La frase que dice Kaname a Aidou no es mía, es un dialogo de un manga que se llama Clover que es propiedad de Clamp.


	18. entre violetas y madera

_Una promesa….._

_¿que es realmente una promesa?..._

_son solo simples palabras…..tan vanas, tan superficiales, fáciles de negar y tan difíciles de concretar_

_al menos, eso es lo que creía…_

_Mi mundo siempre fue silencioso, fluía al mismo ritmo en primavera, verano e invierno….fluía, fluía, fluía siempre en absoluto silencio._

_No es que odiara el mundo….._

_No es que tuviera una mala vida….._

…_.solo que para mi todo era igual…_

…_rutina….._

…_reglas….._

…_buenos modales….._

_sin embargo, aquella mañana…_

_todo cambio…._

_-"mi nombre es Yuuki, espero lleguemos a ser buenas amigas"-_

_Dijiste entre saltos, ruido y una hermosa sonrisa._

_Éramos calma y caos, concentradas en un mismo mar._

_Suponía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pidieras tu cambio de habitación debido a mi falta de iniciativa para socializar con tigo y con los demás alumnos, esperaba que mis silencios te incomodaran y que mi quietud alterara tu animoso comportamiento…._

…_.sin embargo….._

_nunca sucedió…_

_nunca dejaste aquella habitación …._

_nunca dejaste entrar al silencio….._

…_..fue una lagrima…_

_basto una lagrima tuya para darme cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado mi mundo…_

_-se que todo estará bien Yuuki-chan, lo prometo- te susurre mientras me abrazabas_

_-arigato- respondiste mientras que una vez mas comenzaba aquella magia que lograbas hacer con solo dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro._

_..Una promesa….._

_¿que es realmente una promesa?..._

_son solo simples palabras…una caricia, una lagrima, un beso un abrazo, es aquello con lo que se intenta reconfortar el corazón de una persona querida…_

_al menos, eso es lo que creo….._

_Yuuki ….._

…_..estoy segura que eres la melodía que acompañara a los nuevos días, aquellos días que poco a poco que comienzan a llegar…_

…_.._

-Rose-san- la llamo Zero - ¿qué es lo que te mantiene a lado de Kuran?- pregunto el amatista sin rodeos.

-¿por qué la pregunta tan repentina?- pregunto la joven deteniendo su caminar - ¿acaso te ha dicho algo?- cuestionó la chica volteando a ver con semblante serio al platino que ya se encontraba de pie.

-si- musito Zero clavando sus pupilas en las escarlatas de Akai –responde- ordenó el joven cazador a la morena.

-Kaname-sama fue la persona que me ayudo a escapar del lugar donde me tenían presa el consejo de vampiros, el estuvo con migo la noche que aceciné a mis padres ….después de aquella noche él me mantuvo a su lado…su hogar fue mi hogar… ahora que lo pienso, creo que tienen razón al decir que fui la sustituta de Yuuki por un tiempo- susurro la chica –durante el tiempo que estuve con el permanecí a su lado como leal compañera… sin embargo un día me di cuenta que las cosas no eran como yo las creía…fui una tonta- sonrío- sabes, realmente creía en Kaname-sama y su deseo de comunión entre humanos y vampiros, realmente pensaba que algún día ese mundo llegaría…..pero tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz….. el real interés de Kaname por que esta guerra se detenga, no es mas que por ella…por querer seguir manteniendo a Yuuki en una burbuja…los demás no importamos…ya que solo somos piezas en su juego….- soltó – ¿he respondido tu pregunta?- cuestionó Akai clavando sus frías escarlatas en Zero

-Rose-san- una tercera voz interrumpió – Kaname-sama, solicita su presencia en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna- repuso la joven nocturna de semblante serio.

-le debo vida por vida – enuncio la pelinegra al cazador antes de partir.

….

-esta prohibido para los alumnos de la habitación del sol rondar por los jardines del edificio de la luna- expreso con rudeza la rubia a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella.

-de verdad lo siento Ruka-senpai, es solo que me gustaría saber como se encuentra Yuuki- se sincero la rubia.

-Yuuki-sama se encuentra bien, así que por favor, le pido que se retire a su edificio- musito la vampiresa.

-no hay necesidad de comportarse así con Wakaba-san- asevero una tercera voz.

-Aidou, Kaname-sama ha dado instrucciones claras acerca de Yuuki-sama- reclamo la rubia al ojiacua.

-lo sé Ruka, sin embargo, Wakaba-san es una persona a la cual Yuuki-sama estima, por lo tanto esa regla no aplica en ella- mencionó el rubio tomando de la muñeca a la ojimiel

-gracias – exclamo Yori mientras se dejaba guiar por el rubio.

-no tienes que agradecer nada, así son las reglas- musitó el vampiro mientras entraban a la elegante sala de los dormitorios de la Luna. –espera aquí, avisaré a Yuuki-sama que has venido a verla- enuncio el joven.

…..un delicado rose…..

acua y miel…

la mirada de aquel rubio se encontraba posada en aquella joven de tranquilo semblante.

una ligera sonrisa dibujada en aquel níveo rostro.

-en verdad gracias Aidou-sempai- susurro con tranquilidad la chica antes de soltar la pálida mano del joven vampiro.

¿qué había sido aquello? Se preguntaba el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de la vampiresa

…una calida sensación….

Toco la puerta de la habitación de la castaña

-adelante- se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Yuuki-sama la ha venido a visitar Wakaba-san- dijo el ojiacua sin abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Un estrepitoso ruido, la joven vampiresa había abierto la puerta de un solo golpe empujando al rubio.

-Yori-chan- sonrío la castaña desde el segundo piso al ver a la rubia que se encontraba de pie en aquella elegante sala.

-yuuki- respondió con alegría la ojos miel.

la vampiresa bajo las escaleras y sin dudarlo abrazo a la delgada joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

-estaba preocupada por ti- susurro la humana

-lo siento- se disculpo la vampiresa mientras deshacía el abrazo –ya se están haciendo investigaciones acerca de lo que sucedió ayer- tranquilizó la castaña a su amiga.

-me alegro….. sin embargo…..no es por ese hecho que me encontraba preocupada por ti Yuuki-chan- contesto la joven clavando sus miel en las castañas de Yuuki.

La nocturna castaña comprendió a lo que Yori se refería.

…una imperceptible sonrisa…

unas amatistas…

un vals…..

un estruendoso latido que declaraba que no había vuelta atrás…

-es mejor así- sonrío una vez mas la vampiresa –es mejor así- se repitió mientras que la sonrisa comenzó a desdibujarse de su blanco rostro.

-se que todo estará bien Yuuki-chan, lo prometo- dijo la rubia acercándose a su amiga – la decisión que Yuuki decida tomar al final, se que estará bien- sonrío la ojimiel mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

-Yori….-

…..

-¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?- cuestiono de mala gana la pelinegra

-solo deseó saber la verdad de lo que pasó anoche- contesto de manera tranquila el castaño.

-ya he rendido un informe para Cross-san, así que puedes disponer de el cuando lo necesites- musito de la mala gana la escarlata

-Rose- san acaso ¿se te ha olvidado para quien estas trabajando?- pregunto el joven de manera fría.

-no- aseveró la escarlata

-entonces, permíteme ver lo que sucedió- exclamo el pura sangre mientras se ponía de pie.

-no- contesto Akai sin voltear a ver al castaño.

-¿qué es lo que sucede?, ¿por qué te encuentras molesta?- cuestionó Kuran.

-¿qué es lo que has dicho a Zero?- reclamo la morena

-¿así que es por eso? – soltó con irritación el rey vampiro – solo le he dicho que tenga cuidado, ya que tú eres una persona importante para mi- susurro mientras se aproximaba a la joven cazadora.

-¿por qué siempre complicas las cosas?-musitó la chica soltando un suspiro

-no creo que sea realmente tan complicado- se sincero el castaño –pero por favor no te relaciones con ese sujeto, ¿no has perdido ya lo suficiente? – cuestionó el castaño.

-eso es algo que no te incumbe- contestó fríamente la chica

-ayer…..hablaste con Yuuki- soltó el pura sangre.

-así es- contestó la joven.

-le has pedido que sea cuidadosa con Artemis-

-¿acaso sospechas que sabia algo del incidente de anoche?- reclamó la joven acercándose al dueño de las castañas orbes

-no, sin embargo….te pido que no metas a Yuuki en esto- espeto Kuran con frialdad.

-una vez mas disponiendo de los demás, ¿qué harás si Yuuki decide enfrascarse en esta lucha?- sonrío la escarlata –entiende de una vez que Yuuki elegirá lo que ella crea correcto, no lo que tu le impongas…Kaname….no le causes mas dolor aquella avecilla – proclamo la cazadora –no te causes mas dolor- susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla del castaño.

…

_Flash back_

_Su mirada se posaba en cada letra, buscaba detalles, quería encontrar aquellas pistas que lo condujeran a descifrar las dudas que le atormentaban._

_-aquí están los archivos del día que me pediste- dijo un joven de cabellos negros mientras dejaba una pila de libros en la mensa –Kiryuu-kun ¿que es lo pretendes encontrar?- cuestiono el cazador._

_-¿sabes algo acerca de un incidente con dos hermanos mitad vampiros mitad humanos?- pregunto el platino _

_-esos archivos no los encontraras aquí- contesto de manera seria el joven –los archivos de los nivel "D" se encuentran resguardados en otro lugar, como debes de saber, ambos consejos se niegan a responder por la existencia de aquellas criaturas, puesto que no son humanos ni son vampiros….-_

_-lo sé- _

_fin flashbacks_

-me han dicho que esta tarde has ido a los archivos del consejo-

-si- contestó sin ganas el platino al rubio que se encontraba frente a el

-eso explica por que no te vi en toda la tarde, y para el colmo Kai-chan tampoco estuvo en casa- chillo el director –incluso creo que aun no ha regresado- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el ex cazador.

Zero se levanto de la mesa.

Comenzó rondín por los oscuros de aquella academia, entre las nocturnas sombras de aquel jardín pudo distinguir una silueta….

Aquellas orbes fijas en el negro manto…

Era ella…

Sus largos cabellos se movían al vaivén del aquel aire de verano….

A pesar de encontrarse distante a él, aquel aroma de violetas que despedia ella comenzaba a invadir su aire…

Aun dolía…..

Aun dolía ese dulce aroma…

Esa tierna mirada…..

Esos labios que nunca fueron suyos….

Ese corazón extraño…

La sangre llamaba…

El aroma a violeta comenzaba a disolverse…..

…Madera y flores…..

-es mejor que yo vigile esta área-

las amatistas se clavaron en la persona que se encontraba tras de él.

-Cross esta preocupado por ti- reclamó molesto el platino.

-ya he ido con el- susurró la chica entrelazando su mano en la mano de Zero –es mejor ir de este lado- aseveró la pelinegra jalando al cazador lejos de aquel jardín en donde habitaba aquel perfume de violetas.

Durante el camino Zero permaneció callado, solamente siguiendo los pasos e su compañera, el eco de una pregunta surcaba en su mente….

-¿te has alimentado de él?- pregunto el amatista mientras detenía el caminar de ambos.

-no- contestó la cazadora mientras soltaba la mano de su compañero

- y el…..¿se ha alimentado de ti?- Zero cuestionó una vez mas clavando su feroz mirada en la figura femenina que comenzaba a caminar.

Silencio…..

….suaves pasos…..

Akai había ignorando la pregunta que el cazador le había formulado.

Un rose violento…..

El platino había tomado por la muñeca a la joven cazadora acorralándola contra un muro de aquel pasillo.

-contesta- ordenó el cazador exasperado

-¿qué ganas con eso?- preguntó Akai clavando sus escarlatas en las furiosas amatistas de su compañero.

-descifrar la verdad acerca de ti- protestó el platino

-ojala eso fuera cierto…..-susurró la joven- la única verdad que hallaras es la que justifique esa rabia que te inunda cada vez que miras a Kaname junto a Yuuki, la verdad que encontraras es que aun no te haces a la idea de que ella eligió al pura sangre, la única verdad es que la noche que bebiste de mi sangre deseabas que fuera la sangre de tu amada vampiresa la que saseara tu sed- exclamo tranquilamente la cazadora –o a caso ¿me equivoco? - dijo mientras lograba zafarse del agarre de Zero –¿no son esas castañas orbes las que buscas? … si, …..Kaname-sama se ha alimentado de mi- musito antes de empujar al níveo y seguir su camino por aquel oscuro pasillo.

flashback

_-luces pálido- musitó la chica acercándose al joven que se hallaba mirando el atardecer en aquella vieja habitación a las afueras del colegio _

_-lo se- soltó el castaño mirando a la chica que se acercaba lentamente a el._

_-¿por qué continuas con esto?- preguntó la morena_

_-¿te molesta tanto?- cuestionó el vampiro a la cazadora _

_-no es algo que yo pudiera elegir – respondió con un leve sonrojo_

_-Akai- susurro el joven acariciando el rostro de la chica –¿ recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?- cuestionó con una nostálgica sonrisa._

_-si, fue aquella ocasión en la que tu y Aidou se encontraban en el Consejo de Cazadores, aun recuerdo la triste mirada dibujada en el rostro tuyo Kaname-sama, recuerdo aquel sentimiento que provoco en mi aquellas nostálgicas pupilas tuyas y el envolvente aroma a melancolía que despedías, "por favor no estés triste" fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron por mi mente- dijo la chica mirando por el empolvado ventanal de aquella olvidada habitación._

_-así es esas fueron las palabras exactas que me dijiste en aquella ocasión mientras me regalabas aquella dulce caricia- musitó el rey vampiro._

_-¿por qué siempre haces esto tan difícil?- cuestionó la joven mientras se posaba sus escarlatas en el pura sangre -¿por qué no solo tomas lo que quieres en vez de recordar todo este tipo de cosas?- reclamó molesta la morena._

_-lo siento- se disculpo el castaño atrayendo a la pelinegra hacia él, un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la cazadora al sentir el suave contacto de los labios del nocturno caballero en su mano….la sensación de los colmillos de aquel castaño hundiéndose en su mano, el rose de los labios de Kaname con su piel…_

_con suma delicadeza saco sus afilados colmillos….dio un tierno beso….y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña venda y envolvió tiernamente la huella de su atroz acto._

_- Akai ¿ sabes que Kiryuu-kun solamente es una pieza en este juego?- preguntó el castaño._

_- al igual que todos- sonrío la morena – sin embargo- clavó su mirada en el castaño- __-le protegeré- dijo con voz seria mientras daba la espalda a su acompañante -pase lo que pase, le protegeré- susurró antes de caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo un fuerte agarre la obligó a voltear, encontrándose con unas pupilas que la veían con enojo._

_-Y ¿el?- aseveró con dureza – ¿el también te protegerá?- cuestionó con frialdad_

_-eso no importa- manifestó molesta mientras se soltaba del agarre - esta noche ya has obtenido de mi lo que querías…..Así que déjame ir- dijo seriamente antes de salir de la habitación._

_Finflashback_

-te noto preocupado- comento Kain

-no es nada Akatsuki- dijo Kaname mientras se levantaba de su asiento –¿te molestaria que dejaramos pendiente este juego?- preguntó el castaño al joven que se hallaba sentado frente al tablero de ajedrez.

-no- musito Kain levantandose de su lugar y saliendo del estudio de Kuran

-….Lo único que quiero es que puedas olvidar aquel dolor…a esa persona…..-

Notas molestas de la autora:

18 up!

Hey un un domingo mas ha llegado y con el un cápitulo mas de esta historia.

Agradesco aquellos que me han leido desde el inicio y les doy la bienvenida aquellos que apenas este leyendo!.

Espero que les vaya gustando y poco a poco se van aclarando las cosas hahaha cualquier comentario saben que será bien recibido.

Espero sus rewies! :D


	19. y cuando desperté

_Inmóvil….._

_mis piernas no reaccionan…._

_no puedo levantarme de este lugar…_

…_..¿en donde me encuentro?..._

_¿quienes son todas estas personas que van y vienen?..._

_... ¿qué es este sentimiento que desagarra mi pecho?..._

_no comprendo…_

_¿un sueño?_

_...las flores de cerezo caen formando este nostálgico espectáculo…_

_el olor a sal característico de la nostalgia …_

_¿que es lo que resbala por mi mejilla?..._

_una lagrima_

…_este sentimiento me recuerda la noche en que ella se fue…aquel vacío, el dual sentimiento de buscarla …y el de no desear encontrarla.._

_estas lagrimas no se detienen…. _

_¿por qué?..._

…_no puedo estar derramando lagrimas por ella…_

_estos sentimientos…. no son míos… _

…_. alguien me observa…_

… _¿quién eres?..._

_...¿por que no puedo ver tu rostro?..._

…_..esta cálida sensación….._

…_..esta no es la primera vez que te veo…_

_este sitio…_

… _he visto este lugar…_

_...este dulce aroma…_

_lo conozco_

…_..__un viejo sueño en e__l cual la dulzura del aroma de cerezos se entremezclaba con el suave perfume de aquella persona que me regalaba tan tiernas caricias…._

…_.Todo comienza a verse nubloso….._

_¿en donde estoy?..._

_solo percibo oscuridad, sin embargo no hay soledad, no hay tristeza, mucho menos remordimiento….._

…_.solo un dulce sabor que lentamente invade a mis labios….._

…_.un sabor parecido al dulce pecado que me mantiene a salvo del demonio que llevo en mis entrañas ….._

_-regresa y cumple la promesa que has hecho a esa persona-_

…_..esa voz…. _

…

-esa voz-

una vez mas había soñado con aquella persona, su suave voz, el olor a madera y flores que emanaba ….. ¿acaso eran los recuerdos de ella que llegaban a él después de haber bebido de su sangre?... se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿quién era esa persona reflejada en aquellas profundas escarlatas, aquel sujeto que era observado con tanta ternura?...

Abrió la puerta del salón de clases, caminó hasta su lugar y sentose ignorando completamente a la joven que se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa.

… _si …..Kaname-sama se ha alimentado de mi- _

aquella simples palabras…

a pesar de que recién había entrado aquel salón, se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta del aula.

-Kiryuu-kun las clases comenzarán pronto- reprendió el castaño profesor que había entrado al salón.

-no me siento bien, Takamiya-sensei- dijo de manera osca el amatista antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Sus pasos resonaba en aquellas viejas paredes, caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, tenia que aclarar su mente, necesitaba poner orden aquel caos que llevaba consigo.

-no te ves nada bien-

las amatistas de Zero se clavaron en las castañas orbes del rey pura sangre que se encontraba frente a el.

-No es un asunto en el cual confiera, Kaname-sempai - afirmó de mala gana el cazador, dándose la media vuelta.

-y dime Kyriuu-kun….. ¿Rose-san te ha dicho ya?-cuestionó el caballero nocturno al platino que le daba la espalda.

-si- sonrió Zero mientras volteaba a ver al castaño

una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pura sangre.

- su sangre es especial…la calidez que te abraza después de beberla es parecida a la calidez que ofrece la sangre de Yuuki….ambas son capaces de curar un corazón perturbado como el mío y el tuyo- musitó Kuran.

Los puños de Zero se cerraban con fuerza, quería borrar a golpes aquella sonrisa del rostro del pálido joven.

-Kaname-sama, lo esperan- interrumpió una vampiresa de seria expresión.

-Iré de inmediato Seiren- agradeció el castaño.

…

-Aidou-sempai- tocó la puerta de la habitación del rubio antes de abrirla.

- Yuuki-sama- se sorprendió el ojiacua mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-disculpa que interrumpa, es solo, que Kaname-sama ha salido y quería saber como iban las investigaciones con respecto al incidente de la noche antepasada- manifestó la castaña al joven vampiro.

-gomen… no estoy autorizado para dar esa información Yuuki-sama-se disculpó el chico

-entiendo- respondió la vampiresa decepcionada.

-sin embargo…. Si es una orden de Yuuki-sama, no puedo negarme a decir lo que sé- soltó en un serio tono el joven.

-Hanabusa Aidou te ordeno que me digas lo que sabes acerca del incidente de la noche antepasada- exigió la castaña con fingida autoridad

-no era necesario esas palabras- suspiró con molestia el ojiacua

-lo siento- susurró la chica con desilusión

–en fin…..aún no se tiene la suficiente información para incriminar a alguien, puesto que la única cazadora que fue capaz de ver al culpable fue Rose Akai-san y su memoria se vio afectada, sin embargo las investigaciones aseguran que pudo haber sido Kuroi Rose, sin embargo nadie a confirmado de la asistencia de esté sujeto a la fiesta- manifestó el vampiro mientras se sentaba una vez mas en el sillón de su escritorio.

-¿Kuroi- Rose?-preguntó intrigada la castaña

-ese sujeto ha sido relacionado con la muerte de los dos sangre pura asesinados con anterioridad- musitó el rubio

-… ¿acaso el tiene alguna relación con Akai Rose-san?- cuestionó una vez mas.

-es su hermano- contestó de forma inmediata el rubio.

Las castañas de Yuuki se abrieron.

_Flashback_

–_Yuki-sama…por favor….. esta noche proteja Artemis- musitó la morena antes de salir de la habitación._

…_._

_-….¿no cree que es un poco hostil el cargar un arma como Artemis en una fiesta donde sus invitados son en su mayoría miembros de la sociedad nocturna?- pregunto el zafiro con una ligera sonrisa – supongo que ella se lo pidió- _

_fin flashbacks._

-Kuroi Rose estuvo aquella noche- dijo Yuuki seriamente.

-¿cómo puede estar tan segura Yuuki-sama?- cuestionó el vampiro

-estuvo con migo- murmuro la castaña clavando sus orbes en el sorprendido joven.

…

-¿Has sido tu el que ha dejado libre al ave de Sara-sama?- cuestionó el ojiverde al castaño que se encontraba sentado en el borde del ventanal de aquella elegante sala.

-si- musitó el zafiro sin apartar la vista del libro que tenia entre las manos.

-de verdad eres un tipo extraño Kuroi-kun- sonrío el rubio mientras se acercaba al castaño –se puede saber ¿por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó curioso el joven vampiro.

-la soledad puede hacerte olvidar tantas cosas…- susurró –incluso aquella avecilla había comenzado a olvidar sus propias alas- suspiró –es por eso que la deje ir antes de que olvidará como es el cielo- expresó Kuroi mientras miraba el reflejo sonriente del joven que se encontraba a su lado por la ventana -¿que te parece tan divertido Ichijou-san?- cuestionó el zafiro volteando a ver al rubio

-no es nada en particular, es solo que nunca me imagine que Kuroi-kun tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos- musitó con alegría Takuma.

-la verdad es que hace tiempo alguien me dejo escapar de igual forma en que yo deje ir al ave- una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mayor de los Rose

-me has dejado curioso- reclamó Takuma -Kuroi-kun ¿puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta?-cuestionó el rubio, recibiendo como respuesta solo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmación por parte de Rose – Sara-sama y tú….no entiendo… ¿por qué mantenerte a lado de una persona que en realidad odias?-

-supongo que a su debido tiempo lo sabrás- expuso tranquilamente el joven castaño mientras volvía a posar sus zafiros en el libro.

…

-así que has venido- enunció sin emoción alguna el castaño

-así es, después de todo Orui-sama era mi prometido- sonrió la rubia – y me interesa saber que es lo que se ha descubierto del caso- expresó con calma la vampiresa

-Sara-sama, aún no sabemos los suficiente para hacer una conjetura, sin embargo si tiene información acerca del caso le agradecería que me la proporcionara- exclamó el castaño.

-Kaname, tu y yo sabemos que Orui era un aristócrata que vivía al margen de los problemas del consejo, no me puedo imaginar quien intentaría hacerle daño, sin embargo me he enterado que ha sido aquella chiquilla nivel "D" quien ha estado a la hora del asesinato de mi amado, me pregunto si realmente estas buscando al culpable en el bando correcto- sonrió despreocupadamente la vampiresa.

-Sara-sama jamás dudaría de una persona que trabaja para mí- soltó Kaname con suma amabilidad.

-vaya, vaya, así que esa chiquilla trabaja para usted, a pesar de que le has dado la libertad, aquel gorrioncillo aun sigue regresando a ti- sonrío –me pregunto ¿qué es lo que hace que aquella avecilla regrese a usted Kaname-sama? – musitó con curiosidad

-Akai-Rose a pesar de haber sido crecida como cazadora, siempre se ha mostrado muy fiel a su lado vampírico, a su mitad pura sangre, así que le suplico que no mencione mas aquella grave acusación- sonrió Kaname

-su mitad pura sangre …ella solamente es el resultado de un error que nunca será perdonado- susurró la vampiresa levantándose de su asiento

-yo no creo que Tomoya-sama haya considerado un error el estar con aquella cazadora- manifestó el castaño mientras veía como Sara se detenía al escuchar esas palabras.

-fue un verdadero placer tomar el té con Kaname-sama- sonrió la rubia mientras volteaba a ver al nocturno caballero.

…..

"… _si, …..Kaname-sama se ha alimentado de mi"_

había podido ver aquella mirada en Zero, el odio reflejado en sus amatistas la noche en que ella confesó haber alimentado el castaño pura sangre, Akai estaba segura que el cazador jamas perdonaría aquello, habia divisado mas que desprecio en la expresón de su compañero….. el aire comenzaba hacerle falta…. diambulaba sin rumbo por los jardines de la escuela…la tarde comenzaba a tornarse gris debido a los nubarrones que habia cubierto aquel cielo vespertino… odiaba aceptarlo…. sus pies buscaban las huellas de aquel joven….miraba el establo que se encontraba frente a ella…..Jamas se habia percatado de aquel lugar dentro del instituto…..sin pensarlo dos veces entro en él ….el silencio era acogedor… asi que decidio dejarse caer sobre la suave paja….

…una gota…

…..la lluvia la habia atrapado en aquel lugar…

…..el aroma a lluvia…

…..el olor a tierra…

…cerro sus escarlatas…

el armonico vals que se formaba con la lluvia y el viento traian a ella recuerdos….. hermosos recuerdos….

flashback

_El suave contacto de sus manos. _

_-¿qué haces?- pregunto aquel joven mientras era arrastrado por la pelinegra hacia la lluvia._

_-es solo agua, ademas pronto se detendrá- exclamó la joven entre risas, la lluvia se convertia en un leve rocio que caía en el moreno rostro de la cazadora mientras que está tarareaba una melodia conocida para ellos… –sabes, he comprendido el significado de la palabra "instante", ya que fue esa pequeña coincidencia de tiempo y espacio la cual me permitió distinguir tu figura aquella tarde bajo el sakura …..tu y yo…solo somos instantes- susurró la morena sin soltar la mano del palido joven, quien observaba con detenimiento los últimos rayos de aquel hermoso atardecer._

_-Akai- musitó el joven mirando a su compañera y llevando la mano que tenia libre a la mejilla de la cazadora -me gustaria detener el andar de nuestros destinos- dijo suavemente el muchacho atrayendo a la chica hacia sí._

_-se que tienes que regresar- murmuró la escarlata mientras undia la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante -regresa- soltó separandose lentamente de aquel abrazo._

_-¿por que?- cuestionó perturbado aquel joven._

_-cumple la promesa que has hecho a esa persona- sonrió con melancolia sin voltear a ver el sorprendido rostro del joven que se encontrba frente a ella._

_-¿siempre lo supiste?- preguntó mortificado._

_-no- respondió la pelinegra_

_-¿lo supiste cuando comenzaste a ver a través de mis recuerdos?- la voz de aquel chico comenzaba a quebrarse. _

_-es posible- susurró clavando sus escarlatas en las tristes orbes de su amado._

_-lo siento tanto – una lagrima resbaló por aquella palida mejilla._

_- no me importa si fue un instante o una eternidad mientras sepa que fuiste tu quien estuvo a mi lado…..…..- _

_Fin flashback_

….habia llegado hasta aquel establo a causa de la lluvia…

…. el aroma a madera y flores cubria aquel sitio ….

…. Su cuerpo obedecia solamente a los deseo inconcientes del platino, aunque su razón dictara ordenes distintas…..comenzaba a perder la cordura, solo esa explicación tendria al hecho de se encontrara sentado con la mirada clavada en la joven que se hallaba recostada en la paja…..

…. las largas pestañas …..

…la negra y larga cabellera que se esparcia entre la paja como mancha de tinta …..

….. pequeños suspiros…

….Akai se hallaba completamente dormida….

sin pensarlo, Zero acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de la joven cazadora…

…aquellos labios…

…..suaves….

…..rojos…..

…..exquicitos…

….odiaba sentirse asi…

…aquella tarde habia diambulado por la ciudad, tratando de controlarse, odiaba aceptar que la palabras de aquella mujer eran verdad, aún le dolia ver a Yuuki, aun extrañaba verse reflejado en aquellas castañas orbes…esas mismas orbes que ahora solamente veían aquel vampiro pura sangre…..…. sabia perfectamente que Yuuki jamas volveria a ser de el...sin embargo...…"si, Kaname-sama se ha alimentado de mi" …

…aquellas palabras…

….esa simple habia roto el limite de tolerancia hacia el rey vampiro…..realmente deseaba acabar con ese sujeto…

…un suave olor a sal…..

….una lagrima resbalaba por el moreno rostro de la bella durmiente….

La atención de Zero dejaba de lado aquellos mortiferos pensamiento concentrandose en el afligido rostro de la dama que se encontraba frente a el …. ¿por qué? ¿por qué Akai siempre lograba confundirlo?...

...madera y flores…

….el suave perfume de la tentación….

El palpitar del cazador comenzo acelerarse…..la bestia que llevaba dentro habia reconocido a su presa, la tenia enfrente, tan fragil, tan desprotegida, tan hermosa.

las pupilas se tornaron rojas

los labios del platino se encontraban ya a escasos centimetros del desnudo cuello de la escarlata.

Zero cerró los ojos negandose a esos instintos, aquellos deseos ocultos.

...una suave caricia….

…..el sonido de un arma…..

el cazador abrio sus orbes y also la vista encontrando aquellas escarlatas que lo miraban fijamente

el palpitante corazón del niveo exigía la sangre de aquella morena…..

las amatistas se clavarón en el arma que apuntaba firmemente hacia él, sin emabargo aquellos deceos de volver a probar aquel delicioso elixir eran incontenibles, queria volver a sentir la tersa piel de la cazadora, queria volver a recorrer con sus labios aquel desnudo cuello

…..deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos …..

-yo …. Me gustaria pensar que me he equivocado, y que realmente deseas que sea yo quien cubra esta nececidad tuya – susurró la pelinegra mientras bajaba el arma que momentos antes apuntaba al cazador.

- …yo realmente deceo que sean tus brazos los que me rodeen mientras cometo este atroz ácto- murmuró el platino clavando sus amatistas en la escarlata mirada de la joven que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-entonces…porfavor Zero….bebe de mi sangre y vulvete mi amante-

Notas de la autora:

Yei! Capitulo 19 arriba!

La historia ya esta cada vez mas en forma, agradesco aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, cabe mencionar y recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino , bueno con esepción de la familia Rose. Para los que ya se han percatado la historia esta basada en los hechos que pasan en el Manga así que a los que les interese leeanlo, esta bueno, ahaha y ahí salen las imágenes de Sara Shirabuki y Kaito Takamiya que son personajes que no salieron en el anime.

En fin gracias y espero sus reviews!


	20. Entre secretos

_Un secreto_

…_una mentira…_

_un mundo dividido que se deja arrastrar por los sentimientos antagónicos ….. …. perdón ó venganza…_

…_..amor u odio…._

…_absolución ó castigo…._

_un mundo en el que los secretos permanecen resguardados en inocentes corazones._

…_..labios silenciados…_

_verdades manipuladas y creadoras de guerras innecesarias… _

_mi existencia misma es una mentira….una verdad modificada a través del tiempo…._

_la línea que divide a mi yo actual y aquella persona que fui es apenas una franja perceptible, incluso comienza a ser invisible ante mis ojos…_

…_.. solo hay confusión…_

_¿acaso aquellos viejos sentimientos fueron congelados por el tiempo?…._

_¿ quien fui?_

_¿ quien soy?_

_¿acaso seguimos siendo la misma persona?... _

_un mundo que se rige bajo las ordenes de un invento llamado tiempo…._

_El cual pasa, pasa y pasa _

_El mundo sigue siendo el mismo, las circunstancias siguen siendo las mismas y estas memorias ajenas comienzan a fundirse con los recuerdos que día a día construyo…_

…_confusión…_

…_.me pregunto si realmente tu y yo seguimos siendo los mismos….._

…_.."no fue tu culpa"…. Susurré el día que la barrera de los recuerdos se rompió, pude denotar la melancolía en aquella orbes tuyas, sabias que el pasado había regresado, estabas conciente de las consecuencia de mis palabras y aun así me estrujaste entre tus brazos…..tu calidez…. aquella tarde no puede evitar el estrepitoso palpitar de mi en ese entonces infantil corazón…..sin embargo…..el tiempo no perdonó… y nuestros corazones tomaron rumbos diferentes…_

…_ahora esa persona esta entre tus brazos…._

…_..y en mi …en mi solo queda una promesa y los recuerdos de una vida pasada…_

_un mundo fragmentado… _

…_. de labios silenciados…._

…_. Verdades ficticias…_

_en si mi existencia es una mentira…..…_

…_.ambos somos mentiras que pretenden evadir aquello que es inevitable …._

_mentiras que se convirtieron en secretos…._

…_por que después de todo …_

…_..tu y yo estamos limitados por un destino que no puede ser roto…_

…

-entonces…por favor Zero….bebe de mi sangre y vuélvete mi amante-

Zero observaba su reflejo en aquellas escarlatas que tiritaban frente a él, mientras que el sonido de la lluvia vespertina resonaba en aquel silencioso establo.

El repentino sonido de la puerta de aquella caballeriza rompió el silencio.

-al parecer no están aquí Yagari-sensei-dijo una joven voz

-me pregunto en donde se habrán metido esos dos- resopló de mala gana la voz adulta.

-es mejor buscarlos en otro lugar- musitó el castaño al peli azul antes de salir de la caballeriza

La joven pelinegra soltó un hondo suspiro después de que aquellos hombres salieran de aquel lugar.

-es mejor que nos vayamos, casi es hora de que la clase nocturna inicie sus actividades- expresó la caza vampiros sacudiendo su uniforme mientras se levantaba.

Una vez mas las rojas pupilas se posaron en las amatistas de Zero.

-lo que dije hace un momento… por el momento olvídalo- enunció apartando la mirada del pálido rostro del joven – si te convirtieras en mi amante tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones- susurro dando la espalda al Kiryuu.

-¿a quien?¿a Kuran?- preguntó de mala gana el platino.

-no sólo a él- musitó la joven caminando hacia la puerta –iré primero, ya que si nos vieran salir juntos nos causaría un problema innecesario- soltó Akai mientras salía de aquel establo.

…

-¿entonces que esperamos?- preguntó exasperado el rubio

-un mejor momento- respondió de manera tranquila el castaño

-¿pero acaso Kaname-sama no ha escuchado lo que le acabo de decir?, ese sujeto asistió a la fiesta, Yuuki-sama lo ha confirmado, ¿qué mas prueba desea obtener mi señor para ir tras de ese sujeto?- cuestionó aun mas molesto el joven vampiro.

-he escuchado Aidou- manifestó el castaño levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta de aquella habitación

-no entiendo a Kaname-sama, realmente no lo entiendo- musitó el rubio mirando las piezas del tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba en la mesa.

-hay cosas que es mejor no entender Aidou- expresó con voz seria el pura sangre -es hora de irnos, las clases darán inicio- aseveró Kuran saliendo de la habitación.

¿qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Kaname?, él nunca se permitía cuestionar las ordenes de su joven señor, puesto que confiaba en las estrategias del castaño para resolver las situaciones adversas, sin embargo cuando se trataba de la familia Rose, todo era diferente, las dudas con respecto a las decisiones de Kaname lo atosigaban, era quizá la tristeza reflejada en las orbes del caballero cada vez que se hacia mención de aquella familia, era quizá esa nostalgia dibujada, lo que hacían vacilar al rubio respecto a la fortaleza de su señor. Los gritos de las alumnas de la clase diurna distrajeron al rubio de aquellas cavilaciones; con una sonrisa saludo a las jóvenes.

-¿han soñado con migo señoritas?- preguntó el ojiverde, recibiendo un estruendoso "SI" por parte de las estudiantes como respuesta.

-Aidou-sempai, no haga eso, solo las inquieta mas- suspiró Yuuki

-Yuuki-sama tiene razón- refunfuñó Ruka

las verdes orbes del rubio se clavaron en la joven de aspecto serio que se encontraba poniendo orden entre las alumnas, apartó la mirada de la prefecta y la posó en el castaño que caminaba delante de él, aquel joven que miraba con disimulo a la escarlata, una imperceptible sonrisa se delineo en el pálido rostro del pura sangre…¿qué significaba aquella cazadora para Kaname?... ¿a caso no era Yuuki la única que merecía ser responsable de aquella hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del nocturno caballero?

"¿por qué?" "¿por qué?" esa pregunta resonaba una y otra vez en la mente del rubio.

…..

-que bueno que has venido a desayunar- dijo emocionado el hombre a la joven pelinegra que entraba a la cocina –he estado muy preocupado por ti – chilló el director abalanzándose a la pelinegra.

Zero observaba a la recién llegada, había pasado ya una semana de aquel incidente en el establo, una semana en la que apenas si había cruzado palabras con la dueña de las escarlatas.

-lo siento Cross-sama- musitó la joven .

El desayuno transcurríos silencioso, una que otra vez Cross hacia algún comentario que enfadaba al amatista, aquel tenso ambiente entre los cazadores parecía ser mas serio de lo que el rubio pensaba, aquella morena lucía realmente pálida, podía notarse que estaba al borde, y él….él simplemente no podía hacer nada por aquella niña.

Dio un hondo suspiro.

-Akai- dijo seriamente atrayendo la atención de la morena –¿de verdad se encuentra todo bien?- cuestionó el ex cazador acariciando con ternura el rostro de la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Un repentino sonrojo cubrió las majillas de la pelinegra, detalle que no paso desapercibido por el amatista que estaba siendo excluido de aquella escena.

-si- sonrió –muchas gracias Cross-sama- susurró la chica posando su mano en la mano del rubio.

el rechinar de una silla llamó la atención del director y la pelinegra, ambos observaron como un molesto amatista salía del comedor.

-¿que es lo que sucede ahora?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa el director a la cazadora, quien se encontraba mirando el marco de la puerta por donde había salido el peli plateado

…

Disfrutaba el aroma de aquellas calles, el delicioso olor de las panaderías, el enervante perfume de las florerías que se encontraban en aquel pequeño pueblo y el sonido de las risas infantiles que disfrutaban del espectáculo callejero de las marionetas, amaba aquel colorido mundo humano, sin embargo, eran pocas las ocasiones en el que se le permitía salir de aquel instituto; había aprovechado que su hermano se encontraba fuera de la institución para poder escapar un momento de las tareas con las que Ruka y Aidou la ahogaban, tenía que aceptar que extrañaba un poco aquella libertad que solía tener cuando era solamente Yuuki Cross, muy a pesar de eso, ella nunca lamentaba su elección, ella permanecería a lado de Kaname-sama, intentando curar aquel corazón lastimado por los largos milenios en vida, los milenios de guerra entre humanos, vampiros y cazadores.

-deténganlo- gritó un hombre – se ha llevado mis marionetas- reclamó molesto el regordete sujeto.

Yuuki sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la dirección en la que el señor aseguraba que había escapado aquel ladrón, la vampiresa revisó minuciosamente las calles de aquella zona sin encontrar rastro alguno del ladrón de marionetas

Infantiles risas…..

Yuuki miro a su alrededor, la calle se encontraba desierta, sin embargo, aquel infantil barullo animoso resonaba….camino sigilosamente hacia al lugar de donde provenían aquellas vocecillas, se asomo disimuladamente desde una esquina, las castañas orbes de la vampiresa se abrían de par en par al vislumbrar aquel espectáculo, tres pequeños rodeaban a un par de marionetas que bailaban animosamente al ritmo de un violín. Yuuki se acerco con cautela para ver mas de cerca aquel espectáculo, con sorpresa vislumbro que aquellas marionetas se movían a voluntad, no había quien manipulara sus hilos, de forma inmediata posó su mirada en el castaño que tocaba el violín.

Los aplausos y el vitoreo de los niños anunciaba que el show había terminado .

-fue realmente asombroso- expresó una pequeña al violinista

-muchas gracias- sonrió aquel castaño

-esas marionetas no son suyas- interrumpió la castaña acercándose al zafiro

-lo sé- enunció tranquilamente el joven mirando las marionetas

-aléjese de los niños- aseveró la pura sangre mientras clavaba sus orbes en las del moreno

-yo he sido quien las ha robado- interrumpió una tercera voz

las castañas se clavaron en un pequeño niño que se la miraba fijamente, mientras que se paraba frente al castaño.

-yo he tomado las marionetas por que quería que mis hermanos las vieran- confesó el infante mientras miraba al suelo –Kuroi-niisan no ha hecho mas que tocar el violín para que ellas bailaran- dijo firmemente el pequeñin a la princesa vampiro

-esta bien, Kichi-kun - interrumpió el zafiro -yo asumiré las consecuencias- manifestó el hombre mientras revolvía el cabello del niño -de cualquier manera, dudo que Yuuki-sama me deje ir tan fácil- dijo el violinista clavando su mirada en la vampiresa que se encontraba frente a él – es mejor que te lleves a tus hermanos, ya esta comenzando a caer la tarde- ordenó el moreno al pequeño que lo veía con ojos llorosos.

-pero Kuroi-niisan..-

-Keichi, tu deber es cuidar de tus hermanos, no te preocupes por mí- dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

-esta bien- afirmó el niño mientras tomaba con cada mano a uno de los pequeños que se hallaban con él.

-¿que es lo que trae a Yuuki-sama por esta zona?- cuestionó el joven – estos rumbos son peligroso para que Yuuki-sama ande sola ….dudo que Kaname-sama se ponga muy feliz si algo llegara a sucederle- susurró acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de la vampiresa.

-¿es acaso una amenaza?- Preguntó molesta la ex cazadora

una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del caballero.

-no osaría tocar a Yuuki-sama ni con el pétalo de una flor- enunció el joven vampiro –es mejor que vaya a casa Yuuki-sama- dijo dando la espalda a la vampiresa

-Rose-san ¿por que?- cuestionó Yuuki -¿ por que asesinar a su propia gente?- preguntó molesta la castaña

-¿mi gente?- una nueva sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en el rostro del zafiro -en verdad que usted es muy peculiar Yuuki-sama- susurró el castaño volteando a ver a la pura sangre –usted de verdad no sabe nada- murmuró a la castaña

-entonces explíquemelo – aseveró la vampiresa

-¿sabe quienes eran esos niños?-cuestionó el zafiro

-no- musitó Yuuki clavando sus orbes en el hombre

-aquellos niños son mi verdadera gente- confesó el castaño antes de desaparecer.

…..

-aquí tengo la información que me has pedido que obtenga- musitó de mala gana el joven entregando un trozo de papel al platino que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿tanto interés tiene nuestro joven cazador en este tipo de temas?- cuestionó con burla una tercera voz mientras que arrebataba el papel que momentos antes el cazador le extendía al amatista.

-Takamiya-san- saludó nerviosamente el pelirrojo cazador

-eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia- dijo friamente el platino al castaño

-te equivocas- expresó el cazador mientras clavaba su vista en papelillo que tenia en sus manos

-devuélvemelo- ordenó Zero

-vaya, vaya, pero si es un mapa de la ubicación exacta de los archivos restringidos de la asociación- sonrió Takamiya – esta información es realmente valiosa me pregunto como la has obtenido-cuestionó con fingida curiosidad el castaño al pelirrojo que se encontraba a lado de Zero

-le pido discreción acerca de esto- suplicó nerviosamente el cazador pelirrojo

-yo le he amenazado para que me lo consiguiera - musitó el platino –así que, nuevamente te pido que no te metas- aseveró molesto el amatista

-dudo que lo que buscas se encuentre ahí- reflexionó el castaño entregando el pedazo de hoja a Zero – Kiryuu- kun hay veces que es mejor ayudar a enterrar un pasado- susurró Kaito antes de salir de la habitación.

…

¿que se creía aquella vampiresa al escapar de sus obligaciones?, odiaba sentirse el niñero de la castaña, y tener que asumir las consecuencias de sus travesuras frente a Kaname, aquella tarde había sido el colmo.

-idol-senpai- gritaron algunas estudiantes que paseaban por aquel pasillo

aquellos estruendosos saludos hicieron que el rubio se percatara de que había sobrepasado los limites de los terrenos del dormitorio de la luna, amablemente regaló una sonrisa a las jóvenes y se alejo lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar, honestamente no se sentía con ánimos de soportar los gritos de aquellas chicas, sino fuera por Yuuki él se encontraría en aquellos momentos disfrutando de un delicioso té.

Miró nuevamente el lugar al que sus pasos lo habían conducido, un amplio y árido jardín en que solamente habían unos cuantos árboles y una fuente de la cual el agua brotaba, una figura llamo su atención, una rubia que llevaba entre sus brazos una flor, aquella delicada figura colocó aquella plantita que llevaba consigo en el suelo junto a otras flores que ya se encontraban plantadas en aquel árido jardín, el rubio contemplaba aquella colorida hilera de flores, nuevamente poso su vista en la joven; lentamente se acerco a la fémina, quien al parecer no había notado la presencia de aquel rubio, puesto que se encontraba observando entretenidamente las flores con una gran sonrisa.

Un fuerte latido…..

Aidou se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse lo mas rápido posible, sin embargo tropezó con una gran piedra que se encontraba tras de él, haciendo que el joven vampiro fuera a dar al suelo, la humana que minutos antes no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel rubio, lo miraba con desconcierto y de manera rápida se acerco a él.

-Aidou-sempai, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó con angustia

-si, yo sólo…- no supo que decir, que excusa dar, solo quería irse de aquel lugar sin ser descubierto…

un dulce contacto…

el joven alzo el rostro encontrándose con la miel mirada de la joven quien con un pañuelo limpiaba la tierra del rostro del rubio.

-al parecer no se ha hecho daño- dijo aliviada la rubia levantándose y extendiendo su mano al chico que aun se hallaba en el suelo.

-eso parece- susurró Aidou mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de la humana para levantarse

-nunca me imagine encontrar a Aidou-sempai aquí, este es un jardín el cual no es muy visitado- murmuró la oji miel mientras observaba el jardín – es un poco árido, por eso mismo he pedido permiso al director para traer algunas flores- musitó señalando la hilera de flores

-¿usted ha plantado todas?- preguntó admirado el rubio

-si- sonrío la joven

-¿por qué?- cuestionó con curiosidad Aidou

-no sé, no creo que siempre haya un por que de tras de una acción- aseveró divertida la rubia mientras miraba el desconcierto en la cara del vampiro –¿esta todo en orden? Pareciera como si hubiera algo que le molestará - interrogó la chica

las acuas del vampiro se abrieron sorprendidas

-todo se encuentra en orden…- pronunció pensativamente el rubio mientras daba la espalda a la joven

-Aidou-sempai, sé que solamente soy una humana la cual no comprende del todo el mundo en el que se desarrolla la guerra entre vampiros y cazadores, es por eso mismo que a veces me siento triste al no saber como ayudar a Yuuki, sin embargo mi corazón se siente más aliviado cada vez que recuerdo que ella cuenta con usted y los demás alumnos de la clase nocturna, así que por favor, si puedo ayudarle en algo no dude en pedirlo, aunque ese algo sea solamente escuchar aquello que acongoja el corazón de Aidou-sempai, créame que lo si me permitiera escucharlo lo haría con mucho gusto- enunció la estudiante

-Aidou- dijo el rubio –"sempai" me hace sentir viejo- susurró sin voltear a ver la delicada figura que se encontraba tras el.

-entiendo- respondió divertida la muchacha

-la verdad es que ando buscando a Yuuki- suspiró el rubio recordando como es que había llegado aquel lugar –Wakaba-san ¿la ha visto?- cuestionó Aidou

-no- respondió la humana

-en ese caso creo que no me queda mas que regresar, para ver si ya ha vuelto- suspiró con resignación el oji acua mientras comenzaba a caminar –Sayori, ¿puedo llamarte de esa forma?- preguntó el joven vampiro

-si, Aidou-san- aseveró la chica

-bueno entonces es mejor irme- dijo comenzando a caminar –nos vemos depuse Sayori-san- se despidió levantando solamente la mano.

…

-¿en donde se encontraba?, a veces me pregunto si usted realmente tiene algún interés por aprender la historia de nuestra gente o las diferentes reglas que rodean a nuestra sociedad-reprendió la rubia a la recién llegada

-Ruka- sempai- murmuró la castaña

-Yuuki-sama, le he pedido una vez tras otra que de lo mejor de usted, pero a veces de verdad no noto el interés- reprochó Ruka

– de verdad lo siento- se disculpó la vampiresa mientras que el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambas vampiresas

-así que ya has vuelto- musitó el rubio

-Aidou-sempai- susurró Yuuki mientras bajaba la mirada para recibir el regaño por parte rubio vampiro

-bienvenida a casa- dijo mientras colocaba tiernamente una mano en la cabellera castaña de su señora –supongo que esta bien, siempre y cuando regrese antes que Kaname-sama y se ponga al corriente con sus lecturas- musitó con tranquilidad.

La castaña miraba atónita al ojiacua quien ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

….

¿Que es lo que deseaba informarles el director con tanta emergencia?, se preguntaba la escarlata mientras tocaba la puerta de la oficina del rubio.

-adelante- contestó Cross

-he venido cuanto antes- musitó la pelinegra mientras entraba a la oficina de Cross, sus escarlatas se posaron rápidamente en las amatistas de su compañero cazador quien se encontraba ya en aquella oficina.

-ya ha llegado, ahora si podría decirnos ¿cuál es ese asunto que tan urgentemente querías comunicarnos?- interrogó de mala gana el platino.

-la verdad es que…-

el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta llamó la atención de los tres cazadores.

-adelante- dijo el rubio mientras soltaba un suspiro

-perdón la tardanza director- se disculpó el rey pura sangre mientras entraba a la habitación – nos hemos entretenido en el camino - dijo Kaname mientras que una pálida figura se asomaba tras de él.

las amatistas se clavaron en la pálida joven que había entrado en la oficina del director

….aquellos largos y plateados cabellos…..

….. aquella púrpura mirada…..

….el olor de un pura sangre conocido…..

las púrpuras orbes de la recién llegada se encontraban clavadas en la cazadora que se hallaba a su lado, aquella escarlata quien miraba atónita a la niña de plateados cabellos que se encontraba frente a ella

-María-san- susurró la morena

-Akai-oneesan-

…...

Cap. XX arriba!

Hola ¡!

Se que me he tardado en subir este capitulo pero eso se debió a que mi computadora tuvo algunas fallas TT_TT pero ya se han solucionado así que aquí esta lo prometido.

Tengo un anuncio que dar, debido a que las clases comenzarán pronto me temo que no podré actualizar con tanta frecuencia, así que pido paciencia, y procuraré subir al menos 2 capítulos al mes, de antemano agradezco su comprensión.

Un especial agradecimiento a Yuuki0007 por el review del cap 18.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	21. tú

_Amar sin esperar nada a cambio…._

_Una difícil cláusula dentro del contrato en el amor unilateral, una tortuosa manera de aferrarse a un corazón que desea ser abrazado por alguien mas, una complicada forma de amar, que quizá en ojos de un extraño pueda caer en lo sádico…_

… _sin embargo…_

_aquellos que aceptan aquel contrato, viven resguardando aquel oculto sentimiento, mientras que miran de lejos como aquel corazón que yace calidamente cuidado por otra persona._

_En ese amor no hay cabida para el "tu y yo"….. _

_Sólo puede existir un "él y yo"….. _

_En donde "él" yacía siempre distante…_

_frío…_

…_.tan indescifrable….._

_simplemente inalcanzable…._

_Y el "Yo"…._

…_solo navegaba entre vaivenes de ilusión y desilusión_

…_.. rodeada siempre de mil preguntas que atosigaban al alba…_

"_¿por qué no era yo?_

"_¿por qué no me permitía ser aquella que abrazara el dolor que se dibuja descaradamente en su semblante?"_

"_¿por qué no podía ser la causa de aquellas esporádicas y tiernas sonrisas?"_

"_¿por qué nunca era yo?"_

_¿por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

…_.incondicional…_

_- " el amor debe ser incondicional, sino se vuelve egoísmo"- _

… _esas simples palabras…._

…_.. esa bien formada frase fue la causante de mi despertar de aquel lastimoso amor …_

_la mirada felina en la cual me veía reflejada…._

…_.esas orbes en donde la preocupación se veía reflejada…._

_Aquella notoria angustia que trazaba delicadas líneas en aquel inquebrantable semblante tuyo …._

_-Kain- fue lo único que pude susurrar_

…_.. lo único que me permití decir…._

_-todo estará bien-_

…_..aquel susurro…._

_-lo prometo-_

_la delicada caricia…_

_..por primera vez….._

…_..Ví aquella similitud entre nosotros….._

_El contacto de tus manos con mis lagrimas….._

…_aquellas mismas manos que siempre limpiaron lagrima a lagrima…_

… _aquel corazón tuyo que siempre intentó cobijarme del frió que me acogía día a día debido a la indiferencia de "él"….._

_tú… _

…_y….._

…_yo…_

_Kain….._

_¿que es ésta cálida sensación? _

Se encontraba sentada al borde de aquel balcón, su mirada escarlata se encontraba posada en las sombras nocturnas que deambulaban por el bosque de la institución, ¿cómo explicar lo que ella sentía?, todos aquellos sentimientos, aquella pesadez en sus hombros se podían resumir en una simple palabra …

una ligera sonrisa se trazo en aquel moreno rostro

_inicio flashback_

_-complicado- musitó antes de alejarse del platino_

_-¿complicado?, ¿solo dirás eso? – reclamó molesto el amatista_

_-lo siento- se disculpó volteando a ver a su frustrado compañero – es solo que todo esto es demasiado complicado- suspiró acercándose lentamente al cazador – se que aun te es difícil ver a María-sama- susurró Akai_

_-tú no sabes…- soltó fríamente Zero_

_-tienes razón, discúlpame, yo de verdad no se que es lo que Zero siente- murmuró la pelinegra aproximándose aun mas al peliplateado –sin embargo…..sé que María-sama es María-sama - aseveró la cazadora clavando sus orbes en el amatista –Shizuka Hiu está muerta…ella e Ichiru se fueron desde hace mucho tiempo- exclamó Akai antes de darse la vuelta._

_Fin flash back_

-al parecer hoy será una noche tranquila- suspiró el chico sentándose a lado de la chica de cabello negro

-eso parece, sin embargo no podemos bajar la guardia, mucho menos cuando ha llegado al instituto otra sangre pura- aseveró la cazadora al castaño que se encontraba a su lado

-lo sé- comentó mientras clavaba su mirada en aquel nocturno paisaje –las cosas se irán complicando mas y mas ¿cuánto tiempo pretendes resistir?- cuestionó amargamente el joven cazador

-sinceramente, no creo aguantar mucho- confesó la escarlata mirando el semblante molesto de su acompañante –así que por favor cumple con tu promesa- dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-me pregunto si no hay otra manera de solucionar esto- suspiró el castaño –si tan siquiera aquella persona que te condenó a este destino, pudiera liberarte- susurró con molestia el castaño

-Kaito-kun, yo simplemente no me arrepiento- musitó lentamente la escarlata

-siempre la misma respuesta- dijo molesto Takamiya

-lo siento- soltó apenada Akai

….

-muchas gracias por acompañarme- agradeció la castaña al joven que se encontraba sentado a su lado

-Ha sido una orden, así que no me ha quedado mas remedio- bufó con molestia el platino

-lo sé, pero aun así gracias, después de todo has tenido que dejar tu obligación como guardián, para cubrir este trabajo- dijo con seriedad la vampiresa

-Kaito-san se ha quedado en mi lugar-aseveró el amatista

-lo sé- se limitó a responder la joven mientras ojeaba uno a uno los papeles que llevaba consigo

-lo que tienes ahí, son registros de los nivel D ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó el cazador mirando de reojo los papeles que se encontraban en las manos de la castaña

-así es, necesito resolver algunas dudas- contestó la princesa vampiro mirando fijamente los documentos en sus manos – hay demasiados cabos sueltos- susurró mas para sí que para su acompañante

-¿te refieres a los hermanos Rose?- cuestionó el níveo

las castañas orbes de Yuuki se clavaron en las serias amatistas que la observaban, hacía tanto tiempo que no se encontraba tan cerca de aquel joven, que no veía su reflejo en aquellas brillantes orbes lilas, que no respiraba aquel distintivo olor que emanaba del platino cazador

…..una leve punzada en el corazón…..

-si- contestó la castaña desviando su mirada de aquel joven

–ya hay quienes están investigando, así que no veo necesario que estés haciendo esto…- reprendió el amatista

-lo se, sin embargo, de alguna manera tengo que ayudar a Kaname-sempai- respondió aquella castaña

…viejos sentimientos….

El sonido de aquel vehiculo, resonaba en la mente de Zero,

_Inicio flash back_

_aquella tarde Cross le había ordenado acompañar aquella vampiresa a la asociación de cazadores, ¿qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza del director? Mandarlo a él precisamente a ver por aquella chica, a cuidarla, ¿a caso no era ella una pura sangre que se pudiera cuidar por si sola? Esa preguntas se hacia el platino mientras observaba a la joven ojear uno a uno los archivos que momentos antes la castaña había solicitado, aquel serio semblante, aquella expresión en Yuuki, él la conocía perfectamente, aquellas líneas que se dibujaban en su frente cuando miles de preguntas nublaban su mente, aquella manía de morderse el labio cuando algo le preocupaba, o aquella forma en que colocaba su castaño cabello detrás de la oreja cuando comenzaba a desesperarse._

_Un falso movimiento hizo que la princesa vampiro soltara al suelo las miles de hojas que llevaba consigo, Zero dio un hondo suspiro _

_-¿no piensas ayudarme a recoger estas hojas?- preguntó un poco molesta la castaña mientras clava sus castañas orbes en el chico que se encontraba ojeando un libro de manera indiferente_

_-yo no fui quien las tiro- respondió el amatista sin despegar su vista de aquel libro_

_-Zero-baka- soltó indignada en un susurro la castaña mientras comenzaba a recoger los archivos regados por el suelo_

…_..un suave contacto…._

_Cálido y frío…._

_Zero deshizo aquel fugaz contacto y se apresuro a levantar los papeles que habían caído cerca de él_

_-es mejor que regresemos, ya es tarde- musitó con molestia el peli plata colocando las hojas que había levantado en las manos de la vampiresa. _

_-Zero-_

_fin flash back_

-la verdad es que he visto a Kuroi Rose en dos ocasiones- confesó la castaña mientras miraba por la ventana de aquel automóvil – sin embargo, en ninguna de esas ocasiones ha intentado hacerme daño, eso me ha hecho preguntarme cual es el verdadero objetivo de Rose-san,¿ realmente desea solamente eliminar a los pura sangre? o quizá hay algo mas…..- caviló la vampiresa

-un acecino es un acecino-murmuró Zero

-¿en verdad lo crees así?- cuestionó la chica

…

-ya se ha hecho tarde y ese hijo mió no ha llegado- chilló Cross mientras picaba la cena que se encontraba frente a el.

-supongo que Yuuki-sama tenia que consultar varios archivos- musitó la pelinegra intentando consolar al rubio

-no se si hice bien al mandarlo con ella- suspiró el director mientras clavaba su mirada en el platillo frío que yacía frente a el

-no podría darle una respuesta a ello, sin embargo confío en Cross-sama- susurró la cazadora dando unas palmaditas en la espalda del ex cazador –después de todo, un padre jamás intentaría dañar a sus hijos- sonrío la escarlata

-lo se, sin embargo, yo permití que salieran heridos, en especial Zero, yo realmente no hice nada por detenerlo cuando me percate de que estaba cubriendo su sed de sangre con Yuuki, así mismo desde un inicio yo sabia que ella era hija de Juri Kuran, sin embargo, prometí que no serian de mis labios que Yuuki supiera la verdad- soltó con una ligera sonrisa

-cuando hay una promesa de por medio, los sentimientos que se forjan se deben hacer a un lado- aseveró la pelinegra –supongo que esa persona fue para usted, lo que "él" fue para mí- susurró la cazadora mientras clava su vista en la ventana

-he regresado- se escucho desde la puerta

-Zero, has tardado mucho- reclamó el rubio al recién llegado

la escarlata solo quedo en silencio mirando al platino

….

-¿has encontrado lo que querías?- cuestionó el castaño a castaña

-no todo, pero si he encontrado varios datos interesantes- musitó la vampiresa –¿estas molesto por que he ido al concilio de cazadores?- pregunto Yuuki clavando su mirada en el chico que se hallaba sentado

-no- negó el castaño

-¿entonces? ¿por qué Kaname-sempai tiene esa expresión de molestia?- cuestionó una vez mas la ex guardiana mientras señalaba las ligeras líneas que se dibujaban en el rostro del vampiro cada vez que se encontraba enfadado.

Una mirada de sorpresa cubrió el rostro de aquel pálido caballero, ¿desde cuando Yuuki había comenzado a conocerlo tan bien?, aquella tarde, cuando la había visto partir a lado de Kiryuu, una sensación de incertidumbre lo había acogido, aquella pequeña suya, ¿por qué nunca podía decirle que no?. Si ella le pidiera su vida, él ni siquiera trataría de oponerse, aquella niña de brillantes ojos y de hermosa sonrisa, podía lograr que aquel frío corazón se estremeciera, cada vez que esas castañas lo miraban aquel autocontrol característico en el, comenzaba a vacilar, cuando el estaba a su lado, el pensamiento de solo ser un chico frente a una chica revoloteaba por su mente.

-Yuuki- susurró el caballero nocturno mientras estrujaba entre sus brazos a la castaña – por favor no te enfrasques en cambiar una situación que ya ha tomado su rumbo- aseveró Kaname a su hermana

-hermano- musitó sorprendida la pálida joven mientras que correspondía el abrazo del rey pura sangre -todo estará bien- suspiró la chica separándose suavemente de aquel castaño –Kaname-sama no debe de preocuparse- afirmó la joven mientras acariciaba el rostro del pálido chico que se encontraba frente a ella – estaré a lado de Kaname, la eternidad que nos queda de vida- espetó mientras que tímidamente depositaba un beso en la pálida mejilla de su hermano

…

-buenos días- dijo la rubia al zafiro que se encontraba recostado en el sillón -¿has pasado una buena noche?- preguntó mientras besaba la pálida mejilla del joven

sin abrir sus orbes el castaño solo soltó un leve gruñido

-vaya, vaya- rió la vampiresa-a caso, ¿Kuran se te ha adelantado en esta ocasión?- cuestionó divertida la dama

-María Kurenai ha sido enviada al instituto Cross- contestó el zafiro dando un hondo suspiro

-ese ha sido un movimiento interesante por parte de Kuran ¿no lo crees Kuroi-kun?- sonrío la dama recostándose en el pecho del castaño

-supongo- musitó el semivampiro

-siempre serio- soltó molesta la rubia mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de aquel joven –¿algún día llegaras a ser tan calido como lo fue él?- preguntó la mujer mientras se levantaba-¿algún día podré volver a ver mi reflejo en aquellos tiernos zafiros?- reclamó la vampiresa antes de salir de aquella habitación

-¿tan temprano y ya han discutido?- cuestionó el rubio recién llegado al castaño

-no- contestó el zafiro sentándose

-¿no?, pero si Sara-sama ha salido de aquí realmente molesta- aseveró el joven vampiro –aunque pensándolo bien, no parecía ser molestia, sino tristeza- corrigió el joven

-Takuma-san- dijo el castaño distrayendo de sus deducciones al rubio

-¿si?- preguntó el vampiro a su compañero

-hay algo que siempre le he querido preguntar- suspiró el zafiro mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón –Akai-san, cuándo ella vivía en la casa Kuran, ¿sonreía?- cuestionó el castaño clavando su mirada en el ventanal de aquella estancia

-ummm, para ser honesto fueron pocas veces en las que la vi sonreír, ella siempre fue una chica que mantenía su distancia de casi todos, claro, con excepción de Kaname-sama, ella no platicaba mucho con los demás, los primero años fueron los difíciles, sin embargo con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a su callada presencia y a sus nocturnos paseos por la mansión- contestó Ichijou con una sonrisa

-¿nocturnos paseos? – susurró el castaño mientras que una ligera sonrisa se trazaba en aquel bello rostro

_Flash back_

_Miró la cama vacía que se encontraba a su lado y dio un hondo suspiro, se levantó de su lecho y caminó hacia la puerta, recorrió aquellos silenciosos pasillos con sigilo, puesto que no quería despertar a sus padres, una vez mas dio un hondo suspiro y siguió su caminó hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casona, colocose sus zapatos y abrió con sumo cuidado aquella puerta de madera_

_-aniki-_

_-me imagine que aquí estabas- aseveró con orgullo el pequeño castaño_

_-gomen- se disculpo la pequeña pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de aquel portón_

_-de verdad no entiendo de donde has cogido esta manía de pasear en las noches- reclamó el zafiro mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermana -¿de verdad no te da miedo perderte? Con lo distraída que eres quizá no encuentres el camino de regreso a casa- reflexionó divertido el pequeño semivampiro _

_-a mi me gusta la noche- contestó la pequeña escarlata clavando su mirada en el cielo – el olor, el sonido de las hojas e insectos, realmente me gusta- sonrío –además si me perdiera, estoy segura de que Kuroi-oneesama vendría por mi- susurró con un ligero sonrojo la morenita_

_-aun cuando fuese la noche mas oscura, se que te encontraría- respondió el castaño con firmeza mientras que sus mejillas eran cubiertas por un ligero rubor –por que yo siempre te protegeré-_

_fin flash back_

…..

el silencio era profundo y parecía ser eterno

-¿van a seguir así?- cuestionó estresado el rubio – no han dicho ni media palabra desde que han despertado- reclamó a los jóvenes que se encontraban sentados a frente a el

-simplemente no tengo nada que decir- refunfuñó el platino de mala gana

-perdón si hemos hecho que el director se sienta incomodo- se disculpó la cazadora

-vaya que si he pasado un mal rato- dio un hondo suspiro el rubio- como castigo tendrán que ir hacer las compras de lo que hace falta- ordenó con severidad Cross antes de salir corriendo de manera dramática de aquella cocina

-de todos modos siempre terminamos haciéndolo- resopló aun mas molesto el platino

-si- susurró inconcientemente la morena

nuevamente el silencio se hacia presente entre aquellos jóvenes

-tú…¿realmente te encuentras bien?- preguntó Zero

-¿ a que te refieres?- contestó la chica mirando el asiento vacío frente a ella

-últimamente te noto pálida y al parecer duermes de mas- musitó el joven mirando a la escarlata que se encontraba sentada a su lado

-estoy bien- respondió la cazadora levantándose de su lugar

-no me mientas- soltó el platino mientras se levantaba para acorralar la muñeca de la morena.

-aunque diga que estoy mal ¿qué puede hacer Kiryuu-kun?- preguntó Akai volteando a ver al níveo

Zero guardó silencio, no había palabras, ¿realmente había una respuesta para aquella pregunta?

-que diferencia hay entre decir "estoy bien" o "estoy mal", a fin de cuentas el destino comienza a atraparme- dijo Akai sin voltear a ver a Zero –últimamente cuando hablamos, es únicamente para discutir- musitó la escarlata volteando a ver al callado amatista -por favor, solo por hoy …-musitó –no hablemos de ello- sugirió la chica clavando aquellas escarlatas en las orbes del cazador

…

-has estado muy pensativo ¿ha pasado algo ?- pregunto el peliazul al rubio

-no lo sé- respondió el ex cazador al hombre sentado frente a el

-¿a que te refieres?- cuestionó hoscamente el cazador

-espero que las cosas entre Zero-kun y Akai-chan comiencen arreglarse- contestó el director a su amigo

- sabes perfectamente que la situación es delicada, sin embargo no logro entender del todo por que es tan importante para ti ese asunto- dijo fríamente Yagari al rubio

-ni yo lo puedo comprender bien- suspiró el ex cazador – digamos que es un presentimiento- explicó Kaien

-¿presentimiento?, ¿y es parte de ese presentimiento el echo de que permitas a María Kurenai estar en este instituto?- cuestionó de mala gana el peliazul

-ha sido una petición de Kaname, y no veo por que negarle la oportunidad a María-san, después de todo ella no tiene una buen salud y con Kuroi Rose suelto no sabemos que tan a salvo pueda estar- aseveró el rubio

-por eso mismo, por que aun no sabemos lo que ese sujeto planea, es que no veo conveniente que la escuela se llene de vampiros pura sangre, solo estamos facilitándole el trabajo a ese sujeto- reclamó exasperado el adulto

-no creo que Rose-san se atreva a entrar a la academia- aseveró Cross

-¿qué es lo que te hace estar tan seguro?- cuestionó Yagari

-Akai Rose-

…

silencio…..

un paso tras otro…..

pisadas autómatas…

aquellos jóvenes solo se limitaban a caminar, observando, cavilando, simplemente acompañándose, Zero miró de reojo a la morena que se encontraba a su lado, aquella chica se había detenido, y su escarlata mirada se encontraba perdida en el azul del cielo

-últimamente había estado lloviendo - dijo la pelinegra mientras daba un hondo suspiro –-sin embargo….hoy hace un buen día- aseveró la cazadora con una sonrisa

-lo se- las amatistas de Zero miraban aquel cielo, tan lejano, tan profundo, hermosamente inalcanzable

-¿podríamos quedarnos un momento?- preguntó Akai mientras de la bolsa que llevaba consigo sacaba un cuaderno

Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se movían a voluntad del viento, el aroma de las plantas y flores, aquella suave textura del pasto que hacia cosquillas a sus manos.

¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se detuvieron en aquel prado?

Las orbes de Zero se abrieron lentamente, y sus amatistas observaban su alrededor, aquel camino solía ser el que siempre recorrían cuando iban al a ciudad, nunca lo había visto como algo mas que una vía por la cual transitaba siempre, con la miranda siempre al frente, jamás se había volteado a ver aquel paisaje que rodeaba la andadura, aquellas orbes se fijaron en la figura que se encontraba sentada a su lado, en esa ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Akai, era verdad que no era la primera vez que veía aquella chica dibujar, sin embargo algo era distinto…..

-listo- suspiró la morena mirando su cuaderno –ha quedado bien- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Zero con una sonrisa -¿quieres darme tu opinión?- preguntó extendiendo la libreta al cazador

-no podría decirte mucho- contestó el amatista

-no importa, solo quiero saber que le parece a Zero-kun- aseveró la joven

La mirada de Zero se posó en aquel dibujo…

Era el…

….no…..

el chico que dormía bajo aquel árbol tenia un apacible rostro…..

…muy diferente al de él…..

el chico soñaba con una sonrisa en sus labios…..

…hacia tanto que él no sonreía…..

aquel chico parecía estar en paz ….

…y él solo tenia noctámbulas noches…..

aquel chico dibujado….

Simplemente no podía ser el…..

-de verdad creo que ha quedado bien-musitó la escarlata acercándose al sorprendido cazador

Zero clavó su amatistas en las joven

-he dibujado basándome en lo que Zero-kun me ha permitido conocer de él- susurró Akai

-¿por qué?- fue lo único que salio del chico

–quería guardar este momento en algo mas que mi memoria- dijo con alegría la escarlata

…..aquellas palabras…

"_es una tarde hermosa, quería guardarla en algo mas que mi memoria" _

….un viejo sueño….

-esas palabras- susurró Zero –has dicho algo parecido a alguien mas ¿no es así?- preguntó el amatista mirando a la cazadora

-así es- afirmó Akai mirando a Zero – hace algún tiempo dije algo parecido- confesó la escarlata mientras abrazaba sus piernas

-se lo dijiste a "esa" persona ¿no es verdad?- cuestionó una vez mas el platino

-¿"esa" persona?- soltó la cazadora entre risas

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó molesto Zero

-nada, es solo que lo has dicho tan seriamente- rió una vez mas la joven

era la primera vez que Zero escuchaba la risa de Akai, ¿por qué reía? ¿no había sido "esa" persona la culpable de la condición en la que Akai se encontraba? ¿por qué?

-no me veas con esa expresión de creer que estoy loca- reclamó la pelinegra a su compañero

-lo siento, es solo que me ha parecido extraño el hecho de que rieras, cuando ha sido por "esa" persona que tu te encuentras en esta situación- aseveró el cazador mientras miraba como pequeños rayos de luz se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles

-la situación en la que me encuentro no es mas que la consecuencia de mi arrogancia – suspiró la escarlata –yo de verdad no pensé en las consecuencias cuando bebí de su sangre, la felicidad que sentía en ese entonces me cegó, sin embargó la realidad no tardo en llegar y aquel sueño terminó...la verdad es que, yo nunca podría odiarlo- susurró la pelinegra

-se te veía realmente feliz- musitó Zero mirando a Akai

-vaya, creo que mis recuerdos te han dicho mas de lo que yo esperaba- suspiró la semivampiresa – es tarde, es mejor que nos apresuremos a comprar las cosas que nos ha encargado el director- dijo la escarlata mientras se levantaba –vamos- extendió su mano al amatista

Zero tomó la mano de aquella chica, Akai Rose, una chica nivel D, con pasado desconocido, y un futuro incierto….

…

-Kuroi- llamó la rubia al chico que estaba apunto de salir de aquella habitación

-elimina a quien intente detenerte-musitó con una sonrisa la pura sangre

Capitulo XXI

Hola Hola!

Inicia Septiembre y aquí esta el capitulo, esta bastante tranquilo, pido una disculpa por que se ha tornado lento el proceso de la historia . Ya comencé a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo y tengo planeado que se este subiendo por el 25 de septiembre aproximadamente, les pido paciencia.

De ante mano agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado Reviews, me han motivado para no dejar esta historia a medias.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que han venido leyendo desde el inicio y a los que apenas han comenzado a leer este fanfic, de verdad gracias de todo corazón por regalarme esos minutitos de su tiempo para leer esta historia.


	22. lo que deseo proteger

_De aquellos días solo quedan los recuerdos…_

_Esa coincidencia de tiempo y espacio en que nos encontramos_

_Todo solía ser confuso en cuanto a ustedes_

…_.imperdonable…_

…_..desgracia…_

…_aberración….._

…_..desconocido…._

_Los adultos decían tantas cosas, aquella naturaleza suya parecía ofender a mas de una persona….incluyéndome…._

_-Demonio-_

_Los niños gritaban…_

_Los adultos reían….._

"_Miren el extraño color de sus ojos"_

"_esos ojos solo pueden ser de un demonio"_

"_como se atreve"_

_Las burlas…._

_los murmullos…._

_tu escarlata mirada de niña, observaba una a una a las personas que te rodeaban…_

_¿buscabas a alguien?..._

_¿Una persona que te extendiera la mano…?_

_¿Una persona en quien confiar….?_

_Aun me pregunto que fue lo que me orillo abrirme paso entre la chusma que te rodeaba, al verte ahí cogí tu pequeña mano y la jale con fuerza_

_-corre- susurré _

_Los insultos se iban quedando atrás…. _

_Los murmullos se perdían a cada paso que dábamos…_

_No escuchábamos mas que la respiración agitada del otro…_

_Me detuve de golpe, provocando que chocaras contra mi espalda, ambos caímos al suelo,_

_Comenzaste a reír…_

_Fue un instante_

_El eco de aquella sonrisa…._

_te mire detenidamente, y me sumergí en la calida ola que aquella risa tuya me provocaba, sin darme cuenta yo también reía….._

_-gracias- susurraste, mientras que nuevamente un silencio nos acogía en aquel claro -eres el hijo mayor de Takamiya-sensei ¿verdad?- preguntaste sentándote _

_-si- asentí secamente_

_-yo….- murmuraste abrazando tus rodillas –se que Takamiya-sama ha tenido problemas debido a que ha aceptado ser el sensei de mi aniki y mío…yo realmente lo siento- te disculpaste metiendo tu cabeza entre tus manitas._

_..ruidos….._

…_..aquel putrefacto olor…_

_de entre los matorrales una criatura sedienta de sangre apareció, abalanzándose contra ti…._

_En un par de segundos aquel monstruo te tenia entre sus manos, acorralada contra al suelo, las rojas orbes de aquella criatura te observaban detenidamente mientras que su respiración se volvía mas agitada_

…_la sangre hervía en mis venas.._

…_me sentía realmente furioso….._

_me arroje contra aquel monstruo…._

_-corre- grite mientras peleaba por quitarme aquel nivel E de encima_

_-pero…..-_

…_..el extenuante olor a hierro de la sangre derramada….._

_¿qué sucedió exactamente?_

_Aquel vampiro se encontraba contra el suelo, el olor a sangre se respiraba en aquel bosque, sangre que no era mía y no era de ella …_

_-hermano- chillaste mientras mi atención se fijaba en un niño de zafiros ojos que contemplaba al vampiro que se encontraba frente a el_

_-sangre….- babeaba aquella monstruosa criatura –dame tu sangre- gritó el demonio corriendo hacia aquel casi adolescente, sin embargo el zafiro había evadido al vampiro en un veloz movimiento_

_-hermano- gritaste una vez mas, mi atención se fijo en ti una vez mas, de igual forma aquel chupa sangre recordó que te encontrabas allí, corrió casi de manera desesperada hacia ti, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban, corrí sin pensarlo una vez mas…_

_te tome entre mis brazos para protegerte….._

_mis castañas se clavaron en tus escarlatas mientras que esperaba aquel mortífero dolor de la mordida de aquel ser oscuro ….._

…_aquella caricia que me marcaría y me condenaría….._

… _sin embargo aquel dolor nunca llegó….._

_no podía concebir lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel chiquillo de castaños cabellos se hallaba cubierto de sangre, mientras que aquel vampiro se consumía en el suelo._

_-¿se encuentran bien?- preguntó el zafiro acercándose lentamente a nosotros_

_ambos nos quedamos en silencio, afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza_

_-me alegra tanto- susurró dejándose caer de rodillas para abrazarte_

_-hermano- murmuraste sonrojada ante su abrazo_

_-sabes que es peligroso que andes sola, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te alejes de mi lado?- reclamó el niño-joven _

_-lo siento, pero no me encontraba sola- soltaste tímidamente_

_aquellas pupilas azules que me observaban…_

_tan profundas…._

_Tan claras…_

_Tan pacificas….._

…_.aquella primera vez que me vi reflejado en esos zafiros…_

…_.sonrojo …_

_el rítmico sonido de un corazón que no era el mío… aquel chico de marinas orbes me había envuelto entre sus brazos….._

_-gracias- me susurró con ternura el castaño –¿cual es tu nombre?- preguntó mientras rompía aquel abrazo_

_-Kaito, Kaito Takamiya- contesté tartamudeando, aun incrédulo de lo que acaba de suceder _

_-Kaito-kun, de ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase te protegeré- aseveró el castaño mirándome fijamente –mi nombre es Kuroi Rose- saludó inclinándose para tomar mi mano y depositar un beso en ella_

_-pe…..pero…. que demonios haces!- grité exasperado quitando mi mano, ante mi reacción, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en aquel apacible rostro ._

_-Takamiya-kun- tu suave voz de niña me llamó_

…_.suave rose…._

_Aquellos tersos labios de princesita posados en mi mejilla…_

_un nuevo sonrojo…._

_-gracias- _

_-pe….pero que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?- grité exasperado ante la familiaridad con la que me trataban aquellos dos niños. _

_Después de aquel primer encuentro…_

…_.sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó._

_y me acostumbré aquella sonrisa tuya y al apacible rostro de él…._

_Los susurros, los insultos, la indignación y rechazó continuaban…._

_Sin embargo….._

_Para mi…_

_Todo había cambiado… _

_yo….en verdad…..…_

_Comencé a desear protegerlos de aquello que los hería…_

…_sin embargo…._

_Pese a mis sentimientos…_

_Dije aquellas palabras…._

"_no me toquen"_

"_no me mires con aquellos ojos de demonio"_

"_ustedes también son como ellos"_

… _también,… termine lastimándolos….. y cuando mas necesitaron de alguien, yo simplemente me di media vuelta …_

…_.Perdón….._

…_.. no quería alejarme….._

_En realidad quería seguir compartiendo sonrisas…_

_Yo …_

_en verdad…_

_quisiera regresar el tiempo…._

…

Amaba el aroma de las florerías, panaderías y librerías que había en aquella callezuela.

-ya ha sido lo último que teníamos que comprar- musitó harto el platino

-si eso parece- contestó distraída la morena –pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?- Preguntó la joven viendo un aparador

-si- respondió con sorpresa el platino ante tal pregunta -¿cómo lo has sabido?- cuestionó el joven cazador

-me lo ha dicho Cross-sama- respondió la chica sin dejar de ver el aparador

Su cumpleaños, había olvidado que existía esa fecha, hacía algún tiempo que había de ser un festejo para el, y ahora esa chiquilla que caminaba a su lado le había recordado esa fecha en la que llegado al mundo…junto con Ichiru….

Miro a su acompañante, parecía pensativa, lucía pálida, estaba seguro de que aquella chica había perdido peso, pese a todo eso lucia un tranquilo semblante: el recuerdo del collar que Cross le había dado la noche del cumpleaños de Yuuki llegó a su mente.

-mira, son marionetas- expresó con emoción la cazadora mientras corría hacia donde estaban aquellos juguetes bailarines.

Contemplaba aquel espectáculo, las sonrisas de los niños que veían maravillados aquellos juguetes de madera que bailaban al compás de una canción….

Esas sonrisas, la ilusión dibujada en el rostro de aquellos pequeños, traía a ella viejas memorias…..

_Flashback_

_Dos marionetas bailaban al ritmo de una melódica pieza de violín, las risas hacían eco en aquel claro de bosque…._

_-Akito-kun eres el mejor-corría una pequeña escarlata abrazar al castaño niño que manejaba a las marionetas_

_-me alegra que te gustara- respondió con una sonrisa –he estado ensayando toda la semana- confesó con un puchero_

_-es verdad ya me tenía harto, contaba la misma historia una y otra vez- bufó otro castaño mientras se sentaba en el pasto con los otro pequeños_

_-sin embargo cuando le dije que estaba practicando para que Kai-chan lo viera, detuvo sus insoportables quejas- replicó con una sonrisa el pequeño abrazando a la niña de rojas orbes_

_-no es verdad-dijo molesto el mayor de los Takamiya – yo solo me aburrí de decirte que lo dejaras de hacer- aseveró malhumoradamente _

_-Kaito-kun, no será que tienes intenciones ocultas- susurró seriamente el mayor de los niños mientras despeinaba cariñosamente al mayor de los Takamiya_

_-Kuroi-onee-san, como puedes decir eso- se quejo el castaño_

_-¿intenciones ocultas?- preguntó una confundida pelinegra_

_-si ya sabes quizá tenga sentimientos de a….- _

_-dejen de decir cosas absurdas- interrumpió Kaito a su hermano menor – yo…. Yo solo…- el rostro de aquel serio niño comenzaba a tornarse rojo_

_-tu rostro se ha puesto rojo- aseveró la niña acercándose y tocando la frente del castaño -¿te sientes bien?, quizá hemos estado mucho tiempo en el sol- dijo preocupada Akai_

_-estoy bien - susurró el niño_

_-menos mal- sonrío la morena_

_-dime Kai-chan te ha gustado la música?- preguntó el zafiro a su hermana_

_-me ha gustado mucho, Kuroi onee-san es un excelente violinista- dijo con gran entusiasmo la niña mientras abrazaba a su hermano_

_-es verdad Kuroi onee-sama es muy buen músico- susurro el pequeño castaño_

_-gracias Akito-kun- sonrió el zafiro al niño_

_-estoy seguro que de grande serás un gran músico Kuroi-san- expresó entusiasmado Akito_

_-lo único que quiero es que este violín traiga felicidad en un mundo en donde no existan diferencias - confesó en mayor de los Rose_

_-estoy seguro de que ese mundo llegará pronto- susurró Kaito _

–_hasta que ese día llegue mantengámonos juntos- enunció el zafiro mientras sonreía a los tres niños que se encontraban a su lado _

_Fin flashback_

¿qué pasaba por aquella mente?, Zero contemplaba a su compañera, ese brillo en las escarlatas, la ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la tierna mirada con la cual contemplaba a las marionetas, provocaban un vuelco en el corazón de cazador

el sonido de los aplausos disolvieron los pensamientos de Zero

-vaya que ha sido divertido, hace mucho que no veía un espectáculo de esos- sonrío la chica –me ha hecho muy fe….- la joven detuvo su caminar de golpe –ese olor- susurró, sin pensarlo dos veces la escarlata corrió en la dirección que el olor le indicaba, aquel aroma, conocía perfectamente bien aquella fragancia en el aire, su andar la había llevado hacia las orillas de esa pequeña ciudad; las escarlatas se abrieron de par en par contemplando la tétrica escena que se daba, un pequeño cuerpo se encontraba en medio de la callezuela y su sangre derramada en el asfalto era lamida por un nivel E.

Mente en blanco….

Las manos de Akai temblaban, sin pensarlo, desenfundo el arma que llevaba consigo y disparó, sin embargo aquel vampiro había podido evadir aquel ataque, la morena corrió hacia aquel sujeto, no había mas sonido que el de las balas que salían de su arma una tras otra….

Las balas de su arma se habían terminado y el daño en el nivel E era mínimo, aquel monstruo se arrojo violentamente hacia la cazadora, acorralándola en un callejón.

-oye tu- gritó una infantil voz

Akai clavo su mirada en aquel niño pelirrojo que se ofrecía como carnada para distraer al nivel E, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le pudiera servir de arma, sin embargo solo se encontró con fragmentos de vidrio, sin dudarlo tomó un pedazo entre sus manos y arrojose contra el vampiro, quien ya había logrado someter al pelirrojo en el asfalto.

-no te atrevas…..- gritó la cazadora cortando la yugular del demonio con el pedazo de vidrio

el niño rápidamente se alejo de aquella criatura.

Akai se acerco lentamente al cuerpo del pequeño que se encontraba en el asfalto, la cazadora se dejo caer de rodillas y tomo la manita del niño sin vida

-tú...eres como nosotros ¿verdad?- musitó con voz quedita el pelirrojo que ya se haba aproximado a la cazadora

la pelinegra no respondió, solo se limito a dar una ultima caricia antes de cerrar los ojos de aquel cuerpecito

-¿por qué?- musitó el niño- ¿por qué nos hacen esto? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, nosotros no molestamos a nadie ¿por qué? , no somos malos…nunca hemos lastimado a nadie…- los reclamos de aquel pequeño pelirrojo se habían transformado en tristes sollozos

-lo sé- aseveró la cazadora levantándose y caminando hacia él

-no he podido defenderlo, no pude hacer nada- lloriqueó mas el pequeño

- le has protegido hasta donde has podido- susurró la pelinegra mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura del infante –tú has salvado mi vida…..gracias- espetó Akai mientras secaba las lagrimas del niño con ternura

-Akai- gritó el platino -¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Zero mirando el cuerpo sin vida que se encontraba a mitad de aquella desolada calle

-usted es…. Igual a Kuroi onee-sama-

…

"_usted de verdad no sabe nada"_

Las palabras dichas por aquel castaño vampiro aun resonaban en su mente

"_aquellos niños son mi verdadera gente"_

-te he notado inquieta-

-no- negó la castaña volteándo a ver al vampiro que se encontraba sentada sus espaldas

-¿a caso es hambre?- cuestionó el castaño levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a dama

-no-negó una vez mas aquella vampiresa

-¿entonces?- preguntó el caballero mientras con delicadeza tomaba la barbilla de la chica

-últimamente …..he estado pensando mucho acerca de los nivel D- confesó la castaña apartando la mirada – no se tienen datos claros, el origen de las familias, su ubicación o los árboles genealógicos, como usualmente se tiene en los registros de vampiros y cazadores- exclamó la pura sangre

-lo que respecta a ellos, no son ni vampiros ni cazadores Yuuki, ambas asambleas lo que mas desean, es que todo lo correspondiente a los llamados nivel D desaparezca, tanto para los vampiros como para los cazadores, ellos no son mas que errores- susurró Kaname –siempre exiliados, huyendo de ser cazados o ser devorados- aseveró el vampiro mirando los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de aquella habitación

-si las cosas son así, no comprendo entonces ¿por qué la familia Rose logró establecerse con los cazadores?- cuestionó la castaña –si las cosas deben ser así ¿por qué Akai Rose vivió protegida por Kaname-sama tanto tiempo?- volvió a cuestionar la vampiresa –¿acaso ellos no merecen pertenecer algún lugar?, ¿a caso no merecen que alguien los proteja? ¿De la manera como Kaname-sama protege a su gente, así como…..- la damisela detuvo bruscamente su discurso

…..sangre…..

-ese aroma- mustió la castaña acercándose a su hermano

-Kaname-sama- interrumpió una joven de serio semblante –un contingente de Nivel E ha logrado penetrar la seguridad del colegio- dijo aquella chica de lila cabellera

-Kaname-sama-

las puertas de aquella habitación se abrieron de par en par y de manera brusca, dejando pasar a un número de estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

-gracias por la información Seiren-expresó tranquilamente el líder Kuran –Senri, Rima, vayan a las habitaciones del sol y protejan las entradas, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Seiren, eviten que los nivel E crucen la zona del bosque, Ruka encárgate de que el olor a sangre no cause estragos en nuestros estudiantes- ordenó el castaño – yo iré donde Cross-sama- aseveró el pura sangre saliendo de la habitación

-Kaname-sama, voy con tigo- exclamó Yuuki

-es mejor que te quedes aquí y apoyes a Ruka con nuestros estudiantes- repuso Kaname

-pero, también hay gente de la clase diurna que quiero proteger, que significan mucho para mí- reclamó la castaña a su hermano

-lo sé, sin embargo es momento de que sepas asumir las responsabilidades de ser una pura sangre Kuran- aseveró Kaname

-esta también es mi batalla, Kaname – dijo seriamente la dama

-Kaname-sama, permita que Yuuki-sama vaya con usted, yo me encargaré de ayudar a Ruka-sempai- dijo una pequeña de nívea piel

-María-sama- dijo sorprendía Yuuki ante la repentina intromisión de la amatista

-le pido que confíe en mí, Kaname-sama- suplicó la hermosa damisela mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-en ese caso, te pido que ayudes a Ruka lo mas que puedas Kurenai-san- pidió el caballero nocturno

….

-¿cómo han logrado podido pasar estos bastardos?- se cuestionó molesto el castaño cazador mientras miraba una a una a las bestias que lo mantenían rodeado

-quieres dejar de hablar- reclamó el peli azul que se encontraba a su lado –siguen llegando más y más- chasqueó con molestia antes de sacar su arma y comenzar aquella batalla

el intenso olor a pólvora….

…..las sombras entre los árboles…

….aquella intensa batalla…..

…..aquel sanguinario baile…..

-maldita sea- gruñía el joven cazador tratando de alcanzar su revolver mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a tres demonios chupa sangre que lo mantenían acorralado contra el suelo…de la nada una ventisca helada…..aquellas tres bestias habían quedado congeladas para después explotar en miles de pedazos

-tras que tenemos que deshacernos de estas bestias, Kuran nos envía a tres mas- dijo molestó Kaito

-Aún cuando Kain te acaba de salvar, te atreves a decir semejantes palabras- aseveró molesto el rubio de ojos acuas

-tenía la situación bien manejada- soltó Kaito recogiendo su arma con velocidad y disparando a los monstruos que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia el

-yo no lo veía de esa manera- respondió desafiante el rubio mientras peleaba con un grupo de nivel E que lo acechaban

Bam…

Aidou, apenas había podido evadir la bala que había rosado la punta de sus cabellos, aquella bala había colapsado en uno de los nivel E con los que el acua peleaba

-desde mi punto de vista, tenia todo bajo control- dijo con una sonrisa Takamiya

-eres un demente como todos los cazadores- gritó exasperado Aidou

…..

-¿cómo han podido entrar tan fácilmente?- preguntaba Cross de manera molesta mientras veía los planos del colegio que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

-al parecer han entrado por la zona boscosa del área sur- musitó Kaname -¿dónde se encuentran sus prefectos?- cuestionó el pura sangre mirando la oficina

-en la mañana les he pedido que fueran al pueblo- susurró el rubio –no imagine que fueran a intentar atacar el colegio- confesó molesto el directo

-¿Kuroi Rose podrá estar tras de este ataque?- preguntó Yuuki a los hombres que se encontraban frente a ella

-es probable- mencionó el rubio

-es probable que venga tras María Kurenai- expresó Kaname

-no podemos permitir que lastime a María-sama, mucho menos a los alumnos de la clase diurna- dijo Yuuki

-he dado ordenes de que escuchen lo que escuchen no salgan, Yori-san y Daisuke-san me han ayudado a tranquilizar a las personas en los dormitorios, el no haberles borrado la memoria, ha sido de utilidad- manifestó Cross

-hermano, regresaré a los dormitorios, es mejor que me mantenga a lado de María-sama- dijo Yuuki

-esta bien, ve con cuidado- susurró Kaname

….

-Kuroi-oneesama?- preguntó Akai al pequeño pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- volvió a gritar Zero mientras se acercaba a la cazadora

-él nos cuida- susurró una vez mas el pelirrojo de ojitos verdes antes de correr y desaparecer entre las calles

-¿te han hecho mucho daño?- preguntó Zero mirando las heridas en el cuerpo de la pelinegra

la cazadora movió la cabeza negando, posó su mirada en el cuerpo inerte de aquel niño –no pude llegar a tiempo- murmuró acercándose al cadáver del castañito para levantarlo, sin embargo al primer contacto, aquel cuerpecito quedo reducido a cenizas que se esparcieron con una ventisca.

Zero miró el serio semblante de su compañera

… no había expresión alguna en aquel moreno rostro.

-En la guerra, niños, mujeres, ancianos, jóvenes, todos son iguales. No hay distinción alguna cuando hay que darle muerte al enemigo- murmuró Akai –dime Zero, ¿de verdad llegará la paz una vez que nos hayamos exterminado unos a otros?- cuestionó clavando su mirada en el asfalto.

-Aquel niño, ¿era un nivel D?- preguntó Zero acercándose a la pelinegra

-si- afirmó la escarlata mientras comenzaba a caminar – es mejor irnos a casa- musito la chica volteando a ver al joven de lilas pupilas…..el corazón del platino dio un vuelco al ver aquella resignada sonrisa en el rostro de Akai, ese triste mirar cubierto por las largas y gruesas pestañas de la cazadora, no había lagrimas, no había sollozos, sin embargo el dolor era mas que notorio en aquella chica… en un acto autómata Zero capturo la muñeca de la morena que caminaba frente a el.

La joven detuvo su caminar, y fijo sus escarlatas en las lilas de aquel platino

-Te protegeré- susurró Zero mientras soltaba suavemente aquel agarre- tenemos un pacto ¿lo recuerdas?- aseveró el cazador clavando sus lilas en las escarlatas

nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujo en el moreno semblante de aquella joven

-lo recuerdo- pronunció la cazadora mientras se acercaba a Zero –yo soy la persona que protegerá a Zero y Zero será la persona que me protegerá - dijo la cazadora con apacible voz

rojo…

dulce y fétido aroma unidos…

-ese olor- dijo Akai mirando a Zero

-proviene de la Academia - soltó Zero mientras que comenzaba a correr

….

Comenzaba a sentir el cansancio tras las intensas horas de batalla, el enervante olor a pólvora que lo rodeaba entre los árboles de aquel pequeño bosque era el perfecto aroma para acompañar aquella escena, en la cual aquel joven cazador se encontraba rodeado por un numeroso grupo de bestias chupasangre….

Contemplo el arma que sostenía en sus manos

Una sonrisa…..

Solamente quedaban seis balas….

Sin pensarlo siquiera se arremetió contra sus atacantes, aquel aroma a pólvora se entremezclaba con el aroma de la sangre de aquellos que habían dejado de ser humanos.

6 balas…

Jamás huiría

5 balas…..

Jamás abandonaría a quien juro proteger

4 balas….

Jamás volvería a perder aquellos que amaba

3 balas…..

Jamás ….

2 balas

Jamás…..

1 bala…

aunque eso implicara dar un ultimo suspiro …


	23. Lilis y café

El estrepitoso sonido de la puerta principal resonó en aquel dormitorio, el olor de la sangre que goteaba de uno de los recién llegados invadía aquella sala.

-¿qué ha sucedido?- preguntó con angustia la castaña a los jóvenes que se encontraban frente a ella.

-No hay de que preocuparse Yuuki-sama hemos podido retener a los nivel E- enunció la chica de cabello morado y serio semblante

-Kain-sempai- susurró la castaña vampiresa al ver aquel joven responsable de aquellas escandalosas gotas de sangre que se derramaban en el uniforme del rubio vampiro que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

-me encuentro bien Yuuki-sama, solo necesito descansar- aseveró el peli naranja

-no hagas esfuerzo hablando Kain- dijo con preocupación el acua que servia de sostén para aquel serio vampiro

-Aidou-sempai tiene razón- espetó con preocupación la joven pura sangre –Seiren-sempai, ¿podría ayudar a Kain – Sempai a subir a su habitación para que sus heridas sean revisadas?- preguntó Yuuki

-yo lo haré- intervino la rubia dama que se encontraba junto a Yuuki –Seiren se encuentra herida también, es mejor que ella vaya a descansar-

-tiene razón Ruka-sempai, siendo así, dejo en sus manos el cuidado de Kain-sempai- dijo un poco mas aliviada aquella castaña

-Yuuki-sama-una agitada vampiresa que llagaba hasta aquella sala

-¿qué sucede Aria-san?- preguntó la líder Kuran

-María-sama, no se encuentra en su habitación- enunció con angustia la chica peli rosada.

…..

La ultima bala había sido disparada, y observaba como aquellos nivel E se arremetían contra él.

Un dulce aroma a lilis…

Aquella larga cabellera que se ondeaba frente a el…..

Era irónica la situación en la que se encontraba…..

-estas bien?- preguntó la vampiresa después de haber acabado con los nivel E que momentos antes asechaban al castaño; aquel joven solo se limito a responder con un chasquido .

-Salvado por una sangre pura-

La amatista mirada de aquella joven se posó en las ramas de uno de los árboles que se encontraba frente a ellos

-muéstrate- gritó furioso el castaño cazador debido aquel comentario

-jamás mejoraras ese temperamento Takamiya-kun- dijo tranquilamente el recién aparecido –Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Kuroi Rose- aseveró el caballero saltando de aquel árbol – es un gusto conocerla María Kurenai-sama- pronunció el muchacho mientras depositaba un delicado beso en la mano de aquella nívea –dígame María-sama ¿su salud ha mejorado?- cuestionó con una gentil sonrisa

… el suave silbido del viento….

las amatistas de la chica se habían abierto de par en par tras la pregunta…..

no podía articular ninguna respuesta, simplemente las palabras no salían…era doloroso….ciertamente no era secreto para nadie del mundo vampírico que María Kurenai era una joven de débil…

… una vergüenza para los sangre pura…

-dígame María-Sama ¿cuánto tiempo le permitirá la sangre de Shizuka Hiu poder mantenerse con buena salud?, ¿qué hará cuando llegue al limite? ¿ pedirá a Kaname-sama que sea él quien le proporcione esa salud ficticia? O quizá se lo pida a Yuuki-sama- preguntó aquel zafiro acercándose lentamente a la joven -¿cuánto tiempo pretende estar viviendo de la caridad de aquellos pura sangre que si nacieron aptos para esta vida?- cuestionó una vez mas el castaño

Era verdad…..

Cada una de aquellas palabras eran la cruel y dura verdad….

Ella se encontraba bien gracias a Shizuka-sama….

sino fuera por aquella solitaria vampira, hacia tiempo que la existencia de María Kurenai hubiese desaparecido…..

pero…

-María-sama ¿no ha sufrido ya suficiente?- volvió a preguntar el castaño mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de aquella dama –yo puedo tomar aquel dolor de María-sama, volverlo mío, para que ya no haya mas sufrimiento, para que por las noches aquellos recuerdos de Shizuka-sama no la atosiguen mas…. María-sama nadie podrá lastimarla nunca más- dijo suavemente el zafiro

…lagrimas…..

no podía detenerlas….

-¿nadie podría lastimarme nunca más?- murmuró entre sollozos maría

-yo puedo terminar con todo ese dolor- susurró tiernamente al oído de la peli lila –¿o acaso hay algo por lo que valga la pena seguir así?- preguntó el semivampiro con una sonrisa

…..algo…

si ella tuviera algo a que aferrarse…..

un amigo….

Un sueño…..

Una persona a quien amar…..

A la cual desear proteger…..

Sin tan solo hubiera algo…..

Sin embargo …

Soledad, esa dulce y tierna condición que la acompañaba …..

¿por qué seguir viviendo esa vida?...

-porque no eres una cobarde-

aquella respuesta resonaba en la mente de la dueña de las amatista…..

Esa voz…

¿quién?...

unas frías y castañas orbes…

María volteo a ver al dueño de aquella respuesta

Café y Lilis…..

Una combinación que nadie hubiese pensado…

Un fugaz momento de felicidad roto por el enervante olor de la sangre….

Nuevamente aquel bosque se cubría de aquel color carmesí….

Aquellas amatistas orbes que miraban sorprendidas al joven que se encontraba estrujándola entre sus brazos.

Un extraño sentimiento…

…..unos ojos violáceos….

….una sonrisa…

-Sara-sama, ¿qué es lo que hace usted aquí?- cuestionó con molestia el zafiro a la recién llegada

-estaba preocupada por ti- dijo con tranquilidad aquella damisela mientras contemplaba la fina daga que momentos antes había enterrado en la espalda de aquel joven cazador -interesante situación- sonrío la dama de violáceos ojos –un cazador poniéndose de escudo para proteger a una sangre pura?- cuestionó con burla la vampiresa

recibiendo como respuesta solamente una chasquido por parte del castaño que extraía aquella daga de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa…

-no digas estupideces- gritó molesto Kaito mientras apuntaba a la recién llegada con aquel filo que momentos antes habia sacado de su espalda

-esa mirada, ese cabello, ese aroma que despides…me recuerda …..- musitó la rubia con gesto de intentar recordar algo importante –ahora recuerdo- dijo con alegría aquella dama –me recuerdas a un tierno manjar que probé hace muchos años- sonrío de nueva cuenta mientras clavaba sus violáceas en las castañas de aquel fúrico cazador -¿cómo se llamaba?- se preguntó la mujer con evidente diversión

-cállate maldito vampiro- enunció aun mas molesto el joven cazador

- A-k-i-t-o…- susurró suavemente mirando frente a frente aquel sorprendido cazador –si, ese era el nombre de aquel dulce manjar- recitó con alegría mientras se abrazaba del joven de zafiros ojos

-Mientes- aseveró Kaito sin despegar su vista de aquella fémina figura

-es verdad, conocí Akito-chan hace mucho tiempo, él de verdad era un niño adorable- musitó con suavidad- extremadante ingenuo- enuncio la rubia entre leves risitas

no podía ser verdad…

aquella mujer….

….las memorias que comenzaban a removerse….

….aquello que había intentado olvidar…..

_Flashback_

_-Kaito-oneesama ¿qué es un pura sangre?- cuestionó curioso el pequeño a su hermano_

_-¿pura sangre?- medito el castaño -pues es el rango mas alto dentro de la sociedad vampírica- respondió el niño mayor -¿por qué de esa repentina pregunta?- cuestionó extrañado el mayor de los Takamiya_

_El pequeño pareció pensar en la respuesta que le daría a su hermano –nee, Kaito, ¿conoces algún pura sangre?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño_

_-no estoy seguro- reflexionó el chico -¿a caso has conocido alguno?- preguntó Kaito burlonamente a su pequeño hermano_

_-secreto- respondió el pequeño mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la puerta _

_-Akito a donde vas?- cuestiono el hijo mayor de Tenshi Takamiya _

_-ya se me ha hecho tarde, y ella me espera- gritó mientras se colocaba sus pequeños zapatos apuradamente_

_-te refieres a Akai-san- preguntó curiosamente Kaito_

_-nop- respondió con una gran sonrisa aquel pequeño de castaños cabellos_

_-¿has hecho una nueva amiga?- volvió a cuestionar el serio niño_

_-si, pero no te la presentaré- musitó el niño mientras mostraba la lengua a su hermano mayor –tu ya tienes Akai-chan- dijo divertido el niño mientras salía de aquella casa_

_Finflash back_

….memorias…..

…las piezas encajaban…

_Inicio flash back_

_Aquella tarde había recorrido la ciudad en búsqueda de información, alguien que supiera darle una pista, por mas pequeña que fuera el deseaba encontrar algo. Se sentía cansado, toda la semana había estado yendo y viniendo, de la ciudad a su casa, cuatro días habían pasado ya desde que su pequeño hermano no había vuelto ….. la mirada de preocupación en sus padres podía delatar esa angustia que los agobiaba, pues al ser cazadores, enemigos era lo que se tenia de sobra. Comenzaba a caer la noche, y el caminaba ya hacia su casa con presuroso paso, en su mente trataba de conectar algunas piezas, se sentía tan frustrado al no tener ninguna pista…¿a dónde pudo haber ido?... era la pregunta que resonaba y resonaba en su mente._

"_-¿has hecho una nueva amiga?-"_

"_-si, pero no te la presentaré-"_

…_Podría ser que Akito…._

_Tenia que decirle a sus padres acerca de esa ultima platica que había tenido con su hermanito…_

_Aquellos presurosos pasos, se habían trasformado en grandes zancadas.._

_Tenia que llegar a casa…._

…_.."-nee, Kaito, ¿conoces algún pura sangre?-" …._

…_.olor a pólvora…._

_Abrió la puerta, el aroma que se extendía por la casa y el desordenado aspecto que tenían las habitaciones habían provocaban un vuelco en el castaño niño, silenciosamente comenzó a subir por las escaleras, el corazón comenzaba a latirle de una manera tan violenta que su pecho comenzaba a doler._

…_..gritos….._

_esa voz…._

_Aquella sensación de quedarse sin aire, de sentir como todos los sonidos, los olores y colores se iban atenuando, se iban borrando, el miedo comenzaba a perforar poro por poro la piel de aquel niño_

…_.aquella imagen…_

_aquel lugar donde antes había sido la habitación de su hermano se encontraba en completa ruina, el penetrante olor a pólvora y sangre, los muebles desordenados, los libros regados… se aproximo acoger entre sus pequeños brazos a la femenina figura ensangrentada que yacía en el suelo gritando _

_..." detente, detente, por favor detente, yo no puede disparar no pude"…_

…_..estrujo fuertemente a su madre mientras que sus castañas orbes miraban atónitos a la criatura que se encontraba frente a el…._

_Ese acecino…._

_Ese monstruo cubierto en sangre_

_Esa boca de la cual la sangre escurría…_

_...aquella sangre que provenía del cuerpo inerte que sometía en el suelo…. _

_...su padre…_

…_¿A caso su padre no era uno de los mejores cazadores de la asamblea? ….._

…_¿A caso su padre no había combatido tantas veces aquellas criaturas?..._

…_..iluso….._

_infantil punto de vista…_

…_.los sollozos de su madre martillaban lenta y dolorosamente…._

_Aquellas orbes miraban fijamente aquel objeto que se hallaba entre las manos de su madre…_

"_no pude disparar" repetía una vez tras otra aquella mujer mientras contemplaba el arma que sostenía débilmente _

…_Sumamente despacio, aquel castaño tomo entre sus manos las manos de su madre y lentamente la despojo de aquella arma….._

…_.aquella pistola gritaba su nombre con desesperación….._

…_Nuevamente la castaña mirada se clavaba en la bestia que se encontraba lamiendo la sangre derramada en el piso….._

_El sonido del arma…. _

_...Esa piel putrefacta…_

…_Aquellos colmillos….._

…_la ropa desgarrada…_

…_..el resonante mantra que su madre pronunciaba…._

…_..el olor a sangre…._

…_.ESA ROJA MIRADA…._

"_hermano….." había dicho aquel animal sediento de sangre con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba al castaño que le apuntaba con el arma_

… "_lo siento"…_

…_un inescuchable susurro…_

…_.un perturbado semblante…._

…_unas frias castañas…._

…_un disparo…_

_Esa fue la noche que el niño dejo de ser niño para convertirse en cazador….._

_Fin flashback_

-esa mirada tuya me dice que el nombre te ha parecido familiar joven cazador- sonrio una vez mas aquella rubia

venganza…..

…en las castañas de aquel cazador solo se podia leer aquella palabra…

sin pensarlo dos vecese se arremetio contra la vampireza..

-vaya que eres atravido cazador- dijo sonrientemente mientras evadia el ataque –querer matarme con mi propia daga- musitó mientras continuaba evadiendo aquellos ataques directos por parte del joven –sin embargo no tengo tiempo para jugar- aseveró con enfado mientras lanzaba cuchillas formadas por hielo al castaño, quien en un agil moviemiento las evadio, sin embargo cayó al piso, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y las fuerzas comenzaban avandonar su cuerpo –veo que tu cuerpo no recistirá mucho tiempo- musitó entre risas la joven dama -¿te parece si terminamos con tu dolor de una vez?- enunció con frialdad aquella vampireza mientras avalanzaba un nuevo ataque contra el cazador, sin embargo este fue detenido por el plateado sable de la joven de larga cabellera.

-a la persona que buscas es a mi- manifestó seriamente la vampiresa de amatista mirada

-apartate- murmuró el castaño cazador levantandose

-vaya, será que aun te quedan fuerzas?- preguntó alegremente la rubia

-acaberé con tigo- manifestó Kaito mientras se levantaba y apartaba a la pura sangre que se encontraba defendiedolo

-Takamiya-sama- susurro con preocupación María

-vete solo serás una molestia- soltó el castaño sin voltear a verla

-no- aseveró

-he dicho que te vayas- espetó duramente aquel cazador

-¿quién te has creído para darme ordenes cazador?- cuestionó la chica de lila cabellera –Soy una sangre pura, y si digo que no me iré no lo haré- señaló la chica mientras empuñaba su sable hacia la rubia vampiresa

-ustedes dos son molestos- chilló Sara con enfado mientras volvía a lanzar un nuevo ataque contra aquellos jóvenes –Kuroi, encárgate de María, yo me divertiré un rato con el cazador-

-como ordene Sara-sama- espetó el castaño mientras se lanzaba contra la peli lila

…..

-¿por qué sonríes? – preguntó molesta la rubia mientras remojaba aquella toalla en agua

-no se a lo que te refieres- contestó con voz seria el vampiro

-olvídalo- musitó con resignación aquella nívea mientras limpiaba las heridas de aquel malherido chico de pelo naranja.

La luz de una lámpara era lo único que iluminaba aquella habitación en donde el silencio reinaba, delicadamente las manos de Ruka limpiaban una a una las heridas en el cuerpo de su amigo, quien se mantenía los ojos cerrados; La rubia agradecía el echo de que aquel caballero nocturno no la forzara hablar, no sabría como explicar "aquello", esa repentina amabilidad, el echo de que ella se hubiese ofrecido a curarlo aun para ella no era claro….sin embargo… cuando lo vio llegar bañado en sangre, un indescriptible sensación de angustia había aprisionado a su corazón…..

…..ella….

….deseaba poder ayudarlo….

…..aunque sea una vez…..

….mostrarle aquel agradecimiento por las tantas lagrimas que el había ayudado a secar…

-¿Kaname-sama no ha regresado?- preguntó el peli naranja

-no- respondió la vampiresa limpiando cuidadosamente las heridas en el rostro del vampiro -¿te encuentras preocupado por él?- cuestionó Ruka con curiosidad

-no realmente- respondió Kain –sin embargo, te encuentro hayo inquieta- se sinceró el vampiro mientras posaba sus castañas en las orbes de la chica

-es natural- respondió con tranquilamente la rubia –la situación en la cual nos encontramos es inquietante- musitó posando su mirada en el paño con el cual curaba las heridas

-lo se- aseveró el calmado joven –Supongo que esto es solo el inicio- suspiró volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-Kain- susurró la chica llamando la atención del vampiro –esta noche realmente no ha sido Kaname la persona por la cual me he preocupado- murmuró mientras colocaba una bandita en la mejilla de su compañero -por que me miras así?- cuestionó con molestia la sonrojada vampiresa ante la sorprendida mirada del peli naranja

-nada- susurró mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos

La mirada de Ruka se poso en la ligera sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del joven Akatsuki, comenzaba a sentirse extraña nuevamente, sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a cambiar de color….

¿aquella insignificativa mueca dibujada en el rostro del pálido joven era la causante de aquello?

…..

la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando entrar a dos jóvenes agitados

-que ha sucedido?- preguntó el platino al rubio adulto que se encontraba en aquel despacho

-no han atacado nuevamente- susurró el director –al parecer han venido buscando a Kurenai-san - resopló mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes recién llegados

-¿ha sido Kuro Rose?- preguntó la peli negra al serio vampiro que se encontraba en aquella habitación

-si- aseveró

Sin perder mas tiempo aquella joven se dio media vuelta, y caminó hacia la puerta, tenia que encontrarlo, había tantas preguntas que deseaba hacerle, sin embargo un fuerte agarre la había detenido.

-suéltame Kuran-sempai- susurró la joven cazadora

-piensa bien lo que vas hacer- musitó el castaño vampiro

-déjame ir, por favor Kaname…- enunció con suavidad la escarlata

-una vez que lo captures ¿qué sucederá?- cuestionó el pura sangre con notorio enfado

-no habrá duda, cuando llegue el momento de hacer lo que tenga que hacer, no habrá duda alguna en mi- exclamó la cazadora liberándose del agarre de Kaname –Kuroi Rose es mi presa, y solo yo puedo arrebatarle la vida- aseveró antes de salir de aquella habitación.

-Kiryuu-kun es mejor que vayas tras ella- solicitó el director al platino que se encontraba a su lado

-no es necesario que él vaya- enunció el castaño vampiro mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta –yo tomaré responsabilidad de los actos de Akai Rose, después de todo ella se encuentra trabajando para mi- dijo firmemente Kuran volteando a ver al director y a Zero

-Akai Rose es mi compañera, si alguien tiene la responsabilidad de ir tras ella soy yo- aseveró el platino mientras caminaba hacia el sangre pura –le pido Kaname-sempai que no se inmiscuya sus intereses personales en asuntos que recaen en los cazadores- recalcó el platino antes de abandonar aquella oficina

-de alguna manera Kiryuu-kun tiene razón Kaname-sama- susurró el rubio –el especial interés que usted tiene por Rose-san es un tanto inquietante- musitó seriamente el ex cazador

-¿especial interés?- repitió suavemente el vampiro –veo que he actuado sin medir las consecuencias, nunca ha sido mi intención que el interés que mantengo por Rose-san se viese como "especial", sin embargo …. No puedo evitar las viejas costumbres- expresó con ternura el caballero nocturno

-Kaname, nunca me he inmiscuido en tus asuntos, sin embargo me encuentro preocupado y hasta cierto punto intrigado por aquella relación que tienes con Rose-san- enunció el director

-Usted sabe perfectamente que Akai Rose estuvo bajo mis cuidados por un largo tiempo- remembró el pura sangre –así como sabe el porque Kuroi Rose aun sigue con vida- aseveró Kaname con una sonrisa

-lo sé- afirmó un pensativo Cross –aquella noche en que se me encargo matarlo, simplemente no pude, aquellos zafiros que contemplaban como aquel lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar se reducía a cenizas, fueron los causantes de mi duda- respondió mientras su mirada se clavaba en la ventana de aquella oficina –desde aquella noche, he sabido que mi deber como cazador no se terminará hasta que aquella deuda sea saldada- aseguró el rubio con una nostálgica sonrisa

-María Kurenai ha desaparecido- interrumpió bruscamente la alarmada castaña vampiresa que entraba a la oficina del director

-Yuuki- pronunció el joven vampiro

-la hemos estado buscando, sin embargo no hay rastro alguno de ella- enunció preocupadamente

-probablemente esa niña halla ido en busca de Rose-san- aseveró el director.

…..

-por que?- preguntó la joven clavando sus amatistas en los zafiros del hombre contra el cual peleaba –por que matar a los pura sangre?- cuestionó la joven de lila cabellera mientras evadía el ataque del oji azul -¿por qué no solo abandonar esta lucha y tratar de vivir tranquilamente?- volvió a preguntar María

una sonrisa se dibujo en el moreno

-tranquilamente?- respondió el semi vampiro –acaso María- sama sabe que soy yo?- cuestionó fríamente el castaño mientras se abalanzaba con su espada contra la joven

-lose- aseguró mientras detenía aquella espada con su sable – un nivel D, al igual que Akai- oneesama- contestó la vampiresa

nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de aquel joven

-"imperdonable" así es como nos califican a los nivel D, no somos ni humanos, ni cazadores, a caso alguna de los dos consejos nos ha contemplado como parte de ellos?- preguntó el zafiro mientras acercaba su rostro a la nívea vampira – le diré la respuesta María-sama "no existimos", para ambos consejos nosotros somos errores que jamás debimos haber existido , es por eso que digo que entiendo aquel sentimiento suyo de no ser aceptado, de ser visto como una carga, algo inútil e inservible en esta vida- susurró el castaño

….una lagrima…

-te noto cansado cazador- dijo burlonamente la rubia mujer

…las vista borrosa ….

-cállate- grito coléricamente el castaño mientras se abalanzaba una vez mas sobre aquella dama, la cual respondía agresivamente al ataque, provocando que Kaito volviera a caer al suelo

-eres tan distinto a Akito-chan- susurró divertida –aquel niño siempre relucía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que tú….. eres el vivo reflejo de la soledad, puedo oler el odio a través de cada uno de tus poros, esa alma que se carcome por el enojo, eres tan distinto a como Akito te describía- musitó suavemente –tu retorcido corazón que solo desea la sangre de tu enemigo, ¿sabes? Tu y yo no somos tan distintos- susurró mientras nuevamente atacaba al castaño que hacia el intento por levantarse para seguir peleando

…el suave aroma a lilis….

…..el inconfundible aroma de la muerte …..

podía ver su reflejo en aquellas amatistas que se encontraban frente a el

-no son iguales- murmuro aquella nívea oji lila

las gotas de sangre comenzaban a caer en el rostro de aquel castaño…...

…aquella sangre que provenía del delicado cuerpo de la vampiresa que lo había protegido del ataque de la rubia….

el suave contacto de las manos de María en el rostro de aquel oji café

….las palabras no salían…

….aquel viejo dolor en el pecho…

….la atenuación de los sonidos…

….el deslavado de los colores…..

solo podía ver su reflejo en aquellas amatistas de las cual lentamente el brillo se iba escapando

–joven cazador, para mi tu fuiste como una estrella fugaz- masculló con una sonrisa la joven vampiresa antes de desplomarse en los brazos de aquel atónito cazador

-pero que ridiculez- exclamó con molestia la vampiresa rubia –realmente esa chiquilla era una vergüenza para los sangre pura, dar su vida por la de un simple humano, eso el algo patético, Kuroi- kun es mejor que nos vayamos, esto se ha tornado aburrido- dijo con enfado la dama

-como ordene Sara-sama- contestó el oji azul mientras contemplaba al cabizbajo castaño que se encontraba abrazado al cuerpo de la joven pura sangre

-maldita pura sangre- grito coléricamente Kaito mientras tomaba la espada que se encontraba en la mano de la fallecida joven y se arremetía contra la pura sangre que se hallaba de espaldas

….

Aquel rojo perfume que llevaba consigo el viento…

Ese aroma tan conocido para ella….

Corría hacia aquella zona boscosa….

Ese sujeto no pudo haberse atrevido…..

Simplemente no podía haber lastimado a esa persona…..

Corría con desesperación…

El aroma a sangre era su guía dentro de aquel bosque en donde se fundía el olor a cenizas y pólvora…

…..el horror dibujado en aquel moreno semblante al presenciar aquello que tanto temió…

un sable que era extraído violentamente del ya muy malherido cuerpo de aquel joven cazador…. La delicada figura de María Kurenai que yacía en el suelo…..

Los fríos zafiros que contemplaban como la vida se escurría en aquel castaño que un día había sido su amigo...

…..silenciosas palabras…. Aquel moreno había pronunciado algo al castaño antes de desvanecerse en el aire

Akai se acerco velozmente al castaño cazador y delicadamente lo recargo sobre un árbol

-todo va estar bien- aseveró mientras desgarraba un pedazo de tela de su blusa para hacer presión en la herida de su amigo – tenemos que llegar al colegio, ahí Yagari-sensei nos ayudará- musitó mientras intentaba levantar al joven

-¿eres tonta?- preguntó con una sonrisa el castaño –si me mueves moriré mas rápido- aseveró con falso enfado

-Kaito- susurró la morena

-al final termine muriendo por defender a una pura sangre- exclamó mientras clavaba sus cafés pupilas en la amatista vampiresa que se encontraba recostada a su lado –pareciese que estuviera durmiendo- susurró mientras suavemente acariciaba aquel níveo y frío rostro; El cuerpo de aquella pequeña de lila cabellera comenzaba a desvanecerse, y pequeñas luces subían al cielo en forma de burbujas

-lo siento no pude llegar a tiempo- musitó la escarlata tratando de contener las lagrimas que comenzaban a escapar de aquellas escarlatas

-Akai, escucha claramente lo que te voy a pedir- enunció firmemente el castaño

-estarás bien, tienes que estar bien, prometiste que serias tu quien terminara con mi agonía Kaito-san- exclamó con voz entrecortada la morena

-es por eso que quiero que me escuches- declaró enérgicamente el cazador –bebe mi sangre, se que no es la sangre de "esa" persona, sin embargo te ayudara a calmar tu sed por un tiempo- articuló firmemente mientras sus castañas se posaban en unas sorprendidas escarlatas –como tu lo has dicho yo prometí terminar con esa agonía tuya- espetó con una sonrisa –dejaras que cumpla con esa promesa?- preguntó tiernamente mientras atraía suavemente el rostro de aquella cazadora al suyo –permíteme ser yo por esta vez- susurró mientras acercaba delicadamente el rostro de Akai a su cuello

-Kaito- musitó suavemente la cazadora mientras entrelazaba sus manos en el cuello del cazador –perdóname- aseveró mientras que suavemente comenzaba a hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de aquel castaño

….nuevamente aquella pecadora caricia….

…aquel dulce sabor de la sangre…

…..las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de aquellas escarlatas…..

…la mano del cazador que acariciaba con ternura aquella negra cabellera…

-yo en verdad quisiera regresar el tiempo, para seguir compartiendo sonrisas junto a ti, Akito y Kuroi-oneesama- enunció débilmente Kaito –Akai, gracias- dijo suavemente el castaño en aquel ultimo susurro

…silencio….

….

Hola ¡!

Se que he andado desaparecida lo siento mucho, es solo que de verdad no he contado con mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir, sin embargo créanme que no dejare de hacerlo, como dicen aquí en México "lento pero seguro" hahahahha, espero les este gustando la historia, como se darán cuenta ya comenzarán a resolverse las dudas que se han formado a lo largo de la historia como por ejemplo quién es la persona que condenó Akai, cual es el secreto detrás de la relación de Kaname y Akai, por supuesto las intenciones de Kuroi y quien es realmente Sara Shirabuki entre otras muchas cosas.

Bueno agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia, gracias por esos 10 minutos ( o el tiempo que se tarden en leer los capítulos) que dedican a esta historia que tanto amo, saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos y muy esperados por mi hahahahhaa en fin. Me despido con un abrazo y un beso, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Byebye

Zaki.


	24. Las lagrimas que caían de las escarlatas

_Aquel perfume de violetas que me atosiga por cada uno de los pasillos de esta academia, aquella castaña mirada que aun sigo buscando en mis días de desesperación, aquellos suaves labios que probé tan solamente una vez*, aquel abrazo en que nos envolvíamos antes de proceder a esa dulce y pecadora caricia con la que sellaba la bestia que llevo dentro….._

_El tiempo de nosotros se ha agotado pese a los intentos furtivos de aferrarse a los recuerdo …y repentinamente comienzo a dudar de aquella promesa nuestra…..Yuuki¿ algún día llegaremos a efectuarla?_

…_todo se divisa tan lejano…._

…_tan irreal…_

_comienzo a creer que aquello que viví junto a ti solamente fue parte de un sueño… un drama shakesperiano que yace solo en mi memoria…._

…_..puesto que en esta realidad….._

…_te acurrucas en unos brazos que nos son míos…._

…_.te miro sonreír….._

…_y puedo darme cuenta que a mi lado tuviste mas lagrimas que sonrisas…._

_..no me daba cuenta…._

…_.no quería darme cuenta…_

… _de aquella lúgubre e invisible capa que cubría a tus esporádicas sonrisas…_

…_.sin embargo…._

…_..a pesar de que tus cafés orbes miran con ternura a una persona que no soy yo…_

…_.el dolor que solía sentir…_

…_la amargura que solía atraparme en las infinitas noches….._

…_..aquellos marchitos sentimientos…._

…_..comienzan atenuarse….._

…_..quizá me este volviendo sádico….._

…_o talvez….._

…_.solamente tal vez…._

_Aquellas escarlatas ….._

…_.IMPOSIBLE…_

…_..todo comienza a tornarse confuso…._

…_..mi corazón grita con desesperación el nombre de mi nocturna dama pura sangre….._

…_sin embargo….._

… _un apacible y moreno rostro comienza a apropiarse de mi mente….._

_..aquellas escarlatas en las que me veo reflejado comienzan apresar mis pensamientos…_

_...esta extraña fragmentación me hace sentir molesto…_

_...Akai…._

…_no me mires con esa tierna mirada…_

…_no derrames mas esas lagrimas….._

…_.no sonrías tan calidamente…._

_..no digas aquellas palabras que siempre hacen eco en mi…_

…_.¿por que lo haces?..._

…_..que soy para ti?..._

…_..¿que eres para mi?..._

…_no lo se…._

…_..no lo se…._

…_siento como si en mi se albergaran dos personas…_

…_.uno que busca desesperadamente abrazarse a ese perfume de violetas …_

…_y otro que se pierde en el suave y tierno olor de madera y flores …._

…_._

Miraba aquellas escarlatas que contemplaban perdidamente el cielo nocturno, habían pasado ya tres días desde el ataque de los nivel E, tres días desde que Kaito y María habían muerto y en de aquel moreno rostro nadie habia visto caer ni una lagrima…..

-¿qué observas con tanta atención?- preguntó el peli plateado a su compañera

-sabias que en el cielo aparecieron dos nuevas estrellas?- contestó aquella morena sin dejar de ver el nocturno manto

-te refieres a Takamiya-kun y a Maria Kurenai?- cuestionó el amatista observando con detenimiento la reacción de Akai ante el nombre de aquellos dos

-si- musitó la joven sin cambiar de expresión –cuando mi padre solía salir a cazar, yo me quedaba en casa llorando, un día me dijo "Kai-Chan, cuando me vaya cuenta las estrellas en el cielo, si todos los días cuentas el mismo numero de estrellas papá regresará sano y salvo", yo pregunte "y que pasa si un día hay una estrella mas?" él solamente me miro con ternura y dijo "ese día papá se habrá convertido en estrella para cuidar de Kai-chan desde el cielo"- relató con ternura aquella cazadora -es mejor que me vaya a vigilar el área de dormitorios, al parecer las fans de la clase nocturna últimamente han vuelto a sus andadas- irrumpió aquella escarlata mientras saltaba de aquel balcón para proseguir con su guardia dejando a un pensativo Zero

_Inicio flash back_

_Corría por aquel bosque en donde únicamente se respiraba el olor a sangre, auque perturbante aroma que comenzaba hacer estragos en él…_

_Pese a los estragos que traían consigo aquel aire con olor a muerte los pasos de Zero no cedían …._

_Tenia que encontrarla….._

_había seguido el rastro de su aroma hasta aquel oscuro bosque, un fuerte aroma a tragedia se acercaba hacia donde el se encontraba, de manera ágil y rápida desenfundo Bloody rose y apuntó hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel aroma a sangre…..de entre las sombras de los árboles emergía una figura, las amatistas de Zero contemplaban perplejas a la menuda escarlata que traía consigo al castaño cazador, el platino corrió hacía ella, sin embargo ella pareció no verle, puesto que continuo caminando, con aquella roja mirada perdida en sus pensamientos….._

_-Rose- llamó el cazador_

_Al escuchar la voz del platino la cazadora pareció despertar del transe en que se encontraba _

_-Zero- dijo en un suave susurro_

_La mirada del peli plateado se concentro en el cuerpo de aquel joven castaño que yacía en la espalda de la morena, y lentamente se poso en la morena _

_-no llegue a tiempo- enunció la chica –Kuroi, mató a Kaito-kun y a María-sama- aseveró la escarlata clavando su mirada en aquel nocturno cielo_

_Zero pudo notar el amargo tono de voz en que Akai había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano, aquel platino miró a su compañera, aquellas escarlatas tintineaban, sin embargo no era tristeza lo que se dibujaba en aquel moreno rostro._

_El conocía perfectamente esa expresión…._

_Enojo e impotencia….._

_No había palabras, solamente un profundo silencio que dejaba al descubierto aquella fisura en el corazón de la joven cazadora_

_Fin flash back_

Aquella fémina figura de la cazadora se había perdido entre las sombras, desde el día del ataque a la academia las noches se habían tornado mas oscuras y frías, al igual que las escarlatas de aquella semi-vampiresa, el viento soplaba de manera similar aquella noche en que el castaño y la amatista habían sido acecinados….

…

-has tenido problemas con el consejo por la muerte de Kurenai-sama?- preguntó el rubio al joven vampiro que se encontraba sentado frente a el

-no- contestó pensativo – a decir verdad pareciese como si no hubiera importado mucho, al parecer "no fue una gran perdida" para el consejo- reflexionó con tono amargo el castaño

-una vida es una vida- suspiró el director –para el consejo de cazadores ha sido una perdida bastante grande, Yagari se encuentra lidiando con los tramites, ha sido difícil para él, después de todo él era el tutor de Takamiya-kun- aseveró nostálgico el ex cazador – para serte sincero Kaname-kun realmente me encuentro preocupado por la reacción de Rose-san- musitó con seriedad el adulto –Cuando niños ella y Takamiya-kun solían ser como hermanos, después de la muerte de los padres de Takamiya todo cambio para ellos, sin embargo, cuando se volvieron a ver pude darme cuenta de que ese cariño pese a las grandes heridas en ambos corazones, seguía siendo un amor que se mantenía intacto de manera infantil en los corazones de esos jóvenes cazadores- suspiró una vez mas el director

_Inicio Flash back_

_-no puede permitirle que se quede- enunció molesto el joven castaño al director_

_-vamos Takamiya-kun, no puedo hacer nada, son ordenes de Kaname-kun- se excuso incomodo el rubio_

_-entonces de que sirve que sea el director- aseveró con enfado el castaño mientras fulminaba al director con la mirada _

_-guarda silencio Kaito- reprendió el cazador peli azul que se encontraba sentado _

_-pero Yagari-sensei, si ella se queda aquí no sabemos que reacción pueda tener Zero cuando se de cuenta de que ella es un nivel D- enunció con enojo el joven cazador a su maestro._

_-Nosotros nunca hemos intervenido en los asuntos que confieren al consejo vampírico, así como ellos no se inmiscuyen en nuestros asuntos, es parte del trato de concilio en esta escuela- enunció Cross intentando calmar al furico joven _

_-que estupidez- refunfuñó el castaño _

_-Kaien ¿no me habías mencionado que aun no cubrías la plaza de maestro de literatura para tus estudiantes?- preguntó el cazador de cabellos azules mientras que se levantaba de su asiento para prendía un cigarrillo _

_-así es, aun no logro cubrir esa vacante- afirmó el rubio -¿a que se debe la pregunta Yagari-chan?- cuestionó el adulto mientras se acercaba melosamente al ciclope cazador_

_-si tanto te preocupa el tener vigilada a esa mocosa ¿por que no te quedas aquí?- propuso el serio hombre al joven cazador que se encontraba a su lado_

_-pero que buena idea Yagari-chan, Takamiya-kun puede cubrir ese puesto perfectamente- gritó emocionado el director _

_-¿qué dices mocoso?- preguntó seriamente el peli azul al castaño que se encontraba pensativo –si Zero llegará a perder e control de si, tu podrás intervenir libremente- enunció Yagari exhalando el humo de aquel cigarro que se consumía poco a poco _

_-Acepto- aseveró con firmeza el castaño _

_El rubio director comenzó a dar saltos de felicidad por aquella oficina _

_-aquella chica de verdad debe de ser importante, para que hayas aceptado quedarte- susurró Toga Yagari -sobre todo sabiendo que como profesor tendrás que lidiar con la clase nocturna- enunció mientras despeinaba el cabello de su castaño alumno._

_-ella lo es- dijo suavemente el cazador antes de salir de aquella oficina_

_-Nunca había visto tan voluble a Takamiya-kun, cuando entró a mi oficina de verdad se encontraba molesto sin embargo, al final pareciese que ha quedado bastante contento- musitó el rubio director con expresión soñadora_

_-Kaito tiene la habilidad de ocultar de manera muy sencilla lo que siente para así siempre parecer sereno, sin embargo cuando se trata de esa chiquilla, todo es diferente- dijo con resignado tono el peli azul._

_Fin flash back_

-ella debe de encontrarse realmente triste- susurró el director

-realmente no se si sea tristeza lo que reprime en aquel imperturbable rostro- susurró Kaname mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –sin embargo, gracias por compartirme su inquietud Cross-sama- dijo gentilmente el pura sangre antes de salir de la oficina del director.

….

-comenzaba a sentirme triste por tu repentina ausencia - dijo con angustia la rubia mientras se abalanzaba contra el chico que recién entraba en aquella elegante habitación

-tenía asuntos que resolver- musitó con seriedad el castaño

-¿te encuentras molesto por lo del cazador?-cuestionó con notoria diversión aquella joven de violácea mirada

El joven de ojos zafiros guardo silencio y delicadamente intento zafarse de los brazos de la rubia

-¿te ha dolido su muerte?-preguntó la vampiresa con una sonrisa

-Sara-sama nunca me había contado acerca de su encuentro con Akito-kun- manifestó con molestia el zafiro evitando la pregunta de la rubia

-¿crees que tenía el deber de decírtelo?- cuestionó la damisela mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del moreno –¿de verdad crees que tengo la obligación de decirte el nombre de cada uno de los manjares que he probado?- preguntó con diversión la rubia –Kuroi-kun estas siendo sumamente arrogante - susurró mientras volvía a envolver el cuello del chico entre sus brazos -a quien le importa la vida de esos simples humanos, además, tu solamente eres mi juguete- musitó mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven castaño

-no estoy de humor- musitó molesto el chico apartando su rostro

-de verdad debió haberte dolido el tener que asesinar a la persona que solías llamar hermano- aseveró molesta la rubia -¿qué tenía de especial ese cazador?- preguntó fríamente - ¿que tienen de especial los humanos?, su vida es efímera, momentánea, miles nacen y mueren todos los días, a diferencia de nosotros, ¿tienes idea de cuanto tiempo tengo viviendo esta vida? ¿sabes a cuantas personas he visto morir y nacer en ese tiempo?- interrogó irritada la dama nocturna mientras acariciaba la mejilla del joven que aprisionaba entre sus brazos

-aunque yo respondiese las preguntas que mi Lady me ha hecho, no creo que Sara-sama llegase a entender mis respuestas- musitó el moreno clavando sus zafiros en las violáceas de la dama

-tienes razón- sonrió la chica mientras recostaba una vez mas su cabeza en el pecho del moreno –yo realmente no podría comprender tus respuestas, puesto que yo inevitablemente les odio- susurró con amargura

-lo se, ese odio por lo humano es por lo cual Sara-sama se empeñó en que yo matara a Kaito-kun- enunció fríamente el joven

-te has dado cuenta- exclamó con diversión la rubia –yo, puedo oler aquella sangre humana que corre por tu venas, entremezclada con la sangre de un vampiro pura sangre, y eso…eso realmente me hace sentir molesta- pronunció con seriedad la mujer de violácea mirada –sin embargo cada vez que me veo reflejada en esos zafiros que tienes por ojos, siento que por mucho que desprecie esa humana parte tuya no puedo odiarte- dijo con una sonrisa la chica mientras soltaba al semi vampiro –¿sabias que el color de tus ojos es exactamente igual a los de él?- susurró dramáticamente la vampiresa mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de aquella sala –tu en verdad te pareces a Tomoya-kun - afirmó con ternura la mujer

-lo sé - manifestó Kuroi mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta

-sin embargo entre él y tu hay una gran, gran, gran diferencia ¿sabes cual es?- preguntó la rubia mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa –tú tienes una deuda con migo, por lo tanto no puedes abandonarme- musitó fríamente la dama chupa sangre

-lo sé- aseveró el castaño antes de salir de aquella habitación

-tú de verdad no puedes abandonarme como lo hizo él- susurró la rubia

…..

-me ha llamado?- preguntó el platinó mientras entraba a la oficina del director

-así es Zero, adelante por favor- solicitó el ex cazador con voz seria

-¿qué sucede?- cuestionó el amatista mientras observaba al serio Kaien que mantenía su vista puesta en un sobre que yacía en su escritorio

-Este sobre pertenecía a Takamiya-kun- susurró el rubio mientras clavaba sus orbes en Zero –y ahora te pertenece- enunció el director mientras veía como el platino examinaba minuciosamente aquel sobre

-¿a que se refiere?- cuestionó el mayor de los gemelos Kiryuu -¿acaso el le pidió que me entregara este sobre?- preguntó Zero con incredulidad

-así es - enunció con tranquilidad Cross

_Inicio flashback _

_-quiero que entregue esto a Zero- dijo son seriedad el chico mientras extendía al director el sobre amarillo que llevaba con sigo_

_-¿a que te refieres Takamiya- kun?- preguntó el rubio al joven cazador que se encontraba parado frente a su escritorio_

_-la vida solo es un préstamo, sobre todo cuando eres un cazador y sueles jugar todos lo días con la vida y la muerte, nunca me he arrepentido de lo que he hecho, jamás he cuestionado las decisiones que he tomado, y mucho menos las ordenes que me han sido dadas por el consejo de cazadores, nunca me he arrepentido, sin embargo aquella voz en mi conciencia a veces es molesta, supongo que de alguna manera si existe un poco de remordimiento en mí – dijo queditamente el castaño mientras clavaba sus castañas en la ventana de aquella oficina_

_-Entiendo lo que quieres decir- enunció pensativo el ex cazador_

_-cuando llegue el momento entregue esto a Zero – volvió a enunciar el castaño_

_-No sería mejor si le confiaras esto a Yagari, después de todo él ha sido maestro de ambos- propuso el rubio director_

_-Yagari-sensei, prefiero dejarlo fuera de esto- musitó el castaño –el me cuestionaría demasiado acerca del transfondo de este favor, en cambio usted, hasta el momento no me ha preguntado siquiera por el contenido del sobre- dijo con una arrogante sonrisa el castaño_

_-Sabes es extraño que dejes a Zero esto, siendo Akai-chan la persona más importante para ti- indagó curioso Cross mientras recargaba su barbillas en sus manos_

_-por eso mismo, es por ella que confío en Zero - susurró con un leve sonrojo el cazador _

_-waaaaaaaa, has aceptado que Akai-chan es la persona más importante para ti, vaya que tu carácter ha cambiado- soltó conmovido el director mientras saltaba para abrazar al castaño_

_-deje de decir cosas tan vergonzosas y compórtese como una persona adulta, de verdad no entiendo como usted puede ser aquel cazador legendario- aseveró con enojo el castaño mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de la oficina del rubio _

_Fin Flash back_

Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquella batalla…..

Tres días desde que la muerte de Kaito

Tres días desde que había bebido de su sangre

Tres días desde que había visto aquellos fríos zafiros observar como se escapaba la vida de su castaño amigo

Tres largos días

Miraba su reflejo en la fuente de aquel jardín …

Cerro sus puños con fuerza, aun podía oler aquel escenario sangriento en el que había encontrado a la vampiresa y al cazador, aun en su memoria las palabras de Kaito resonaban una y otra vez…

…no volvería a pasar…..

jamás volvería a perder a una persona que amara…

aquel sentimiento que carcomía a su corazón…

…No había podido hacer nada….

Akai levanto su puño dispuesta a estrellarlo contra su reflejo que se dibujaba en el agua, sin embargo un fuerte agarre se lo impidió.

-así que te encuentras molesta- enunció con apacible voz la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas sosteniendo su mano

-no te incumbe- dijo mientras se zafaba de aquel agarre

-lo sé- susurró con un dejo de molestia el chico –Cross-sama se encuentra preocupado por ti- enunció el joven mientras se sentaba en la fuente

-¿preocupado?- reflexionó la pelinegra -¿a que te refieres Kaname?- preguntó mirando fijamente al castaño

-no has llorado la muerte de aquel joven cazador- aseveró el pura sangre –sin embargo, para demostrar la tristeza no son necesarias las lagrimas ¿verdad Akai?- suspiró el vampiro –tu forma de demostrar tristeza siempre ha sido así, callada, ausente, llena de enojo debido a que siempre te culpas de aquello que no pudiste evitar- enunció calmadamente el castaño mientras hacia figuras con su dedo en el agua de la fuente

-y me lo viene a decir la persona que siempre muestra un apacible semblante mientras que por dentro lo carcome el enojo o la tristeza?- cuestionó con enfado la morena mientras se sentaba a lado del vampiro

-tienes razón, supongo que no soy la persona indicada para decirte que expreses aquello que sientes- manifestó Kuran con una sonrisa

-eso comprueba que aun seguimos siendo unos chiquillos- susurró la cazadora soltando un suspiro

-supongo que aun lo somos- soltó el caballero nocturno

-en realidad me encuentro molesta- musitó la chica clavando su mirada en las formas que hacia en el agua el agua el castaño –nuevamente no he podido hacer nada- dijo con un dejo de amargura aquella cazadora

-nuevamente enfrascándote en una lucha- aseveró el joven vampiro –sin embargo, me encuentro agradecido con Takamiya-san, ya que te ha dado aquello que necesitabas- dijo en tono serio Kaname mientras clavaba sus castañas en las escarlatas de Akai

-¿De verdad te encuentras agradecido?- cuestionó con sarcasmo la cazadora

-no realmente- musitó con una fingida sonrisa el castaño

-no cabe duda que aun eres un chiquillo- enunció la pelinegra levantándose y dejando salir un suspiro –será mejor que me retire, pues alguien nos observa desde hace un rato- aseveró Akai mientras que sus orbes se posaban en un pilar de aquel pasillo que atravesaba por ese jardín

-lo sé- dijo tranquilamente Kaname antes de ver a la cazadora desaparecer entre las sombras de aquel jardín

-Que pretendes al esconderte detrás de ese pilar- enunció fuertemente el castaño sin levantarse de aquella fuente

-lo siento- soltó una apenada castaña que se asomaba para acercarse rápidamente al caballero nocturno –habías tardado mucho en regresar al salón de clases así que he salido a buscarte- enunció con evidente vergüenza la vampiresa –solo que en cuanto ví que platicabas con Rose-san no he querido acercarme, yo no deseaba interrumpir, parecía que ambos estaban hablando de algo realmente importante- dijo con evidente molestia la castaña

-Yuuki- pronunció con una sonrisa el castaño mientras se levantaba -¿cómo es posible que hasta esas palabras que me has dicho con enojo derritan a mi corazón?- susurró alegremente Kaname mientras abrazaba a su damisela -¿cómo logras aquello mi amada Yuuki?- cuestionó dulcemente mientras se separaba para capturaba un mechón del castaño cabello de su hermana y depositar un tierno beso

…..

se dejo caer en la cama, aquellas amatistas que tenia por ojos se mantenían cerradas, aquellos tres días habían sido inmensamente largos….

Golpes en la puerta…..

No deseaba abrir…

-Zero ¿te encuentras dormido ya?- se escuchó una suave voz del otro lado de la puerta de madera

Aquella serena voz…

El aroma a madera y flores que colaba por la rendija de su puerta…..

Se levantó, que más daba cruzar un par de palabras con su compañera

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó el joven abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio

-se te ha olvidado en la habitación de prefectos- dijo la chica extendiendo un sobre amarillo –pensé que quizá sería importante por eso lo he traído- expresó con sinceridad la morena

-gracias- musitó el platino mientras tomaba el sobre que le daba la pelinegra

-disculpa la molestia, sin mas me voy, buenas noches Zero- enunció la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de partir

-Rose-san- la llamó Zero

-si?- respondió la chica deteniendo su paso

-veo que tienes mejor color- pronunció el platino mientras se acercaba a la morena

-así es- dijo casi en susurro -¿sabes a que se debe verdad?- preguntó nostálgicamente Akai mientras posaba su mirada en el suelo

-si- afirmó el cazador –no te preguntaré el porque, puesto se que Kaito y tu se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, supongo que la confianza entre ustedes era más grande que la que existe entre nosotros- enunció con voz seria el cazador

- por favor no malentiendas- expresó la chica posando sus escarlatas en las amatistas de Zero –mis sentimientos por ti son diferentes a los sentimientos hacia Kaito- san- susurró la chica

-¿en que son diferentes?- preguntó con oculta curiosidad el platino -¿cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mi?- cuestionó impacientemente Zero

-yo….-susurró la morena

aquella pregunta jamás se había formulado en la cabeza de la morena, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Zero eran diferentes, pero ¿en que?

-olvídalo- musitó el joven níveo dándose la vuelta para entrar a su habitación

-el que Zero me reconozca como su compañera me hace feliz- dijo firmemente Akai –además, pese a que nunca me has preguntado formalmente si puedes llamarme por mi nombre, me gusta la forma en que lo pronuncias cada vez que te encuentras preocupado o enojado- musitó suavemente la chica

Amatista y Escarlatas….

…..el agitado palpitar…

Akai podía sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de color carmín al tener de frente aquel joven platino, ¿había echo lo correcto al decir aquello? ¿había sonado realmente extraño? O por que la expresión de Zero denotaba mucha sorpresa,

-tengo que irme, es muy tare, nos vemos mañana – enunció la cazadora dándose media vuelta

Zero observo aquella femenina silueta irse, ¿qué había sido aquello?, cerró la puerta de su habitación y nuevamente se dejo caer en la cama, podía sentir aquella entrecortada respiración, miró el sobre que tenía en mano y sin más lo abrió, pudo distinguir aquella perfecta caligrafía típica de Kaito, comenzó a leer aquella nota "lo que deseas saber se encuentra en la boca del lobo, para obtenerlo será necesario que aquella damisela chupa sangre te ayude" releyó la nota una vez más para después mirar los dibujos trazados en las demás hojas que se encontraban con aquella nota, aquellos trazos eran los planos de una residencia, "la boca del lobo" solo podía hacer referencia a una sola cosa: La mansión Kuran

-"lo que deseo saber?" se cuestionó el Platino con incertidumbre

_inicio Flash back_

_-aquí tengo la información que me has pedido que obtenga- musitó de mala gana el joven pelirrojo entregando un trozo de papel al platino que se encontraba frente a él._

_-¿tanto interés tiene nuestro joven cazador en este tipo de temas?- cuestionó con burla una tercera voz mientras que arrebataba el papel que momentos antes el pelirrojo cazador le extendía al amatista._

_-eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia- dijo friamente el platino al castaño _

_-te equivocas- expresó el cazador mientras clavaba su vista en papelillo que tenia en sus manos -vaya, vaya, pero si es un mapa de la ubicación exacta de los archivos restringidos de la asociación- sonrió Takamiya – esta información es realmente valiosa me pregunto como la has obtenido-cuestionó con fingida curiosidad el castaño al pelirrojo que se encontraba a lado de Zero -__**dudo que lo que buscas se encuentre ahí**__- reflexionó el castaño entregando el pedazo de hoja a Zero – Kiryuu- kun hay veces que es mejor ayudar a enterrar un pasado- susurró Kaito antes de salir de la habitación._

_Fin flash back_

-los registros de los nivel D- susurró el platino sentándose de golpe en la cama, aquellos archivos se encontraban en la mansión Kuran, y para llegar a ellos necesitaría de la ayuda de Yuuki.

…..

Necesitaba hablar con la dueña de las castañas orbes, sin embargo no sabía como acercarse, a pesar de saber que también Yuuki se encontraba curiosa acerca de los nivel D, no se sentía cómodo pidiéndole ayuda para ingresar a la mansión Kuran, tenía que encontrar algo, alguna forma de obtener aquellos archivos sin pedirle ayuda a la vampiresa

-te encuentras muy pensativo- dijo la chica al serio joven que se encontraba sentado junto a ella -¿has tenido una mala noche?- cuestionó recostándose en su pupitre

-no- soltó secamente el platino mientras observaba a la recién llegada cazadora

-independientemente de lo que sea, en verdad me gustaría poder ayudarte- susurró la chica mientras posaba su cabeza entre sus manos

-lo sé- afirmó Zero

¿Acaso no sería más fácil hablar con la pelinegra acerca de sus dudas hacia los nivel D que pedir ayuda a Yuuki para acceder a la mansión Kuran?, si él le preguntara a Akai acerca de sus padres ¿ella respondería sinceramente? Tenía que saberlo…

–Rose-san, los archivos acerca de tu familia no se encuentran en el registro de cazadores ¿verdad?- pronunció sin rodeos Zero mientras observaba la reacción de su compañera

-¿los has buscado?- preguntó con seriedad la cazadora mientras sus escarlatas se clavaban en las amatistas de Zero

-si- respondió con honestidad el platino, Zero había notado cierta molestia en el cuestionamiento de la cazadora

-es normal que no encuentres nada, puesto que no somos ni cazadores, ni vampiros, mucho menos humanos, ninguna de las dos asociaciones responde por nuestra existencia, así que supongo que es como si no existiéramos ante ellos- reflexionó amargamente la morena –lo poco que se sabía de mi familia terminó calcinándose la noche en que acecine a mis padres- dijo con una sonrisa deladeada la semivampiresa antes de levantarse –La próxima vez que Zero desee saber algo acerca de mí es mejor que me pregunte directamente, es molesto que busques saber cosas de mi pasado a mis espaldas- pronunció con enfado Akai antes de salir de aquel salón de clases.

Se sentía absolutamente molesta…..

Sabía que era perfectamente normal el echo de que Zero hubiese intentado investigar acerca de su pasado…

Sin embargo…

Su pasado era algo que ella en verdad deseaba mantener oculto….

Si Zero llegará a indagar más en su pasado, quizá el comenzaría a odiarla ….

Tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones….

Las memorias propias y ajenas se removerían causando dolor….

Perdida en aquellos pensamientos sus pasos la había conducido hasta la casa del director….

-¿no deberías encontrarte en clase?- cuestionó una melosa voz desde el jardín que se encontraba a lado de la casa

-si, es solo que no me sentía de ánimos- enunció la joven acercándose al rubio del mandil que se encontraba rociando agua sobre las flores

-¿quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó Cross con ternura

-no lo se- susurró la cazadora mientras observaba las flores del jardín

-A caso es por lo de Takamiya-kun?- cuestionó el director sacándose los guantes de jardinería que tenia puestos

-no- negó la chica mientras se acercaba a ver unos tomates que se encontraban en el huerto cercano a las flores –la sopa de tomate es la favorita de Zero ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica mientras señalaba la roja verdura

-así es- sonrió Kaien -¿has discutido nuevamente con Kiryuu-kun?- cuestionó el director con diversión ante la mirada critica de Akai hacia los tomates

-no se si podría decirse que discutimos- respondió Akai

-entonces?- continuó la charla el director mientras se sentaba en una banquita que se hallaba entre el jardín y el huerto

-Cross-sama sabía que Zero ha ido a buscar los archivos de mi familia al consejo de cazadores?- cuestionó la escarlata sin dejar de ver aquella verdura roja

-si, Takamiya-kun me lo reportó en alguna ocasión- respondió relajadamente el rubio

-Cross-sama, usted sabe acerca de mi pasado ¿no es verdad?, Kaname-sama lo puso al tanto antes de que yo llegará- enunció Akai mientras se sentaba a lado del ex cazador

-así es- sonrió el rubio –se acerca de la falsedad de tu apellido y la relación de tu familia con Bloody Rose y Artemis- confesó Cross con seriedad

-"Rose" es el apellido que mi padre decidió que adoptaría nuestra familia, después de renunciar a todos sus derechos como vampiro pura sangre ante el concilio nocturno, aun para mi el verdadero apellido de mi padre es desconocido- reflexionó la pelinegra mientras observaba el cielo despejado

-La familia de tu padre es aquella familia vampírica descendiente de aquel ancestro que dio su sangre para la creación de las armas de los cazadores ¿No es verdad?- preguntó el rubio

-así es, por eso el consejo vampírico resguarda celosamente el apellido de esa familia pura sangre; El antiguo líder del consejo de cazadores aceptó la unión de mis padres y nos mantuvo resguardados, en ese tiempo gracias a que en la sangre de mi padre aun corría la sangre de aquel ancestro pudo crear Bloody Rose y Artemis, en ese tiempo mi mundo solo era Kuroi, Kaito, Akito y nuestras miles de travesuras y sonrisas, en ese entonces no sabía de la gran responsabilidad que ese linaje pura sangre mezclado con el linaje cazador traería para Kuroi y para mí, fue hasta cuando nos separaron llevándonos a cada uno a un consejo que comprendí que para ambos consejos, mi hermano y yo solo éramos contenedores de una valiosa sangre la cual serviría para la producción de futuras armas para el concilio de cazadores y tabletas Blxxxv66 Epsilon para la sociedad vampírica- susurró Akai mientras volteaba a mirar al rubio director sin embargo…..

…dos amatistas…

…..una verdad al descubierto…..

….lagrimas que caían de las escarlatas…..

-Zero- escapó de la entrecortada voz de la pelinegra al ver al platino que se encontraba frente a ella

…..

Heyyyyy!

Un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, las cosas ya comienzan a aclararse un poco más, ¿Zero reprochará algo a su compañera cazadora?, ¿lo que Akai reveló a Cross tiene que ver con aquello que la mantiene unida a Kaname? ¿Por qué Akai piensa que si Zero sigue indagando en su pasado la odiara?, todas estas preguntas se comenzarán a responder poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos :D espero ser constante y subir el próximo capitulo lo más pronto posible, así que nos vemos, espero ansiosa que me dejen sus Reviews

Un abrazo.

zaki


End file.
